We Love You Makoto
by Davie232
Summary: Kyoko and Junko fall for Makoto and they become jealous of each other. But when Makoto becomes ill the two girl's bond and they find out a few secrets about each other. (Chapter 1) UPDATE: I've decided to turn this into series of one-shots between the trio. At different stages of the trio's life. Chapter 11 contains lemon.
1. Bonding

"Kyoko, Junko, that's me home" Makoto shouted. No one replied, "hm, that's weird" he said. He walked into the living room and saw no one and then headed for the kitchen and again saw no one.

However, he did see a note on lying on the worktop. **'Hey Sweetheart, me and Babe are having a girl's day out. Sorry that we forgot to say to you. Love Junko X.'**

Makoto smiled to himself and headed upstairs to change out of his suit and into a t-shirt and shorts, and he began to think how everything fell into place for the trio 4 years ago.

4 years ago

Makoto met Kyoko and Junko at Hope's Peak Academy. Kyoko kept to herself and didn't make any friends. But Makoto managed to wear her down, and the two became friends. After awhile Kyoko began to open up, and she grew feelings for him.

While Junko was a troll, and often got herself into trouble, which she didn't care she was an upcoming model. Makoto did see the good in Junko heart, and he managed to become friends with her, which did change Junko and she got her herself into trouble less over time. Like Kyoko, Junko grew feelings for Makoto.

As for the girl's relationship, it was terrible. They were jealous of each other, and they tried to spend as much time with Makoto as they could.

But something terrible happened one day halfway through the school year, that would change the trio relationship forever. The class were away for a Christmas day out, Junko was banned from going because of her attitude, while Kyoko didn't go and Makoto couldn't go because he was very ill.

The two girls were required to attend class which both did. However, they didn't bank on Makoto turning up. He looked awful.

"Hey, Kirigiri, Enoshima," he said.

"Naegi what are you doing out of your dorm room, you should still be in bed," Kyoko said firmly.

"Kirigiri, I feel fine" he lied.

"You're not fooling anyone mister" Junko replied. "Now get back to your room, your sick."

"B-but, I came so…you two didn't fight…" Makoto stopped talking, and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The two girls got a massive fright and they both rushed to Makoto, with both dropped to their knees.

"Oh my god Naegi are you ok?" Junko said fear. He didn't reply.

"Enoshima check his pulse," Kyoko said calmly. Usually, Junko would ignore what Kyoko had to say most of the time.

But this time she listened to the detective, and she checked Makoto pulse.

"Kirigiri, his pulse is fine."

Kyoko looked at Junko and smiled at her, which caused the model to blush.

"That is good to hear, look after him for us will you as I get a nurse."

Kyoko got to her feet and rushed out of the class.

"Ok, what the hell just happened there. Why did Kirigiri smile at me?" Junko said confused. She shook her head and ignored her thoughts and looked after Makoto.

An hour later

Makoto was lying bed still unconscious in the medical ward, with Kyoko and Junko beside his side sitting next to each other. A nurse told the pair that Makoto high a really high fever, but he should fine once he got a couple of days rest.

The two girls blew a sigh of relief when they heard the news, and both were glad that he would be ok. "Enoshima, thanks for keeping an eye on Naegi, while I got help," Kyoko said.

"Nah, it's fine don't mention it, as long as he is ok that's all I care about," Junko replied honestly.

"Although I will admit I am angry at Naegi!" Junko added.

"I agree," Kyoko replied. "For him to come to class, so we didn't fight or argue was foolish of him."

Junko began to giggle, "but that is Naegi for you. He always thinks about other people before himself."

"That he does," Kyoko replied with a smile. "Enoshima, I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you, I've never had feelings for anyone before and when I noticed that you fell for Naegi as well. I let my jealousy take control."

"To be fair Kirigiri, I should be saying sorry myself. For the very same thing," Junko sighed. "It's tough being an upcoming model; people only want to be friends with me. Because I will be famous one day but Naegi, he doesn't care. He has become friends with everyone regardless of who they are. That's one of the reasons I've fallen for him because he sees me as me and not some good looking model."

"Good looking?" Kyoko smirked. "I think you're putting yourself down. I may have glanced at a few local modelling magazines, and I will admit you look beautiful" she said with a slight blush appearing on her face. Which Junko always found cute.

"Um…thanks," Junko replied shock.

"Enoshima, I know we may have our differences in the past few months. But I will give credit when credit due" Kyoko replied.

Junko was genuinely shocked; she didn't know that Kyoko could be this nice.

"Kirigiri, I don't know what to say?" Junko said.

"It's fine, I've used to it," Kyoko sighed. "Anyway, I would like to call a truce."

"A truce?" Junko said raising an eyebrow.

Kyoko nodded, "yes, look if we start seeing eye to eye. Then Naegi won't pull a stunt like this again."

"I see your point," Junko replied. "But there is one slight problem."

"Our feelings for him I guessing?" Kyoko said.

Junko nodded and said, "what happens if he likes one of us? Would you be able to control your feelings if he asked me out? Would I be able to control my feelings if he asked you out?"

Kyoko folded her arms, "Well if he picks you then I will be happy for him and you. I promise there won't be any hard feelings."

Junko began to laugh, and she looked at Naegi, "here we are talking about what girl Naegi will choose, but we both know that he won't pick in order to protect his friendship with us."

Kyoko looked at Naegi as well, and she knew Junko words were true.

Junko eyes widen, and she snapped her fingers. "I've got it. I may have an idea, that you might be interested in."

Kyoko tilted her head, "go on?"

"How about we share him!" Junko replied.

"Share him?" Kyoko said confused.

"Yeah, how about we both become his girlfriends," Junko grinned.

"Steady on Enoshima," Kyoko said calmly. "We don't even though that Naegi like us in that way."

Junko grin was wiped her face, and she slouched in her chair. "Geez your right, I'm jumping the gun here."

"The idea though was pretty good" Kyoko smiled. "Would the three of us get a house together and share the same bed as well?"

"Steady on Kirigiri," Junko giggled, "I will admit, I do like the sound of that."

"Wait do you?" Kyoko said shocked. "Well yeah, I mean. It's a win-win for us; we get our man. Plus when I become a model, and you become a full-time detective. We will be rich enough to look after Naegi."

Kyoko looked at Junko in shock which caused the latter to giggle. "Who knows, I might even give you a good night kiss before we go to bed."

Kyoko eyes opened wide for a few seconds, and she began to smirk. "I like the sound of that."

Now it was Junko turn to looked shocked.

"Maybe we could share a shower together as well," Kyoko giggled. Junko began to blush, and she began to question Kyoko sexuality.

"Enoshima, I want to ask you something, and I want you to give me an honest answer," Kyoko said calmly.

"Um..sure ask away," Junko said unsure what Kyoko wanted to ask.

"I was wondering if you into girls as well," Kyoko asked blushing.

"Wait! What?" Junko said as she was stunned by the question.

Kyoko began to play with her gloved fingers. "Remember how I told you, that I thought you were beautiful?"

"Yeah…." Junko said.

"Well, Naegi isn't the only one I have feelings for," Kyoko quietly. Junko was left speechless. "I would understand if you weren't into girls," Kyoko said sadly. "When I saw you in that magazine, I was stunned by how beautiful you looked and I began to see you in a different way. As my feelings for Naegi grew as did my feelings for you."

Kyoko let out a weak laugh and closed her eyes, "I sound like a creep now."

Junko saw the despair on Kyoko face, and she felt sad. While she was still stunned by Kyoko confession, she always found the detective attractive, even when the pair were fighting over Makoto. Whenever Kyoko blushed, she always found it cute.

Junko slowly reached out for Kyoko gloved hand, and grabbed it. "Would it surprise you Kirigiri, if I told you that I found you attractive and that I find your blushing to be cute."

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked at Junko stunned.

Junko smiled at the detective, "I did say that I like the idea of us sharing a bed" she winked. Kyoko began to blush, causing Junko to grin.

"We could start dating and test things out if you like?" Junko said.

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much."

They both stared into each other's eyes, and their heads drew closer then the pair kissed. For the both of them, it was their first kiss ever, and both of them enjoyed the kiss.

Unknown to the two girls, Makoto slowly woke up and the first thing he saw was Kyoko and Junko kissing each other.

"Am I still dreaming or are you two kissing for real?" He said weakly. Both girls got a fright and pulled away from each other.

"Naegi," Kyoko said in horror.

"It's ok Kirigiri I won't judge you or Enoshima. So when is the wedding?" He joked. Junko managed to laugh at the joke despite being red as a tomato. Then her face became serious.

"Makoto Naegi! You give Kirigiri and me a massive fright today," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry," Makoto whimpered. Junko let out a sigh; she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I know you two didn't get on because of me for some reason, and I knew you two would be together alone," he said. "So I was scared if you two got into a fight with each other and that's why I went to class."

"At the risk of your own health?" Kyoko said firmly.

Makoto looked down at the bed. "I care about you two a lot. I hate it when you two fight over me…in fact why do you two fight over me?"

Kyoko and Junko looked at each and began to blush. Makoto always found Kyoko and Junko cute whenever they blushed. He also had a crush on both girls, but he knew both of them were well out of his league. Both girls were smart, good-looking and were nice people.

Kyoko took Junko hand and said, "Naegi, me and Enoshima both have feelings for you."

Makoto eyes widen in surprise, "wait! You both do?"

Junko nodded, "yes we do Naegi. That was the main reason why we always fought over you was because we were both jealous of each other."

Makoto felt sure that Junko was trolling him, but when saw both girls holding hands. He began to think that Junko was telling the truth.

"I must be still dreaming or something," he said. "There is no way that two beautiful women like yourselves would have feelings for me."

Kyoko and Junko eyes narrowed at Makoto, and he felt like hiding under his cover. "Naegi it's the truth," Kyoko said firmly. "Your kind, you put others before yourself, and you have a nice smile" she blushed.

Junko looked at Kyoko, and her heart melted seeing her girlfriend blush. "Me and Kirigiri have a crush on each other as well" Junko smiled. "That's why you saw us kiss." "I see," Makoto said.

"We have started dating to test things out considering we are both girls and all" Junko said.

"Well, I'm happy for both of you" Makoto smiled. "But since you both told me about your feelings for me. I think it's only fair and I share my feelings."

Both women looked at Makoto with interest.

"I have feelings for both you as well," he said softly. Time froze for both women as they heard the words they both wanted Makoto to say.

"I find you two beautiful, smart and you two are really nice people when people get to know you both that is. It tore me apart when you two were fighting, and the one thing I wanted was to spend time with both of you" he sighed. "But I was left in an unfair position because I really like both of you."

Kyoko and Junko hearts were racing like crazy.

"But since you two are going out I guess I lost my chance. But that's fine because I didn't want to pick between you" he smiled weakly.

Kyoko looked at Junko with a smirk, "remember that idea I had about the house and the bed?"

"Sure do!" Junko grinned. Kyoko leaned over and kissed Junko on the cheek, and she looked back at Makoto.

"Makoto Naegi would you like to become our boyfriend?" Kyoko asked. Makoto couldn't believe his luck; he was getting asked to become Kyoko and Junko boyfriend.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Oh my god, he said yes Kirigiri!" Junko said in delight. "Me and Kirigiri would so kiss you right now, but you have a high fever, and you need rest young man."

"Aww ok," he said upset.

"Don't worry Naegi, once you're all better again. You will be begging for Enoshima and me to stop kissing you" Kyoko smirked.

"As if" Junko giggled. "He will be begging us not to stop."

Makoto started to laugh, but it quickly became a cough. "Right I will get better for you two, I promise," he said.

"That is good enough for us" Kyoko smiled.

Ever since that day, the trio love for each other grew to new heights. The trio did their two years at Hope Peak's, and when they left, Kyoko became a detective. Junko became a very famous model. While Makoto got a job in a business firm, the pay was good, and he got the weekends off.

When news broke of Junko relationship with Kyoko and Makoto, it causes quite a ruckus within the media and modelling world. But she didn't care, neither did Makoto and Kyoko. After a while, Junko started to call Makoto Sweetheart and Kyoko Babe.

The trio got themselves a flat at first, and once the money rolled in, they got themselves a house with a large bedroom so they could fit a big bed inside. From that point onwards the trio slept together.

Present day

"It's been a wild 4 years" Makoto chuckled. He headed downstairs made himself dinner. Then he sat in the living room watching the news while eating this dinner. He heard the front door opening, and he turned his head to see Junko and Kyoko walked in with a few bags of shopping.

"Hey, Sweetheart how was work?" Junko smiled.

"It was good, how was the day out?" He asked.

"It was fun until the media tried to take a photo of Babe and me. Honestly, the media doesn't have an ounce of respect for peoples private life!" Junko huffed.

Makoto put his plate on the glass table, and he stood up and kissed Junko. "Because they're jealous that you and Kyoko have a perfect life" he smiled.

"That is true Sweetheart" she smiled.

Makoto went over to Kyoko, and they kissed.

"Why is kissing you both so good!" Kyoko blushed.

"You know Babe; I ask that question every time I kiss you and Sweetheart," Junko giggled. "Anyway Sweetheart we got you a gift."

"You two shouldn't have," he said sheepishly. Kyoko went into a bag and pulled out a box that was wrapped up.

"There you go," she smiled as she handed Makoto the box. He began to unwrap the box, and he noticed the designer straightway. He opened the box to find a watch inside.

"Me and Babe saw you staring at the watch a few times when the three of us were in town," Junko smiled.

"But this must have cost you both a fortune," Makoto said in horror.

"It sure did!" Kyoko said. "But come on Makoto, it's not very often you get anything."

"That's because I don't need anything else. I've got you and Junko in my life," he smiled. "But thank you for the watch, I really like it."

"You're welcome" Kyoko smiled.

"To be fair Sweetheart, you have spent more on Babe and me. Than me and Babe have spent on you combined" Junko added.

"That's because I want to treat you two the best I can," he replied.

"But so do we!" Junko pouted. "It angers Babe and me that you won't allow us to buy you stuff."

"If I want something I can buy it myself there is no point you two wasting your money on me," he said.

"Oh my god" Junko sighed.

Kyoko shook her head and said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this. But if you don't drop your attitude when it comes to us buying you nice things, then me and Junko will stop having sex with you."

"Wow, steady on Kyoko," Makoto said in a panic.

"That sounds like a good idea Babe" Junko ginned. "So what's it going to be Sweetheart? You allow us to buy you gifts without any moaning or no more sex?"

"Fine!" He moaned. "You two win."

"Yes," Junko said doing a fist pump.

"See was that so hard?" Kyoko smirked. Makoto rolled his eyes, and he sat back down put the box table and went back to finishing his dinner.

Kyoko and Junko headed upstairs with the rest of their bags. While Makoto finished his dinner, he put the plate back on the table and pick up the box, and he took the watch out.

"I've always wanted this watch; it was so expensive" he muttered.

Just looking at the watch, made him realise how much Kyoko and Junko loved him to spend this much on him. He sighed and put the watch back in the box and placed it back on the table and headed upstairs.

He found Kyoko and Junko in trio's bedroom folding away new clothes they bought.

"Kyoko, Junko I'm sorry for my attitude. I had another look at the watch, and it just showed me how much you two love me."

Kyoko shook her head, "now do you understand why me and Junko want to buy things for you once in a while."

"Yeah, I do I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty.

Junko pulled him in for a hug. "It's ok Sweetheart, but from now on, please don't moan when we buy you stuff ok?"

"I promise" he whispered.

"Good," Junko said.

"We love you Makoto," Kyoko said warmly.

"I love you both as well," he smiled.

Junko moved away from Makoto and began to strip, "who wants to join me in the shower" she said with a wink.

"I do!" Makoto and Kyoko said at the same time causing all three to laugh.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	2. Marriage

Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were out shopping together. Makoto was by himself and he was in a gaming shop to pre-order a game that was coming out soon while Kyoko and Junko were waiting outside for him to finish.

Junko was on her phone as she was getting texts all day from her agent. Kyoko had a quick look at her surroundings. She noticed a shop that did weddings, and she left Junko and walked over to the window of the shop to see wedding dresses.

"Hey Babe, wanna head for something to eat once Sweetheart is done in that shop?" Junko asked as she was reading her latest text. She never got a reply, and she looked up to see Kyoko gone.

Junko looked around and saw her girlfriend at the wedding shop. She put her phone in her bag and walked over, and she held Kyoko gloved hand.

"Sucks doesn't it," Junko sighed.

"Yes, it does," Kyoko replied quietly.

Kyoko and Junko wanted to get married to Makoto, but they couldn't because it was illegal in Japan as the country didn't recognise polygamous marriages. Which annoyed Junko much as she has been trying to get the law changed.

"Junko," Kyoko said softly. "If we can never get married to Makoto, then it's fine. Because as long as I have you and him in my life. Then I couldn't care about anything else."

Junko rests her head on Kyoko shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm the same, Babe!" Junko replied softly. "To be honest, I see Sweetheart as my husband anyway and you as my sexy wife."

Kyoko began to blush, "sexy wife huh! Junko Enoshima after being with you in these past 4 years and your still making me blush," the detective said.

Junko began to giggle, and the pair looked at the wedding dresses together.

Makoto finally got out of the shop after getting destroyed in a first-person shooter by a female worker. She was known as one of the best gamers around, and her skills made her a legend in the gaming world.

He noticed that both of his girlfriends were missing and he had a quick look around the area and he saw the pair outside a shop looking at wedding dresses. Makoto sighed, and he knew this was a sore topic for both girls.

He walked over and stood behind them. He placed one hand on Kyoko's hip and the other on Junko's hip.

"You two would look beautiful in a wedding dress," he said.

"That we would," Kyoko replied softly.

"Come on guys; we can't lose hope yet," Junko said. "Me and Babe will be Mrs Naegi one day I promise you both." Junko lifted her head of Kyoko shoulder and moved away from the pair and stood in front of them. "You gotta believe!" She smiled while fist pumping.

Makoto and Kyoko began to laugh, "you seem fired up today," Makoto said.

"Blame my idiot of an agent," Junko giggled. Then her phone began to ring, "oh my god!" She moaned. She went into her bag and looked at the screen.

"Why doesn't he just leave me alone, I've already said no," she moaned. She answered the called. "Hey, you take a telling. I'm not going to this stupid show," she said to her agent.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other; then he looked at his watch that the two women bought him a few weeks ago.

"Well, it's your fault!" Junko moaned. "You should have asked me first if I was interested in going instead of you just yes on my behalf without my knowledge or say so."

Junko then rolled her eyes in anger, "I couldn't less if the Prime Minister was going. Now if you mention this whole mess to me ever again, then I will fire you and hire someone more intelligent understood?"

Junko ended the call without waiting for a reply. She shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Honestly!" She muttered.

"Everything ok?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, it's fine Sweetheart," she replied. "So anyone up for dinner, my treat?"

"I'm game," Makoto grinned.

"Same here," Kyoko smiled.

Junko grabbed Makoto and Kyoko hands and dragged the pair to an expensive restaurant.

Makoto eyes nearly fell out as he saw the prices for the food. He took a glace at Junko, and she saw this.

"Sweetheart, don't start please," she said firmly. Makoto could only nod, and he kept quiet and ordered his food.

A few hours later

The trio was back home, Makoto was upstairs having a shower, while Kyoko was in the kitchen having a glass of milk.

Junko was in the living room and she watched Kyoko come in with the glass, and the detective sat down beside her.

"Hey Junko," Kyoko whispered seductively. "I think we should go upstairs and join Makoto in the shower."

Junko began to smile, "I'll race you." However before got a chance to get themselves ready, Junko phone began to ring.

"Oh, go away!" She moaned, she picked up the phone and didn't recognise the number.

She took the call and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Kyoko began to nibble at Junko other ear. "Yes, this is Junko Enoshima, may I ask who is calling?" She asked in a steady voice.

Kyoko smirked and upped her game, and she began to kiss Junko neck.

"What kind of joke is this?" Junko said in anger, causing Kyoko to stop her actions. "Why would the Prime Minister of Japan be phoning a model?" Junko asked.

Kyoko eyes widen, and she tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey listen PM, as I've said to my agent. I'm not going to that show, end of it."

Junko eyes began to widen, "go on I'm listening?"

Makoto came downstairs in his sleeping clothes, and Kyoko saw him, and she put her finger to her mouth. Makoto nodded and kept quiet.

"No deal!" Junko replied. Then she pressed a button her phone and placed it on the table.

"Right PM, you're on loudspeaker. If you want me to go to this stupid fashion show, then here are my terms. However, if you reject them, then the call is ending."

 **"May I ask who is listening to our conversation before we talk?"** The Prime Minister asked.

"Just my boyfriend and girlfriend that's all."

 **"I understand please continue,"** said the man.

"Here are my terms, if you want me to go to this fashion show, so you can impress the other countries that attending this gig. Then I want you to pass the law on polygamous marriages!" She demanded.

Makoto and Kyoko were left stunned at Junko demand.

 **"Miss Enoshima, we both know that would won't get passed by the government. I know that you have sent a letter asking for the subject to be looked into but it's not worth our time, and it would create a ruckus within the country."**

"Well tough cookie, those are my terms, you have a minute to decide, and please note, if you say yes. I want the law passed through before the show, so you have two months. Because if it doesn't then, I'm not going as simple as."

 **"I guess I have not choice but to accept and see if I make your request legal,"** the prime minister sighed.

"May I ask why you are so keen for me to go?" Junko asked.

 **"It's simple really,"** the man replied. **"You reputation within the modelling business is high. You have a huge following, and people have respect for you. Lastly, you never leave the country to model. You have always done your work in this country, that why this show is a big deal. Because people are coming from all over the globe to see you in person, you can put Japan in the spotlight in a positive way of course."**

Junko began to shake her head. "My reputation means nothing; people know me more because of my relationship with Sweetheart and Babe. Secondly, people respect me because I'm following my heart and be in a three-way relationship. I'm not a typical model, who gets shackled to the job and follow protocol. I love my Sweetheart and Babe, they both mean the world to me."

 **"I see,"** the Prime Minister replied. **"Well, I will see your request gets brought forward next week."**

"Good," Junko replied. "One more thing, how did you get my number?"

 **"When I heard that your agent made a mess of things. I made a few phone calls to get your number. However please note, this is not my phone I'm using. So don't be thinking you have the Prime Minister phone number."**

"I figure as much," Junko replied annoyed. "If we are done here, please hang up and delete my number."

 **"Of course goodnight Miss Enoshima"** the man replied, and the call ended.

"Sorry Babe for losing the rag, I was enjoying your small kisses on my neck," Junko smiled.

"It's fine," Kyoko replied as she went back to kissing Junko neck.

"Oh, Babe!" Junko moaned.

"Your some woman," Makoto said as he sat down beside Junko and began to kiss the other side of her neck. "Telling the most powerful man in Japan, what your terms are," he chuckled.

He went to kissing her neck, causing Junko to moan softly.

"Come on Sweetheart; I may have gotten Babe and me the chance to marry you."

"Maybe," Kyoko said softly. "But time will time on that one. But as for right now, I want to make love to you two," the detective said seductively.

Kyoko stood up and grabbed Junko and Makoto hand and led the pair upstairs for a few hours of passion.

A month later

The Prime Minister kept his word and made polygamous marriages legal. Of course, many people weren't happy about this. But in the Prime Minister point of view, it was a decent trade-off.

Japan would get a small financial boost with all the people coming over to see one of Japan's leading model for the first time in person. Plus it would put Japan on the news in a positive manner, so it was a win-win.

Kyoko and Junko were in the trio's bedroom getting their wedding dresses on. The trio decided to get married straight away and wanted to do it in privacy. The trio did invite their familes to come and see them get married.

Junko sister Mukuro came as she was Junko bridesmaid, as did Kyoko's father Jin, while for Makoto family, his parents and his sister Komaru came.

"You look beautiful Junko," Kyoko said resisting the urge to kiss her girlfriend.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Junko winked. Kyoko giggled, and she took her gloves off, so she could put her white gloves on, and Junko saw Kyoko burned hands.

Junko held both hands and looked into Kyoko eyes. "I will never forget the day; you showed Sweetheart and me your hands for the first time," Junko said quietly. "It was a past you never wanted to share or show. But you trusted us enough to see your hands, even still to this day whenever Sweetheart and I see your hand. We both feel honoured because you trust us."

Kyoko closed her eyes, "it wasn't easy showing you two my hands, because I didn't know how you two would react. But in the end, I had nothing to worry about" she chuckled and opened her eyes. "Because you two didn't care about my hands and you both show my hands love. When I take my gloves off."

"Babe," Junko whispered as she leaned in and kissed Kyoko on the lips. "Sweetheart and I will always show your hands love no matter what."

Kyoko began to smile warmly and pull Junko in for a hug. "Junko thank you; I love you."

"I love you too Babe," Junko replied warmly.

An hour later

Makoto was standing in the hall along with his best man, his father while his mother and Komaru were sitting down. A female minister came into the room and walked up to Makoto, and then the music started to play, and Junko came in first with Mukuro who was wearing a red dress.

Then Kyoko walked in with her father; the two women made there way up to Makoto and the minister. Jin sat down beside Makoto mother and sister.

"Everyone thanks you for coming on this special day," the minister said. "Can the Groom and the two Brides, please hold hands we will make the vows." Makoto, Kyoko and Junko all held hands.

Makoto spoke first. "I, Makoto Naegi take you, Kyoko Kirigiri and Junko Enoshima to be my wedded wives, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Then Kyoko spoke. "I, Kyoko Kirgiri take you, Makoto Naegi to be my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

Lastly, Junko spoke. "I, Junko Enoshima take you, Makoto Naegi to be my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"The rings please," the minister asked. Makoto father went into his pocket and pulled three rings and handed one to Kyoko. Junko raised Makoto left hand, and Kyoko put the wedding ring on his wedding finger.

Then Makoto father hands the other two ring to Makoto. Junko raised Kyoko left hand and took her white glove off with Makoto putting the wedding ring on Kyoko wedding finger.

Kyoko then raised Junko left hand with Makoto putting the wedding ring on Junko wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife and wife; you may kiss the two brides," the minister smiled. Makoto and Kyoko kissed first then Makoto kissed Junko.

"Allow me to present Mr Makoto Naegi, Mrs Kyoko Naegi and Mrs Junko Naegi," the minister said.

Kyoko and Junko finally achieved their dream and married the man they both loved. The trio felt closer than they have ever been. As for Makoto, he was finally happy that he got to marry Kyoko and Junko, his two best friends and lovers all three were only 21 years old.

The trio all thanked their family for showing up, and the trio quickly left as they had a plane to catch to start their honeymoon.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	3. Babies

Makoto was living the dream he was married to Kyoko and Junko, and he was a few days away from being a father as both women were pregnant, and they were both due soon.

The trio had been married for a year, and both women wanted to start a family. Makoto spent many nights slaving away until both women became pregnant, to say that he was tired from the process would have been an understatement.

Makoto was at work typing away on his computer; he had been doing a few extra hours in the past month to earn extra cash.

"Hey Naegi, can I see you in my office," said his manager. Makoto saved his work and got off his seat and followed the manager into his office.

The manager sat on his chair while Makoto took the guest chair.

"The reason I've called you into the office is as you may know. The company has been doing poorly in the last six months," said the man. Makoto nodded and remained silent.

"I have had a look at the book, and I need to start letting people go to save the company," the manager sighed. Makoto eyes widen in panic, and his manager saw this, and he sighed again.

"Your one of the people I'm letting go. I'm sorry, Naegi."

"B-But…you can't," Makoto said in shock. "I h-have two children coming soon."

"Yes, I know that," his manager replied sadly. "But it was not an easy decision again. I would like to say sorry."

Makoto went silent as the despair crept in. How was he going to tell Kyoko and Junko, that their husband was made redundant? He was going to become a father in a few days time, and he didn't have a job to support his family. He felt useless, and he was hurting inside.

The manager looked on and saw the panic on Makoto face, and it saddened him. Makoto was one of his best workers, and it pained him having to let Makoto go.

"Naegi, I'm not supposed to do this. But I will give you this month wage as a thank you for the hard work you have shown over the past three years," said the manager.

"Thanks," Makoto mumbled. He stood up and left the office.

Makoto collected his stuff and left the building and got into the car and started to cry.

Naegi family home

Kyoko and Junko were sitting on the sofa watching the tv.

"It won't be long now Babe until we are both mothers," Junko said delightedly.

"Yes, I can't wait. However, I do regret making Makoto have sex with us all those times," Kyoko said quietly. "I think he was getting slightly bored of all the sex that was going on."

"I hear you," Junko replied. "But I'm sure he is raring to go again," she giggled.

"I'm sure he is," Kyoko smirked.

"Mistress Enoshima, Mistress Kirigiri," said a female voice. Both women turned their heads to see the maid Kirumi Tojo standing at the door.

"I have finished all the tasks that you two have given me, and I await further command," she replied. Kyoko looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was 1 pm.

"Tojo have you had lunch yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, Mistress!" Kirumi replied.

"Very well, go and have your lunch right now please."

"As you wish Mistress," the maid replied and left the living room.

Junko hired Kirumi a few weeks ago as she and Kyoko were reaching the latter stages of their pregnancies, making the two struggling to do any housework while Makoto was away at work. So Junko thought of hiring a maid, and she will admit that she got lucky as Kirumi took her role as maid very seriously.

The house was spotless from top to bottom, every task that Kirumi was given she always done without question. She showed respected to her employers, which irk Makoto as he didn't enjoy getting called Master.

"I think we should keep Tojo after we have given birth," Junko said.

"I don't think we should," Kyoko replied. "Once we have our children, we will lose our bump, and we can go back to normal."

"I agree with you, Babe," Junko answered back. "But it would be nice to have an extra pair of hands, and even you have to admit Tojo does one hell of a job."

Kyoko began to think about Tojo and Junko saw her lover in deep thought.

"I will think about it, ok?" Kyoko replied.

"Fantastic!" Junko grinned.

Kirumi walked into the living room with a plate and cup.

"Would it be ok if I sit in here to have my lunch?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, you can" Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you, Mistress!" Kirumi replied, and she sat on the chair, putting the cup on a glass table.

Kirumi started to munch on her sandwich, and her eyes were fixed on the tv. There was an advert on the telly showing off the latest vacuum cleaner.

"If I only had one of those, it would make my job easier," she said without thinking.

"Is that you hinting that we should buy one?" Junko giggled. Kirumi face turned to horror, as Kyoko and Junko saw her blush little as well.

"Mistress Enoshima please forgive me!" Kirumi said as she put her plate on the table and stood up and bowed. "I didn't mean to speak my thoughts out loud."

Junko started to wave her hand back and forth. "It's fine Tojo, please sit back down and continue to have your lunch."

Kirumi sat back down and went back to her sandwich, keeping her mind focused this time around.

"I will admit Tojo does raise a good point," Kyoko said.

"Wait, I have?" Kirumi replied in shock as Junko looked at Kyoko with interest.

"How long has it been since we bought our current vacuum cleaner?" Kyoko asked. Junko folded her arms and started to think.

"Um…it must be 3 years now I think?" Junko replied. "No, wait it's defo 3 years because we got that vacuum cleaner when we moved into that flat when left Hope's Peak that would have made us 19 at the time. Then a year later we moved into here, and two years later, here we are."

"I see," Kyoko replied. "I can't believe it's been three years since we left that school. Anyway, I think we should upgrade, don't you agree?"

"Come on Babe, do you think Sweetheart will be happy at you spending money on a new vacuum cleaner?" Junko replied.

"As if money is an issue for us!" Kyoko smirked.

"Money might not be an issue for us two, but to Sweetheart it is," Junko said.

Makoto was always self-conscious that he made the least money out of the trio. Every so often, Kyoko and Junko would put an arm around him and tell him they didn't care what he was earning in a bid to rest his concerns.

"Yes I'm aware, after all, that's why he is doing a few extra hours at his job. So he can provide for his family," Kyoko sighed. "I wish he wouldn't push himself."

"I totally agree with you Babe," Junko said sadly.

A few seconds later, all three women heard the front door open and close. Junko and Kyoko looked at each other and wondered who it was. While Kirumi quickly finished her sandwich and got up and rushed out of the living room to see who it was.

"Welcome home Master Naegi. What are you…" Kirumi stopped talking as she saw Makoto eyes were red. "Master, are you ok? It appears that you have been crying?" Kirumi asked.

Makoto ignored the maid as he made his way upstairs, Kirumi went back into the living room.

"That is Master Naegi home, " she said to Kyoko and Junko. The two women looked at each other in confusion.

"It appears that Master Naegi has been crying, his eyes were red," Kirumi said.

"Crying?" Junko said, concerned.

"Yes, Mistress!"

Junko got off the sofa with a helping hand from the maid, and the model made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" she shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Makoto shouted back. "I need time to think."

"He needs time to think?" Junko muttered to herself. "Hey Sweetheart you can come and talk to Babe and me, we are always here for you" she shouted.

"Why bother?" He shouted back, Junko notice the anger in his voice. "I'm just a useless husband. You and Kyoko can do well better than me."

Hearing this caused Junko eyes to grow wide. "Something is defo wrong here."

She saw Kyoko walking towards her.

"Junko I can hear him shouting in anger what's going on?" Kyoko asked, concerned.

"I don't know Babe. I'm trying to find out," Junko replied.

"Ok, step aside," Kyoko said. "Let's see if I can use my detective skills to get the information out of him."

"Be gentle ok," Junko pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will," Kyoko smiled.

"Hey Makoto, it's Kyoko how come you're from home early? Did your boss give you the afternoon off?" She asked.

"Kyoko…leave me alone please" he shouted.

"Answer the question, please. Junko and I want to help you," Kyoko shouted.

"Help me? Why on Earth would you two want to help a useless husband like me, who had just been made redundant…"

Kyoko and Junko quickly looked at each other, and both sighed.

"Makoto, please come down here right now," Kyoko pleaded.

She never got a reply, Kyoko looked over to Kirumi who was standing at the frame of the living room door.

"Tojo, would you mind getting him for us?" She asked the maid.

"Consider it done!" she replied.

Kirumi walked past the pregnant women and headed upstairs. She walked into the trio's bedroom to find Makoto sitting on the bed, crying. He looked up to see the maid looking at him.

"Get out off my bedroom now," he sobbed.

"I can't do that, Master. Your wives are concerned about you, and my task is to bring out downstairs," Kirumi replied calmly.

"Kirumi Tojo I order you to leave this room right now!" Makoto said in anger.

Kirumi stood her ground. "No I will not, your hurting and you need someone to talk to."

Makoto punched the bed anger. "If you do not leave right now, consider yourself fired!"

Kirumi again stood her ground and didn't flinch. "Fire me all you want!"

Makoto started to glare at Kirumi, but he didn't have the heart to fire her.

"Leave me alone" he sobbed.

"Master," Kirumi said softly. "Your wives are concerned about you please come down and speak to them."

"Why do you care?" Makoto shot back in anger. "You are only here for the money."

Kirumi closed her eyes and let out a sigh in a bid to keep her anger in check.

"If I was only here for the money, why do I come here an hour early when you go to work and stay an extra hour until you get home. My contract is Monday through Friday, 9-5 not 8-6. I don't ask to get paid those two extra hours per day. Because I rather not see two women who are pregnant panic when their waters break and you're still at work," she said calmly.

Makoto closed his eyes he knew that he went too far. "Tojo I'm sorry" he regrettably.

"It's fine Master, please go down and see your wives. Like I said before they are worried about you."

"But how can I?" He sobbed. "I've lost my job…h-how I'm supposed to support my family now."

"Worry about that later," Kirumi said calmly. "Please go downstairs."

Makoto wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Ok, let's go," he said weakly. Makoto left the room with the maid following him close behind. He made his way to the top of the stairs, and he saw Kyoko and Junko at the bottom of the stairs smiling at him.

Then suddenly Kyoko smile left her face, and she held her bump.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Junko said, concerned.

"My waters just broke!" Kyoko gasped. Kirumi rushed back into the trio's bedroom and quickly gathered clothes.

Makoto rushed down the stairs, and he took hold of Kyoko's gloved hands.

"Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" He asked.

"Makoto, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Sweetheart relax will ya?" Junko said as she put her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them.

"Me and Babe, will talk about your job problem at some point but right now Babe needs you ok?"

"I understand, I'm sorry for my rubbish attitude," Makoto mumbled.

"Makoto, as long as your with Junko and me, nothing else matters" Kyoko smiled.

Makoto began to smile, and he kissed her, then kissed Junko.

"Thank you both; I don't know where I would be without you two. "

Kyoko continued to smile as Junko spoke. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. You two better text me the….." Junko stopped talking, and she held her bump.

"Umm….my waters just broke!" Junko said alarmed. Makoto closed his eyes and took a big breath to keep calm.

"Ok, you two put your shoes on, and I will get clothes for you both," he said.

Both women nodded, and he rushed upstairs into the bedroom and saw Tojo putting Kyoko clothes into a bag.

"Tojo, Junko waters broke as well," he said. Kirumi paused and looked at him.

"Really?" She said, shocked. He nodded in return.

"I see, well I will pack stuff for Mistress Enoshima as well. You go and help her and Mistress Kirigiri put on shoes and that and take them both into the car," she said as she went and grabbed some of Junko clothes.

"Will do…. Tojo, I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of order," Makoto sighed.

"No doubt we will talk about this some point but for now go and help your wives!" The maid replied. Makoto went back downstairs and helped his wives get their shoes on, and the trio went outside.

The two women got into the car, and Kirumi came out with two bags. "Master Naegi here are clothes and some other personal belongings for your wives. I will see my self out at 5 pm, and I will put the key through the letterbox."

"That will be fine, but please keep a key on you so you can let yourself in tomorrow morning just in case Makoto isn't back," Kyoko said.

"Are you sure?" Kirumi asked.

"Yes, and that is an order!"

Kirumi nodded, "very well. I hope things go well for you and Mistress Enoshima," she said, smiling.

An hour later

Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were in a hospital room, with the two women sitting on their respective beds. Junko used her popularity to get her and Kyoko a room to themselves, which Kyoko was grateful for as they could remain private.

Makoto was sitting in a chair between the two beds, and both women could see the troubled look on their husband face. Before either woman got a chance to say anything, the door opened and Komaru, Mukuro and Jin walked in.

"I'm glad to see that you two are doing ok," Komaru smiled, causing Kyoko and Junko to smile back. Mukuro sat beside Junko as Jin walked up to his daughter.

"Hey, Muku," Junko smiled.

"Hello Junko, how are you feeling?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, so you looking forward to becoming an auntie?" Junko asked.

"Yes, I'm well prepared," Mukuro smiled. "I have been reading baby books; I'm raring to go."

Junko began to laugh. "You will make a great aunt, Muku."

"Kyoko, how are you feeling?" Jin asked.

"Excited" Kyoko replied with a smile. "Are you ready to become a grandfather?"

"More than I'll ever be," Jin chuckled.

Komaru put her on her brother's shoulder.

"Hey earth to Makoto," she said as she began to shake his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and got up and left the room.

"What's up with Makoto?" Mukuro asked. "I'm thought he would be delighted?" Junko kept quiet, forcing Kyoko to talk.

"Makoto was made redundant a few hours ago, and he has been calling himself useless."

Komaru shook her head, and she made her way to the door.

"Naegi wait," Jin said. Komaru stopped in her tracks.

"Let me talk to him, can you keep an eye on Kyoko for me please?"

Komaru turned around and looked at Kyoko, and her sister-in-law gives her a nod.

"Fine, he is all yours," Komaru said.

"Thank you Naegi," Jin said, and he left the room to look for Makoto.

After a few minutes of searching, Jin found Makoto sitting outside on a bench. He walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Kyoko told me what happened today," he said. Makoto didn't reply.

"Losing your job must be terrible, but you need to push that in the back of your head, for now. You have important things to worry about," Jin said.

"I know I do," Makoto said, finally breaking his silence.

"But I loved that job, Monday through Friday 9-5 with weekends off. That job was perfect" he muttered. "But now I need to find a job, which could have fewer hours and might need to do weekends."

Jin didn't reply at first as he was thinking. Then he finally spoke. "I may have an idea."

Makoto turned his head to look at his former Headmaster.

"One of my members of staff is retiring in a few months time. It's a PR job if you're interested."

Makoto eyes widen in shock, "w-wait are you sure?"

Jin nodded, "Of course I am, although I will speak to your former employer for a reference as standard procedure."

"T-Thank you, Mr Kirigiri," Makoto said stunned.

"If you truly want to thank me, you will get in that building and attend to your wives," Jin smiled. Makoto got up and walked back to the hospital.

Jin had a smile on his face, "if only he knew that I was planning to offer him the job before he was redundant," he chuckled.

Many hours later

Kyoko gave birth to a baby boy, while Junko gave birth to a baby girl. Makoto mood was sky high after becoming a father twice in the space of an hour.

The boy was called Kira Naegi; he had his father's hair and Kyoko's purple eye. As for the girl, she was called Emilia Naegi, and she had Junko's hair colour and Makoto's hazel green eyes.

It was 10 pm, both women and children were asleep. Makoto was sitting in the chair as he watched them all sleep, and he was happy again. Before Junko and Kyoko had given birth, he told the pair the excellent news about the job that Jin had offered him. But women were delighted for him.

But Kyoko knew about the job offer beforehand as she was the one who asked her father about giving the job to Makoto.

Makoto text Kirumi the good news and he told her that everyone was getting out tomorrow afternoon. She replied, and she said that she would wait for their return.

As he continued to watch his family.

Makoto whispered. "Kyoko, Junko, Kira and Emilia. I love you all." He closed his eyes and joined his family in peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	4. Kyoko's Hands

It had been 6 months since Makoto, Kyoko and Junko starting dating. Junko behaviour approved so much that she no longer caused any trouble in class. While Kyoko became more open and felt alive, she and Junko kept on arguing with each other to fool their classmates to ensure that their relationship with Makoto was a kept a secret.

As the trio's bond grew strong over the 6 months, something kept nibbling away at Kyoko, and it was her hands. They were burned years before she came to Hope's Peak and there were scarred for life.

She always wore gloves to hide her pain from the world and the only person that saw her hands was her grandfather. She made a vow to only show her hands to people she can trust or consider family.

Kyoko was terrified to show her hands to Makoto and Junko in case the pair were put off by her hands. She loved Makoto and Junko and the thought of losing both of them terrified her greatly.

It was the last day of school before they went for their summer holidays. Kyoko was sitting outside sitting on the grass. She was reading a book while having lunch. While Makoto and Junko were together, Kyoko and Junko agreed to share Makoto while they were in school, which upset him as he wanted to hang out with both of his girlfriends at the same time.

The only person that knew what was truly going was on Junko's older twin sister, Mukuro. The older sister was happy that Junko was able to find people who loved her and turned her into a better person.

"Hey, Kirigiri do you mind if I joined you?" Said a female voice. Kyoko put her book down and looked up to see Mukuro carrying a plastic bag.

"Yes, of course, you can," Kyoko replied.

Mukuro sat down and went into her bag and pulled out crisps and a bottle of juice.

"I thought you would be with Naegi, but it looks like it's my sister turn to be with him," Mukuro said.

"That is correct," Kyoko replied as she closed her book.

"Kirigiri, I know it's not my business what you, Naegi or my sister gets up to but would it not be best if you three made your relationship public?" Mukuro asked.

"I doubt that would be the best choice and I don't think the Headmaster would be chuffed to hear," Kyoko replied.

"What his daughter finding happiness?" Mukuro said surprised. "Kirigiri, I know full well that you don't get on well with your father."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "does your sister tell you everything?"

"Not everything," Mukuro said firmly. "She hasn't told me how big Naegi is and the size of your boobs," she joked. Kyoko began to laugh.

"But seriously," Mukuro said firmly. "I'm sure your father would be happy for you, granted he will be shocked as I was when Junko told me that she was dating and you."

"Are you fine with Junko dating a girl?" Kyoko asked with interest.

"She can do as she pleases," Mukuro replied smiling. "She is old enough to make her own choices in life, and I know you and Naegi will look after her well. Although I will admit, I was somewhat shocked that she is bi-sexual and I was shocked ever more finding out that you were the girl."

"I wonder though," Kyoko said quietly as she looked at her gloved hands.

"Junko has also spoken about your hands as well," Mukuro said. Kyoko looked at Mukuro in disbelief.

"Wait she has? I haven't shown her nor Naegi my hands!"

"I know you haven't," Mukuro replied calmly. "But Junko knows your hiding something painful under those gloves. I mean you were those gloves all the time even in the swimming classes. Junko has wanted to ask you for a while, but she is so scared to ask you in case you snap at her."

"Enoshima scared? I must be hearing things," Kyoko replied.

"Nope, you heard correctly" Mukuro sighed. "Honestly, if ever since you and Naegi have started dating my sister, she has become soft and…fluffy. There are times I ask her to shut up because she goes on about you and Naegi a bit too much."

Kyoko began to blush, and she turned her head away. "I wouldn't snap at her," she said quietly. "I'm scared she and Naegi will be put off by my hands."

"Doubt it," Mukuro replied.

"My sister will love you and Naegi no matter what," Mukuro replied. Kyoko turned her back to Mukuro only to see her smiling warmly.

"Yes, my sister loves you two very much."

Kyoko was speechless as she felt her heart go that ever bit faster.

"I see," Kyoko said finally with a smile. "Thank you Ikusaba, hearing that has given me the strength I need."

"Don't mention," Mukuro smiled.

Later on that day

Kyoko was sitting her dorm room as she waited for Makoto and Junko to arrive. She heard a knock on the door, and she hopped off her bed to answer it.

She opened the door and quickly let Makoto and Junko in before anyone saw them.

"Thanks for coming," she smiled.

"Anything for you Kirigiri," Junko said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Enoshima," Kyoko whispered.

"Could you and Makoto sit on the bed, there is something important I need to show you two," she said.

Makoto went over and sat on the bed with Junko joining him with Kyoko standing in front of the pair.

"Now what I'm about to show you two, is only something that my grandfather has seen," Kyoko said as she started to pull one glove off. Junko jumped off the bed and stopped Kyoko in her tracks.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kirigiri?" Junko said concerned.

"Yes, I do," Kyoko whispered. Junko stepped backwards and sat back down on the bed.

Kyoko took both of her gloves off leaving Makoto and Junko horrified by what they saw.

"I was betrayed by someone that I trusted in the past, and my hands were burned as a result," Kyoko said quietly. "I made a promise to myself never to trust anyone again, that's why I was so cold to everyone in the class."

Junko stood back up and walked over to Kyoko, and she hugged her girlfriend tightly. Makoto then stood up and walked over to the pair, and he wrapped his arms both girls.

"I was scared to show you two my hands in case you both were put off by them," Kyoko said sadly.

"Me and Naegi will never be put off by your hands," Junko said. Makoto let go of the pair then Junko let go of Kyoko.

"Can me and Naegi touch them?" Junko asked.

"…Yes, you two can," Kyoko replied surprised. Makoto took Kyoko's right hand while Junko Kyoko's left hand. Both of them began to caress Kyoko's hands.

"If we are hurting you please tell us," Makoto said softly.

"It…it feels nice," Kyoko smiled. "I made a vow…that only people that I trust, or I see as close family can see my hands."

Makoto and Junko both stopped caressing Kyoko and looked at her.

"Kirigiri, we are honoured," Junko said warmly as she leaned in and kissed Kyoko on the lips. "There is something I need to tell both of you," Junko said as she held Makoto hand now they were all holding hands with each other.

"I love you both; you two mean the world to me," Junko smiled. "These last 6 months have been a blast, and I hope it may continue forever."

"It will," Makoto said grinning. "I love you both as well. I can't still believe I'm going out with two gorgeous women."

Kyoko and Junko began to laugh, while Makoto started to blush.

"He looks so cute when he blushes," Junko giggled.

"I would say very cute" Kyoko smirked. "Enoshima, Naegi I love you. I was scared to show my hands, but I had nothing to worry about I'm lucky to have you two in my life."

Makoto and Junko both kissed Kyoko on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Now who looks very cute," Makoto chuckled.

"I hear you Naegi" Junko giggled. "I'm struggling not to pounce on her and kiss her like crazy."

Kyoko started to laugh, "Oh Enoshima what are you like?"

Junko could only giggle as Kyoko smiled at her girlfriend. Life was perfect, she had a wonderful boyfriend and girlfriend, and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	5. Nightmares

"Look at this despair it's beautiful," Junko said as she saw Hope's Peak students getting killed by the reserve course students.

"It certainly is," Makoto replied. He, Junko and Mukuro were standing on the roof of the school building watching all the chaos happening.

"It's showtime!" Junko giggled as she used her binoculars to look at something.

"I'm guessing Yukizome is giving her speech to the class?" Makoto asked.

"Yip, and once she is finished, then the class will leave the school and cause wonderful despair," Junko said drooling.

Makoto smiled, and he looked at Junko and saw the drool. "You know Junko; I can make you drool from something else."

"Not now Sweetheart, I want to watch this," she giggled.

Makoto moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Oh, you can still watch," he said seductively. "All I need to do is go under your skirt and pull down your pants, bend you over slightly and fuck you, nice and slow as you watch our brainwashed slaves get to work."

"Oh, Sweetheart you're so naughty, I love it! But you can fuck me later along with Babe. I don't want Muku watching you fuck me; she might get turned on by you fucking me," Junko said as she watched Chisa making her speech.

"Ikusaba, would you get turned on with me fucking your sister?" Makoto smirked.

"I..I rather not w-watch Master," Mukuro said weakly. Makoto stepped away from Junko and walked over to Mukuro and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I give you a question, I expect an answer!" He said darkly.

"Y-yes I would!" Mukuro answered back scared. "Junko says you have a nice cock, I…want to see it," Mukuro said blushing.

"Oh Muku, you are such a brainless slut." Junko giggled.

"Consider yourself fortunate that you're a woman Ikusaba. Otherwise, you would get punched for not answering me!" Makoto said coldly.

"Makoto," said a female voice. Makoto turned his head to see Kyoko covered blood and standing next to her was Izuru. The pair had made their way up to the roof to watch Chisa make her speech.

"Kyoko!" Makoto in horror. He shot Mukuro a glare and as Kyoko and Izuru walked over. Makoto rushed over to Kyoko.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Relax I'm fine. A few of the Hope's Peak students attacked me. But I dealt with them," she smirked. "Those combat skills I got taught from Ikusaba have proved useful."

"But apart from that she is still useless, isn't she?" Junko said.

"Yes, she is" Kyoko smiled. Mukuro started to blush.

"Enoshima," Izuru said emotionless. "Everything still on track?"

"Yes, don't worry, I hope you're not upset with me after I killed gamer girl," Junko asked.

"No, I'm not" he replied emotionless.

"Good stuff" Junko giggled. "Guys Yukizome is ready to bomb the classroom."

Makoto and Kyoko walked forward, while Izuru and Mukuro watched from where they were standing. Everyone watched as the classroom lit up and smoked filled the room.

Everyone connected with Hope's Peak will think that Class 77b will have died thanks to that bomb. It will give them the perfect cover for a while until people click on that they had survived.

"Kamukura, we are leaving you and Yukizome in charge of things for the time being," Enoshima said as she turned around and threw the binoculars at Mukuro hitting the soldier on the forehead.

"Useless," Junko said looking at her sister.

"S-Sorry Junko," Mukuro mumbled.

"Getting back on track," Kyoko said firmly. "I have left Yukizome instructions of what I want done if she needs your help Kamukura provide it to her understood?"

"Consider it done," he said.

"Good, now get out of here," she said. Kamukura left the roof without saying a word.

"Ikusaba," Kyoko said firmly.

"Yes, Mistress?" Mukuro replied.

"Get back to the Headmaster and tell him that you lost track of your sister in the chaos, but beg him to keep the doors open, for a while longer in case me, Makoto and Junko show up which we will," Kyoko smirked.

Mukuro nodded, and she walked away with the binoculars in hand.

"I can't believe how much you and Sweetheart have changed since last year," Junko giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kyoko neck and the two kissed.

When Makoto and Kyoko arrived at the school last year, both of them still had hope, despite the despair that was growing in their hearts. Makoto, when was growing up, was average, while his sister became the favourite child as she excelled in everything that he didn't.

When he won a raffle to get a chance to go to Hope's Peak, his parents didn't care. Disgusted by his parent's attitude, he packs his bags and left to go to the school without saying goodbye.

As for Kyoko, well her life was a whole lie. She was told by her grandfather that her father left her behind so he could fulfil his selfish dream. But before she went to Hope's Peak, her grandfather told her the truth why her father left her, and she was broken.

Her father left the family because her mother was dying and her grandfather didn't care and refused to let Kyoko see her mother final moments. Because being a detective came first, nothing else mattered.

She hated her grandfather for being a selfish old man and pushing her father away. While she hated her father for not standing up like a man and taking her with him, she packed her bags and left for Hope's Peak without telling her grandfather.

When the pair got to Hope's Peak, they became close friends, while Junko could sense the despair leaking from them. She quickly became friends with the pair. While Makoto was happy to make new friends, but Kyoko didn't trust Junko.

Kyoko tried to go and see her father, but he always busy and when he wasn't he never bothered to go and see his daughter. Junko stepped in and gave Kyoko a shoulder to cry on as she sunk her claws into Kyoko.

She told Kyoko that she didn't need her father, grandfather or hope. All the detective truly needed in her life was despair, Junko and Makoto. It took a few days, but Kyoko broke down, and she fell into despair, and she never looked back.

At one point her father attempted to speak to her, but by that point, Kyoko was lost in the despair, and she didn't want to know her father anymore. She had Makoto, Junko and the despair.

While for Makoto, it was easy. Junko played on the fact that his parents didn't care about him going to Hope's Peak. She told him that his parents would have been happier if his sister went and not him. Makoto knew Junko spoke the truth.

Junko told him to forget about his parents and embrace the despair with her and Kyoko, they will treat him better than his parents ever did and with that Makoto fell to despair and he never looked back.

As Makoto and Kyoko fell into despair, the pair had become cruel and twisted like Junko. They hid their true selves from there class just like what Junko was doing.

Makoto and Kyoko started dating, and Junko was genuinely happy for them. She had grown a soft spot for the pair. But she was surprised when the couple asked her to join them and make it a trio. Junko happily accepted the offer as she found the couple sexually attractive.

Junko had a plan to bring the world into despair, and it worked perfectly. She had turned the reserve course students on Hope's Peak, and she brainwashed Chisa and Class 77b into despair. Then the class would bring despair to the world.

"Me and Makoto were so clueless last year," Kyoko said softly as she placed her hands on Junko's hips. "You were right Junko, all we need was each other, you and despair."

Junko smiled, and she kissed Kyoko again. "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too Junko," Kyoko said seductively, and she kissed Junko.

"Hey, where is my love!" Makoto joke. The two girls giggled, and they unwrapped themselves from each other.

Then they turned their sights on Makoto. Kyoko grabbed his hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

"My god watching you two kiss is making me wet!" Junko giggled.

"Looks like I will need to lick you dry," Kyoko winked.

Junko started to laugh as Kyoko stepped away to allow Makoto to grab Junko hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you both," Makoto smiled. "Meeting you two has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Junko and Kyoko began to blush causing Makoto to laugh.

"Come on we better and rejoin the class," he said.

"Before we go, Babe are you sure you want to stay in the school with your father until we get out?" Junko asked.

"Yes, I am" Kyoko smiled. "The three of us will be safe within the school, while Kamukura, Yukizome and class 77b carry out our plans."

"Cool," Junko smiled.

"What about you Sweetheart? I know you still care about your sister."

"Don't you worry about her," he grinned. "I have given Yukizome and Class 77b orders to keep my sister and parents alive. I have plans for them."

Both girls eyes lit up with interest.

"Oh, what do you have planned?" Junko asked.

"Now now, that would be telling" he smiled. "Come let's go."

He and the two women left the rooftop and headed back to the part of the school would be lockdown to protect them from the dangers that the outside presented.

As they made their way, the trio bumped into a few remaining reserve course and Hope's Peak students. The trio slaughter everyone that got in their way by the time they rejoined their classmates they were covered in blood.

"Bro, Kirigiri, Enoshima are you guys alright?" Mondo asked concerned.

"Yes, we are fine Mondo," Makoto smiled. "Me and Kirigiri have rescued Enoshima as we promised…." Makoto smiled faded. "But we have no idea where Ikusaba is… Enoshima said that the pair got split up due to fights that were breaking out."

"Bro you don't need to worry Ikusaba is here with us," Mondo said smiling. "She wouldn't talk to any of us. Because she couldn't find Enoshima."

"As long as she is safe that's all that matters," Kyoko said.

"Naegi, Enoshima…Kyoko!" Jin said walking up the trio. He was holding a device with a big button on it. "I'm glad you three have made it back in one piece."

Makoto smiled at the Headmaster. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, bro," Mondo replied. "Ikusaba begged the Headmaster to give you three more time to get back, and it paid off big time."

"Indeed," Jin replied. "Everyone stand back."

Everyone listened to Jin and stood back as he pressed the button on the device and the vault door began to closed sealing himself and the students with the school. Unknown to Jin he had sealed 4 members of the Ultimate Despair, and it would cost him and his students dearly, as Junko had plans for her classmates and it involved a killing game.

1 year later

Junko had her killing game in place, and she had wiped 2 years worth of memories from her classmates with help from Kyoko, Makoto and her sister.

As Makoto and Mukuro were moving bodies around Kyoko felt it was time to see her father one last time before she ended his life. She had Junko with her as the pair entered his office and they saw him sitting at his desk.

"Kyoko?... Enoshima?" He said surprised.

"Headmaster," Kyoko said coldly.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Yes, I have something to tell you?" Kyoko said emotionless. Jin looked at his daughter and said nothing.

Kyoko began to smile, "I am part of the Ulitmate Despair."

Jin froze with the news and Kyoko saw this, and she giggled in delight.

"What's wrong father?"

"P-Please tell that your kidding," he said.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She replied coldly.

"Junko lured Makoto and me into despair last year," she smirked.

"Please no!" Jin said horrified.

"Oh yes!" Junko giggled. "Oh Headmaster, you have no idea what we have planned for our classmates."

"You leave the class alone!" He said in anger as he stood up.

"Father you are in no position to be ordering us around," Kyoko said as she pulled out a gun out from her jacket. "You will die, and the class will join you," she said darkly, and she pulled the trigger and shot Jin in the head.

Jin fell back in his chair with blood flowing from his forehead.

"Oh, that felt good." Kyoko giggled as she dropped the gun and pulled Junko in for a passionate kiss.

A few hours had passed, and the killing game had begun with the class meeting each other for the 'first' time. A bear appeared called Monokuma and explained they were stuck inside the school and to get out. They would have to kill each other and not get caught.

Mukuro was dressed up as Junko so the latter could be the mastermind and control Monokuma. However, Mukuro was doing awful job acting like her sister, and it annoyed Makoto and Kyoko.

During that night Makoto and Kyoko asked Junko to get rid of Mukuro as they felt the soldier would blow their cover. Junko had no plans to kill her sister, but if Mukuro were dangering the plan, then Junko would have no choice.

A few days later

Junko wasn't impressed by Mukuro acting skills and planned to kill her, which pleased Makoto and Kyoko.

The class were given its first motive, and they were all given videos to watch. Makoto watched his video and smile appeared on his face. He was watching his sister getting physically and mentally abused.

" **Please let me go!"** Komaru begged. **"I love despair; I will do anything to get despair. Just please let me go."**

Everything was going to plan, and he had one final task for Komaru to ensure, any hope she had left would vanish.

Sayaka started to scream in terror at what she saw in her video and ran out, and nobody followed her to see if she was ok.

Monokuma then appeared and ordered everyone to the gym all. As the students arrived at the gym hall. Junko got herself into a fight with Monokuma, and she kicked the bear over, and she placed her foot on it.

Monokuma began to chuckle and then spikes appeared from the floor impaling Junko's body all over.

"… Why?…" She said.

Junko looked at Makoto and Kyoko to see the pair smirking.

Junko began to cry as she slowly bled to death. The spikes vanished, and Junko body fell to the ground leaving everybody horrified.

Data room

"OH MY GOD, THAT DESPAIR FELT SO FUCKING GOOD" Junko roared in delight. However, delight turned to sadness as she began to cry. "Muku, I love you, please forgive me," she sobbed, Junko knew she would have trouble sleeping tonight.

Later on that night

Sayaka asked Makoto to swap rooms with her, and he agreed. Sayaka planned to kill Leon and pin the blame on Makoto.

Junko watched the action unfolded. Sayaka and Leon battled it out, and Leon broke her wrist, causing Sayaka to run into the bathroom. Leon kicked the door in, and he stabbed Sayaka in the stomach.

He rushed out of the bathroom and cleaned up the evidence of him ever being the room and left. However, he was unaware that Sayaka was clinging on to life. She wrote 11037 on the wall, and she awaited her death.

She was lying there growing numb then she saw Makoto and Kyoko appear at the bathroom door.

"Nae..gi…Kiri..giri," she said barely. "Help…me…please." Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, and both laughed.

"Help you?" Makoto said surprised. "Why on Earth would I help a girl who tried to frame me?"

"Naegi…I'm…sorry."

"Yeah, so I'm I for being a stupid fool!" He huffed as he walked over got on his knees. "Hey, Maizono wanna know a secret?" He smirked.

Sayaka didn't reply as she didn't have the strength anymore.

"Me and Kyoko are working with the mastermind and that Junko you saw die. She was a fake; the real Junko is the real is controlling this game."

"Makoto why are you even telling her all this?" Kyoko asked.

"Easy my love, I'm doing this to get my despair," he said. "You…mon…ster" Sayaka said as her head fell and she died.

"I was wrong to question you Makoto that felt wonderful," Kyoko giggled, and she looked turned her head to see Monokuma sitting on the bed. "Have long have you been watching?" She asked.

"Since you two got in here" the bear replied. "Let the games begin" he chuckled.

A month later

Leon was found guilty of killing Sakaya, and he was executed, which Makoto and Kyoko enjoyed watching Leon getting pummeled by baseballs. Chihiro was soon killed by Mondo, and he got executed.

Then Taka met his end by Hufumi then who was murdered by Celestia who planned both murders, but she also executed. Monokuma told the remaining students that Sakura was mole which torn the group apart and Sakura committed suicide in a bid to stop the fighting and turn the student's attention on the mastermind.

Aoi was in complete despair by her friend's suicide which Makoto and Kyoko enjoyed seeing. Junko decided to call the final trial, and she gave the class access to the whole school to find clues. If they could beat the mastermind, they are free to go. But if they fail, then they will face death.

Final trial

Makoto and Kyoko managed to work out that the mastermind was Junko Enoshima. The Junko that they knew was a fake and her name was Mukuro Ikusaba. Monokuma started to chuckle, and smoke appeared.

As the smoke vanished Junko appeared, causing Aoi, Toko and Hiro to freak out.

"Sup bitches" Junko grinned. "It's good to see you all again."

"Again?" Byakuya replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I wiped two years of memories from you all" she giggled.

"WHAT!?" Byakuya roared.

"Tut tut no shouting please" Junko pouted. "What I have said is true. I have wiped all of your memories. We were such a family too."

"But why would you do such a horrible thing?" Aoi said with tears running down her face.

"Because I love despair, swimmer girl" Junk grinned. "Plus looked at this" Junko clicked her fingers and the all the tv's turned on and everyone who shocked to see the world destroyed.

"What the hell is going on?" Byakuya asked.

"A year ago, I launched a plan to cover the world in complete despair, and it worked a treat. Your former Headmaster asked all of us if we wanted to stay in this building where it was safe as such." Junko clicked her fingers again.

The tv's changed to all students getting asked if they agreed to stay in the school until the despair was destroyed. When Aoi saw Sakura, she lost it and began to cry.

"Seeing friends turned strangers killing each other to get out of school they all agreed to stay in was very despairing and I loved it!" Junko laughed.

"You disgust me!" Byakuya said in anger.

"Thank you!" Junko giggled. "Right here is the deal, all you six have to do is vote for hope. One single despair vote will give me the win and considering how swimmer girl is doing. It's fair to say I've won."

"You will never win!" Makoto said in defiance. "We will beat you and leave this school and restore hope to the world."

"Naegi is right!" Kyoko smiled. "We haven't come this far to fail here. Our classmates will be rooting for us to win."

"Sakura," Aoi whispered as she began to wipe her tears and stood tall. "I will defeat you Enoshima for Sakura!" she said.

"We will see," Junko smirked. "Let the battle for Hope vs Despair begin!"

Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi, Hiro, Byakuya and Toko voted. But horror filled the room when Makoto and Kyoko picked despair.

"Oh, I forgot to say that Sweetheart and Babe are on my side this whole time," Junko laughed.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Aoi screamed, Kyoko and Makoto began to laugh.

"I thought we were friends Hina?" Makoto said.

"It's Asahina to you," Aoi said darkly.

"Why are you both on Enoshima side?" Byakuya asked hoping to himself and the others time.

"We both love despair!" Kyoko smirked. "Here's a little secret, me and Makoto haven't lost our memories."

Byakuya didn't have a reply as he was stunned by the information.

"Junko its time," Kyoko said.

"I hear ya, Babe," Junko replied. She pulled a device from her pocket and pressed the button. The floor opens up underneath Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro and Toko causing them all to fall to their deaths.

"It's finally over despair has beaten hope!" Makoto smiled.

"Indeed it has," Kyoko smiled in return.

"Come let's get out of here the others are waiting for us outside," Junko said.

As the trio arrived at the vault door, Junko pressed the button on the device, and the door opened. The trio saw Chisa, Izuru and Komaru standing outside waiting for them.

"Makoto!" Komaru said delightedly. She ran and hugged her brother.

"It's good to see you again Komaru," Makoto said warmly.

"Same here Makoto," Komaru replied.

"Mistress Enoshima, Mistress Kirigiri and Master Naegi," Chisa smiled. "It's wonderful to see you all again."

"It's great to be back outside," Junko said.

"Hey Komaru," Makoto said.

"What's up Makoto?"

"What side are you on?" He asked.

"I'm with despair Makoto!" Komaru smiled darkly.

"Good, let's test your loyalty," Makoto chuckled. "Kamukura, Yukizome go and get our guests from the car."

The pair went to the car and dragged two people out of the car. Their faces were covered by masks.

Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Komaru walked up to the people, and Makoto took their masks off.

"Mother! Father!" Komaru gasped.

"Kamukura hand my sister the gun please," Makoto ordered.

Izuru pulled out a gun from within his suit and handed it to Komaru.

"Kill our parents, and embrace the despair forever," he whispered in her ear.

"Komaru don't listen to him," her mother said. "Please put the gun down."

Komaru pointed the gun at her parents, but her hand was shaking.

"Komaru, we love you," said her father.

"Our parents don't love you Komaru," Makoto whispered. "Let the despair guide you, and we will be together again just like old times."

Komaru closed her eyes and said, "I choose despair!" She opened her eyes, and she shot her parents.

Makoto began to laugh, Komaru hope was crushed.

Junko watched on, and her eyes widen in horror.

"No I don't want this!" she said horrified. "Please someone wake me up from this nightmare!" She dropped to her knees and held her head. "I want Muku back! Please, someone, wake me up."

"She has lost it," Kyoko giggled.

"Indeed she has," Makoto said. He took the gun from Komaru and aimed it at Junko. "Goodbye Enoshima, me and Kyoko rule this world now," he said. Then he pulled the trigger.

Real World

"Junko wake up," Makoto begged. He and Kyoko were woken up by Junko who was having a horrible dream.

"Junko it's your Babe I'm here for you," Kyoko said as she grabbed Junko hand.

Junko finally opened her eyes, and she was crying.

"Good your awake," Makoto sighed, and he helped Junko sit up.

"Sweetheart, Babe I'm sorry," Junko sobbed. "Our first night together in bed in our new house and I had a bad dream and waked both of you up."

"Junko it's fine," Makoto said as he hugged his girlfriend. "You want to talk about it?"

"No…" she replied.

"Junko come on tell us," Kyoko said softly.

Junko sighed and told the pair the dream she just had. Makoto and Kyoko were surprised to hear such a dream.

"You don't need to worry," Kyoko smiled. "We are not evil, and Mukuro is alive and well."

Junko began to smile weakly, and Kyoko gives her girlfriend a hugged.

"Your safe now," Kyoko whispered.

"Thanks, Babe," Junko replied. Kyoko let go of Junko and put her head back on the pillow as did Junko. "Remember me and Makoto are here for you no matter," Kyoko whispered.

"Thank you," Junko replied, and the two kissed, and they fell back to sleep. Makoto was still sitting up, and he was in deep thought. The ending of Junko dream scared him. He was glad that he wasn't like his dream counterpart. The thought of hurting Junko made him feel sick.

He looked at his two girlfriends sleep peacefully, and he smiled.

"Junko, Kyoko I love you two both, and I will make sure you two will never have bad dreams ever again," he whispered, and he turned off his table lamped and joined his lovers in the sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	6. How could you Makoto?

Makoto was getting himself ready for school. He arrived back in his dorm room yesterday afternoon to start his second and final year at Hope's Peak. He had a good summer off; he worked with his dad to earn some cash. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy his two girlfriends something nice.

During the holidays the trio managed to meet up a few times and enjoyed being with each other, and they began to call each other by their first names. Makoto never told his parents or sister the truth about Kyoko and Junko. While Kyoko never told her grandfather.

Kyoko and Junko never arrived back until late last night, so the trio never got a chance to meet up before they started the second year.

Makoto left his dorm room and headed outside to catch a bit of the sun. That's when he saw Kyoko leaning against a tree. As soon as the pair saw each, they both smiled warmly at each other.

"Hey Naegi," said a female voice. Makoto smiled vanish, and he turned around to see Aoi standing behind him.

"Oh hey, Hina did you have a good holiday?" He asked.

"Yeah it was pretty good how about yours?"

"Yeah it was good, I was working with my dad," he said, then he and Aoi heard his phone going off.

"Sorry Hina," he said.

"No, it's cool, I bet it's your mum being all worried about you?" She giggled.

Makoto smiled, and he pulled out his phone, it was a text, and he opened his phone to read it. A grin appeared on his face.

"Sorry Hina, need to go I will see you in class," he said, and he quickly left.

"What was that all about?" Aoi muttered to herself as she saw Makoto walk away, then she quickly noticed he was walking behind the school. Aoi curiosity got the better of her, and she followed him to see what was up.

Aoi kept a close distance to Makoto, and when he stopped walking. Aoi was stunned to see Kyoko waiting for him.

"Kyoko it's great to see you again," he said warmly, and he kissed his girlfriend.

Aoi put her hand over her mouth in shock, "no way!" She whispered.

"It's great to see you to Makoto," Kyoko smiled and the pair hugged each other.

"I've missed you Kyoko," he said.

"Same here Makoto," Kyoko replied softly. "But we are back together for a full year."

"True…. So, are you and Junko going to be friends now?" He asked.

"Yes we are," she smiled.

"Fantastic!" he chuckled.

While Aoi was watching, she had a bad feeling.

"Right, I better head, I will see you in class Kyoko…I love you," he smiled.

"I love you to Makoto," Kyoko replied warmly.

Aoi bolted away as fast as she could before Makoto spotted her. She had questions running through her head. How long had Kyoko and Makoto been dating? Why did he ask Kyoko about being friends with Junko? Were the two of them going to shove their relationship in Junko face?

Aoi reached back to the front of the school, and she saw Junko and Mukuro walking together.

"Hey Hina," Junko smiled, then it quickly vanished. "Hina are you ok? It looks like you saw something shocking?"

"Um…no..I'm fine," Aoi said unconvincingly. Before Junko got a chance to reply, she saw Kyoko walking back from behind the school. No doubt being with Makoto. Junko smiled a for a few seconds, which Aoi saw.

"Look who it is!" Junko groaned.

Aoi turned around to see Kyoko walking towards them.

"Morning, Hina, Ikusaba." Kyoko smiled then she looked at Junko as her smile vanished "Enoshima," she said coldly.

"Oh getting in the mood are we?" Junko grinned. "I will have Naegi to myself this year if you don't mind."

Kyoko folded her arms, and she glared at the model. Aoi looked on, and she felt something terrible was going to happen.

"How about we become friends instead?" Kyoko smirked.

"Why on Earth would I want to become friends with you?" Junko said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Naegi has been asking us to stop fighting each other and become friends. So during the summer, I weighed up the pros and cons, and being friends with you helps us both."

"Oh yeah, how do you figure that one out?" Junko huffed.

"Well…there is a real possibility that Naegi might get fed up with us and call off our friendship," Kyoko said unfazed.

"I don't think he would do that," Aoi said without thinking as Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro eyes landed on the swimmer.

"Yeah, I think Hina is right," Junko said. "He wouldn't do that, Naegi doesn't have the heart to break off a friendship."

"Sister, I would recommend you accept Kirigiri offer," Mukuro said firmly. "It would do you, Kirigiri, Naegi and the class the world of good."

Junko looked at her sister, "alright fine" she moaned. Kyoko stuck her hand out, and Junko did the same, and the pair shook hands.

' _That was too easy,'_ Aoi thought.

"You better not be plotting behind my back Kirigiri," Junko said firmly.

"Would I seriously try anything foolish with Naegi with you floating about Enoshima?" Kyoko smirked as the pair broke the handshake. The alarm bells in Aoi head started to ring.

"Um…I'll catch you guys in…class," she said and left very quickly.

"What's up with her?" Junko asked as they all watched Aoi run away.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said." But I will investigate if she continues to act weird…also Junko I'm sorry."

"It's fine Kyoko," Junko smiled. The detective smiled in return; then she looked at Mukuro.

"Did you have a nice holiday Ikusaba?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, it was pretty good. I won't ask about yours because Junko wouldn't shut up about you or Naegi," Mukuro smiled.

Kyoko and Junko began to blush which caused Mukuro to laugh.

A few hours later

The bell began to ring signalling it was lunchtime. As the class started to leave the room, Aoi carefully watched Kyoko leave then Makoto got up and walked passed Junko and her desk, and he tapped the desk twice and left the room.

Junko waited a few minutes, and she left the class, and then Aoi got up and followed the model. The swimmer began to fear for Junko as she thought Makoto and Kyoko were up to something bad.

Junko walked around to the back of the school, and she saw Makoto on his phone.

"Makoto," she said warmly. Makoto smiled back, and the pair hugged as Aoi watched on.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you yesterday," Junko said sadly.

"It's cool, you and Ikusaba got back here pretty late," Makoto replied softly. "Kyoko was late coming back as well."

"Yeah, she told me," Junko replied. "We have become friends by the way" she giggled.

"Good to hear, that will make our lives easier," he smiled, and the two kissed.

Aoi eyes opened in shock. "How could you Makoto?" She muttered in disgust. "I need to do something Makoto is nothing more than a cheat."

Aoi quickly left the area, and she went to look for Mukuro, after a few minutes she found Mukuro sitting on the grass next to Kyoko much to the horror of Aoi. The two women both stared at the swimmer.

"Can we help you Hina?" Kyoko asked. Aoi froze and didn't reply. Kyoko and Mukuro looked at each awkwardly.

"Ikusaba, can I talk to you for a few seconds please," Aoi said calmly.

Mukuro got up without saying anything and walked away from Kyoko, with Aoi following the former.

"So what's up?" Mukuro asked. Aoi paused and began to shake her head.

"It's about your sister."

"…Right?" Mukuro replied.

"Naegi is cheating on Enoshima," Aoi said.

Mukuro tilted her head, "alright with who?"

"…Kirigiri…" Aoi said slowly.

"Right I see," Mukuro said, and she walked away from the swimmer and sat back down.

Aoi blinked a few times, and she was left stunned by Mukuro action. She watched Kyoko and Mukuro go back to talking like nothing happened.

"Hey, Hina?" Said a female voice.

She turned around to see Junko and Makoto standing behind her.

"You ok?" Junko asked. "Your kind of just standing here doing nothing." Aoi was still stunned by Mukuro actions, and she failed to answer Junko back.

"Come on let's head," Junko said to Makoto. The pair walked away from Aoi, and they sat down next to Kyoko and Mukuro. Aoi watched the four talking to each other, and it angered her.

How can Makoto sit there acting so casually while he is leading on two women who were sitting beside him? Aoi never thought Makoto would be one of those 'guys', but it looks like she was wrong.

She was going to expose him and protect the two women from getting a broken heart. She stormed up to the group.

"Makoto Naegi! You disgust me!" She said in anger. The group were stunned by Aoi anger.

"How could you Makoto?" Aoi said clenching her fists. "I was happy for you when I saw you and Kirigiri kiss this morning."

"Wait you saw that?" Makoto said horrified.

"Yes, I did now let me finish, you piece of dirt!" Aoi replied back.

"But to go behind Kirigiri back, with Enoshima you're an awful excuse for a man!" Aoi said glaring at Makoto. "Also getting Kirigiri and Enoshima to become friends to make your life easier you're a joke."

The group was stunned as Aoi was cooling down. "Hina, please let me exp…." Makoto said, but he stopped by Kyoko who put a gloved hand on his.

"Makoto, I've got this," she said and stood up.

"First of Hina," Kyoko said firmly. "Do not come here and accuse Makoto of foul play without gathering all the information."

Junko then stood up and said, "I'm guessing you followed me out of class when I met up with Makoto 10 minutes ago?"

Aoi nodded causing Junko to sigh, "Damn it I got careless. Here is the truth Hina, Makoto is dating Kyoko and me while I'm dating Kyoko."

Aoi eyes opened in shock, "A three-way relationship?" She said and became quiet.

"Junko," Kyoko sighed. "Did you have to tell her that you and I are dating?"

"It's better, to be honest, Kyoko," Junko replied.

"How long have you three been dating?" Aoi said finally finding her voice.

"Since Christmas," Kyoko replied. Aoi covered her face with her hands in disbelief. She had just embarrassed herself big time. She took her hands away from her face and looked at the group.

"Naegi, Kirigiri, Enoshima I'm so sorry," Aoi said regrettably. "I thought from what I saw this morning and then 10 minutes ago. I was sure that Makoto was leading you two on I acted rashly. As Kirigiri said, I should have gathered more information before I jumped to conclusions."

"It's cool Hina," Junko said giving her the peace sign.

Aoi shook her head, "I feel so stupid, Naegi I'm sorry for making you look like the bad guy."

"Hey Hina, it was a simple misunderstanding don't worry about it," Makoto smiled. "Could you, however, keep this secret?"

"Yes, of course, Naegi!" Aoi smiled weakly. "I better go, before I cause any more problems," she said, and she left in a hurry.

Kyoko and Junko sat back down, and the pair sighed together.

"You three were bound to get caught at some point," Mukuro said shaking her head.

"Yeah we know Muku, but we didn't expect it to happen in this way," Junko replied.

"What's done is done," Kyoko sighed. "We need to tread more carefully from now on."

"Agreed!" Makoto replied.

"Naegi, Kirigiri," Mukuro said causing the pair to look at her, "Since you two are on first name terms with Junko. You two can call me Mukuro if I can call you two by your first names," she smiled.

"Yes, that is fine with us," Kyoko smiled.

"Very well, Kyoko, Makoto." Mukuro smiled. "You three getting caught has made this year a lot more interesting," she giggled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	7. Kyoko and Jin

A month had passed since Aoi had learned Makoto, Kyoko and Junko's secret relationship. But as Aoi promise, she didn't tell anyone, and she gave the trio her support.

Kyoko and Junko were lying on Junko's bed in her dorm room. While Makoto was out of the school with his family, his father, mother and sister all came over to see him. Makoto's family were still in the dark about his love life.

"It's nice to have some time to ourselves isn't it," Junko said softly to her girlfriend.

"Yes, it is," Kyoko replied as her head was resting on Junko's shoulder. Junko had her arm wrapped Kyoko, and the two were enjoying the moment.

"I always think back how we first met each other," Junko said. "Not one second did I think I would be lying on top of a bed with my arm wrapped around you," she giggled. Kyoko moved her head, and she kissed Junko on the cheek.

"I was the same," Kyoko said. "But when I saw you in those fashion magazines. I did wonder what it would be like if we were in this position and I must say it feel great."

Junko began to blush, and she kissed Kyoko on the forehead.

"I love you Kyoko" she whispered.

"I love you to Junko" Kyoko replied as she laid her rotten hand on Junko stomach. Junko took hold of Kyoko's hand with hers.

"Do you think Makoto will tell his parents about us?" Junko asked.

"Knowing Makoto, he most likely try and keep it a secret. Having a three-way relationship is still a taboo for some people," Kyoko sighed.

"So, you think he is scared to tell them because of that?" Junko replied.

"Yes, I believe so," Kyoko answered. "Let's be fair Junko. We barely know his parents, so we don't know what they are like for all we know they could be strict parents."

"Fair point," Junko replied. "What about your father? Would he take the news well?"

"My father," Kyoko whispered as she went into deep thought.

She and her father haven't spoken to each other since she came to Hope's Peak. Jin walked away from her and the family roughly 11 years ago after his wife died. Ever since then she lived with her grandfather who taught her the ways of being a detective.

However, the two did clash over the years, as her grandfather knew the real reason why Jin had walked away, and he didn't tell her. Fuhito felt it was best, that Jin should be the one to tell Kyoko and not him.

Fuhito loved his son and granddaughter when Jin didn't want to become a detective, Fuhito respected his son choice, and he would allow his granddaughter to choose her own path as well.

"Honestly Junko, I don't think my father cares about me," Kyoko replied. "He has made no attempted to talk to me since I got here."

"And have you made such attempts to talk to him?" Junko said.

Kyoko went quiet and could only sigh.

"I will take that as a no," Junko said. "Kyoko, I think you should talk to him." Kyoko remained quiet, and she didn't move. "Look, I know you and your father don't get on for whatever reason. But come on Babe, he is your father."

"Babe?" Kyoko said shocked as she got up and looked at Junko.

"Um…I didn't mean to call you that…um…. call it a slip of the tongue," Junko said as she blushed. "Anyway, if you don't talk to your father. Then I will stop kissing you for good."

"You can't be serious," Kyoko said in disbelief.

"Try me" Junko smirked. Kyoko got herself off the bed and stood up, and she began to fix her clothes.

"You know Junko, that has got to be the silliest threats I have ever heard," Kyoko said firmly.

"If I need my daily kisses, then I can go to Makoto. But the mere thought of us not kissing is leaving me terrified!" Kyoko admitted.

Junko began to giggle, and she stood up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Consider that a good luck kiss, now off you go and fix things with your father," Junko said as she grabbed Kyoko gloves and put them on Kyoko's hands.

"Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?" Kyoko sighed.

"Because you love me silly" Junko giggled.

"That I do…. wish me luck," Kyoko said as she left Junko room.

Junko began to shake her head as she sat on her bed.

"Well done Junko!" she said sarcastically. "Why on Earth did I call her Babe? See me and my big mouth. Kyoko would never accept me calling her Babe." Junko laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

While Kyoko was walking to her father office, she had a smile on her face. Junko had called her Babe. While Kyoko was never keen on pet names, but being Junko's Babe appealed to her, and she would need to speak to Junko.

But another thought arose, did Junko have a pet name for Makoto, again she would need to speak to Junko to find out the answer.

She reached her father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard him shout. Kyoko opened the door and walked in.

"Kyoko!" Jin said in shock as he was sitting at his desk.

"Hello, father," she replied as she closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk and sat on the guest chair.

"I've come here so we can finally talk and settle things once and for all," she said calmly. Jin let out a sigh, and he put his paperwork away.

"First off, I want to say sorry for walking away," he said.

"You can start telling me why you left instead of saying sorry," Kyoko said firmly. Jin didn't reply, and he looked away from his daughter.

"Was it something I did or say, when mother passed away?" Kyoko asked again Jin didn't reply.

"Father talk to me," Kyoko said in anger. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me losing my mother, then having my father just walk out on me without saying goodbye."

"Kyoko I'm sorry," Jin said as he started to cry. He turned his head to look at his daughter. "I love your mother very dearly when she became sick, and we were losing her I was left broken. But when you and Fuhito rushed to the hospital to see your mother last moments, it broke me even further. I couldn't handle it, and I wanted to leave and clear my head."

"Father," Kyoko said sadly.

"Every day I always get that image of you and your mother together for one last time, and it destroys me every time" Jin sobbed. "I made a mistake by walking away. But you needed someone reliable to help you get past losing your mother, and your grandfather was the best choice."

"Father, we could have helped each other," Kyoko said sadly. "I was upset that you left me, I wanted…no I needed my father to help me get through the pain of losing my mother. My grandfather was brilliant with me. However, we did clash because he wouldn't tell me the reason why you left."

"I see," Jin sobbed. "Kyoko, I will never stop loving you. But I'm a coward nothing more your mother would have been disappointed in me."

Kyoko shook her head, "no she wouldn't be father. My mother would have no doubt knew that her death would cause you this much pain. I always have the faintest amounts of hate for you father. Because you left, but now since I know the truth and hate is gone and replaced with nothing but sadness and pain."

Jin covered his face with his hands and continued to cry in regret, while Kyoko could only look on with a broken heart.

"Father, I still love you" she said softly. "I want us to move past this and become a family again. You may carry regret from walking away, but I want you to walk back into my life."

Jin pulled his hands away and looked at his daughter.

"After all this time you still want me to be your father?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, I would like that very much," Kyoko smiled.

An hour later

Kyoko and Jin bond grew strong once again, and the pair talked about what they had been up to in those 11 years.

"Father is one thing that I haven't told you yet," Kyoko said nervously.

"What is that?" Jin asked.

"I'm… in a three-way relationship," Kyoko said. Jin sat back in his chair, and he was stunned.

"Right, I wasn't expecting that, but as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. So, who are the two lucky guys then? Do they go to this school?" He asked.

Kyoko didn't reply at first fearing what her father would think.

"Kyoko you can tell me, and I won't judge you," he said calmly.

"It's a male and a female," Kyoko said quietly.

"A female? Jin said shocked. "I never thought you would be bi-sexual. But like I said if you're happy being with them that's all it matters."

"Thanks, father it means a lot from you," Kyoko smiled. "To answer your second question, both of them go to this school. Their names are Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima."

"Junko Enoshima," Jin repeated. "I've heard bad things about her."

"Don't worry father Makoto and I have tamed her," she replied blushing. Jin started to laugh causing Kyoko to smile brightly.

"Well I better go and let you get back to work," she said.

"I will see you to the door," Jin smiled. The pair got up and walked to the door.

"Before I go, father, there is one more thing that I've wanted to do for all these years."

Jin didn't reply as Kyoko hugged her father.

"It's just how I remember it," she said softly. "You have no idea how much I've missed hugging you."

Jin wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I love you Kyoko," he said.

"I love you to father," she replied.

Once the hug was over Kyoko left the office and headed for Junko room feeling happy and full of hope for the future. Once she got there, she knocked on the door, and Junko let her in.

"So how did it go?" Junko asked as the pair sat on the bed.

"Everything is fixed now Junko thank you for pushing me towards seeing my father," Kyoko said as she hugged Junko.

"Ah, don't mention," Junko replied.

"Now there is something that I wanted to ask you," Kyoko said as she pulled away from her girlfriend. "Is Babe a pet name you have made up for me?"

Junko began to blush and shook her head. "Yeah it is, but I didn't think you would be one for pet names."

"You're correct I'm not!" Kyoko smirked. "However, the thought of being your Babe is something that I find appealing, and I will not mind it if you call me that from now on. I will be Junko's Babe!" Kyoko blushed.

Junko burst out laughing, "Junko's Babe that sounds pretty sweet." Junko leaned over and kissed Kyoko on the lips.

"Junko do you have a pet name for Makoto?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I do" Junko smiled. "His is Sweetheart."

"The name does fit him I will admit," Kyoko smirked. "Have you called him that yet?"

"Nah I haven't," Junko replied. "But hopefully he will like it."

"I'm pretty sure he will," Kyoko smiled. "Junko, I love you."

"I love you too Babe," Junko replied and they began to kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	8. Makoto's family learn the truth

"So, Makoto which girl are you dating?" Komaru asked her older brother.

"I'm not dating Kirigiri or Enoshima," Makoto lied. "We are just friends who are living in a flat together."

"Come on Makoto!" Komaru huffed. "They're both attractive ladies, and you're not bothering your backside to make a move on one of them."

"Drop it Komaru!" Mrs Naegi said firmly. Komaru let out an annoyed sigh, and she walked into a shop.

Makoto was out with his sister and parents doing some shopping. This was his first time he saw his family since he left Hope's Peak a few months ago. He had been too busy to see his family because he was moving into a flat with Kyoko and Junko and he also got a job.

"She won't change, will she?" Makoto said referring to his sister.

"I'm afraid not," said his mother.

"To be fair." Mr Naegi said, "Komaru cares a lot about, and she only wants to see you happy."

"Yeah I know dad, but I'm only 19 I want to live a bit first," Makoto replied.

"I hear you son," replied his father. "Well, I'm looking forward to seeing your pad" he chuckled.

"Dad, please stop trying to be cool, it's a just a flat."

"Fine," said his father sadly.

"Once Komaru gets out of that shop, I will take of you to the flat, and we will have a family dinner," Makoto smiled.

30 minutes later

The flat

"Makoto, Junko I'm home," Kyoko shouted as she entered the flat.

"It's just me Babe," Junko shouted from her bedroom. "Sweetheart and his family haven't come back yet."

Kyoko had a look at her phone, and it was 4 pm. She headed for her bedroom and took of her work clothes off and put on a t-shirt and shorts and headed into the living room and crashed onto the sofa face first with her head facing against the sofa.

Kyoko heard footsteps and then felt hands going on her shoulders and the hands began to massage her shoulders.

"Rough day?" Junko asked.

"Yes!" Kyoko moaned. "Oh, Junko that feel good."

Junko was on her knees, she took her hands off Kyoko shoulders and began to kiss the back Kyoko's neck.

"How does that feel?" Junko whispered.

"Good, if you don't stop that I will roll off this sofa and pin you to that floor and make love to you," Kyoko giggled.

"I better not stop then," Junko giggled, and she continued to kiss Kyoko's neck. The detective let out moans as she felt Junko soft lips landing on her neck. "Well, I'm waiting to get pinned to the floor," Junko giggled, and she laid on the floor.

Kyoko slid off the sofa, and she was leaning over Junko. She held both of Junko hands on the floor, and she started to kiss the model. Junko managed to wrestle her hands free from Kyoko's grip, and she raised Kyoko top up and cupped her boobs

"Naughty Junko!" Kyoko giggled. "Two can play at this game." Kyoko's gloved hands made there way under Junko's top, and they began to massage Junko boobs.

"Oh, Babe don't stop!" Junko moaned.

"How about we get our tops off," Kyoko said seductively as she took her top off and she helped Junko get her off.

"Oh what a surprise," Junko said sarcastically. "Another purple bra, seriously Babe is that only colour of bra you like?"

"No, of course, I have different colours, but I often wear purple to annoy you," Kyoko smirked.

"Oh, you little devil," Junko giggled as she began to massage Kyoko boobs.

"Oh, Junko that feels good," Kyoko moaned.

"Kirigiri, Enoshima I'm back," Makoto shouted.

Kyoko and Junko's eyes widen in horror. Kyoko quickly got of Junko and grabbed her top. But it was too late Makoto, and his family caught the pair in the act.

Makoto could only watch in a mix of horror and disbelief.

' _Oh please no,_ ' he thought.

"Hey Naegi," Junko said sheepishly as Kyoko got off her and she got up. Both girls put their tops on and stood together in embarrassment.

"So Kirigiri and Enoshima are lesbians?" Komaru asked. Kyoko and Junko looked at each, while Makoto put a hand on his face.

"I demand to know what is going on," Mrs Naegi said calmly.

"Mother, father, Komaru, please sit on the sofa," Makoto said. "There is something I need to tell you all." Kyoko and Junko moved away from the sofa allowing Makoto's family to sit down.

Makoto shook his head, and he walked in front of his family.

"Please remain calm and listen to what I have to say." Makoto took a big breath and contined. "I am in a three-way relationship with Junko and Kyoko."

"Get in there son!" Mr Naegi said proudly. Mrs Naegi looked at her husband and glared at him causing Makoto's father to sink into the sofa.

"How long that this relationship been going for?" Mrs Naegi asked her son.

"It will be 2 years in December," Makoto sighed.

"Nearly 2 years!" Komaru gasped. Makoto's mother locks eyes with her son.

"I'm disappointed with you Makoto," she said calmly.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Makoto sighed.

"Son, while I'm shocked that your dating two women at the same time," said his mother. "I'm annoyed that you kept this secret."

"Would you have been happy for me if I told you and father that I was dating Kyoko and Junko?" Makoto asked.

"Not straight away," Mrs Naegi said calmly. "I would question your morals first before I was happy for you."

"My morals?" Makoto said shocked.

"Yes" replied his mother. "This relationship that you're in, people will consider it a taboo."

"And do you think this is a taboo?" Makoto asked his mother.

"Yes I do, I would have prefered you to have a normal relationship," Mrs Naegi said.

"However, if your happy dating these two women, then I won't ask you to stop," she continued. "Your father and I have spoken about many things over the years. We both agreed that we would support you and Komaru no matter what. If you were gay or Komaru was a lesbian we would still support you two regardless."

"Mum, I am not a lesbian!" Komaru said quickly.

"I know that dear, but I was making a point," her mother said calmly. "Miss Enoshima, Miss Kirigiri are you two happy dating my son?"

"Yes, we are," Junko replied. "Mrs Naegi, your son, is a kind and gentle young man, who always put others first before himself and that is one of the main reasons why we fell in love with him. When I first met Makoto, I was a troublemaker and always got into bother with the school higher-ups. But when we became friends and I calmed down a lot, and I grew feelings for your son."

"As for me," Kyoko said. "I had trouble trusting people, but when I got to meet Makoto. He broke the barrier that I put up, and we slowly became friends, and in time I began to trust him, and that's when I grew feelings for him. As Junko said before, Makoto is kind and gentle, and his heart is made of gold. Although he can be a pain when it comes to Junko and me trying to buy him something nice."

"Tell me about it!" Mrs Naegi sighed surprising everyone. "Trying to buy Makoto something nice without getting moaned at is impossible."

"I'm not that bad am I?" Makoto said scratching his cheek.

"Yes you are!" Kyoko, Junko and Mrs Naegi said at the same time.

Makoto quickly looked at the floor to avoid making eye contact with his girlfriends or his mother.

"So what about you two?" Mrs Naegi asked Junko and Kyoko.

"What about us?" Kyoko asked.

"Did Makoto ask you two out? The reason I ask is that from what I just saw, it appears that you two are in love with each other?"

"Oh yeah, we are," Junko grinned. "Me and Kyoko never saw eye to eye, because we both had a heavy crush on Makoto. But one day he took no well and me and Kyoko began to settle our differences and that's when we found out we had a crush on each other. So we became a thing, and once Makoto got better, Kyoko asked him to become our boyfriend, and he said yes, and the three of us have been happy ever since and we wouldn't want it any other way."

"That sounds like a cheesy romance movie," Komaru said.

"There is nothing cheesy about it," Makoto said firmly. "I love Kyoko and Junko, and I want them both to be happy."

"There you go again Sweetheart," Junko smiled.

"Sweetheart?" Mr Naegi chuckled. Makoto shook his head.

While Junko began to blush. "I should stop talking shouldn't I?"

"That would be wise," Kyoko whispered to her.

"Is Sweetheart your pet name?" Komaru asked.

"Yes, it is," Makoto nodded.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Komaru said sarcastically.

"Stop it right now Komaru!" said her mother firmly.

"Fine!" Komaru replied. Makoto began to smile he always enjoyed seeing his sister getting put in her place.

"Mum, dad I'm sorry for not telling you both the truth, I was unsure how you two would respond," Makoto said regrettably.

"I'm annoyed like your mother because you didn't tell us," Mr Naegi said. "But as long as your happy then that's all that matters."

"Thanks, dad," Makoto smiled.

"I've already what I've wanted to say," Mrs Naegi said. "As long as your happy then I'm happy." Mrs Naegi then looked over at Kyoko and Junko. "I'm counting on you two to look after my baby boy."

"Mum!" Makoto said horrified causing Kyoko, Junko and Komaru to laugh.

"Don't worry Mrs Naegi me and Junko will make sure that your baby boy is well looked after" Kyoko smiled.

"Kyoko please!" Makoto said covering his face with his hands causing everyone to look including his mother.

An hour later

Everyone had dinner, and then Makoto's family left the flat to go back home. Makoto was sitting on the sofa replying the whole afternoon in his head.

"Makoto," Kyoko said as she walked up to him along with Junko. "We are sorry for what happened today."

"Yeah, Sweetheart we didn't mean it," Junko said sadly.

"No it's fine," Makoto replied. "My family had to find out at some point, and although I didn't think it would happen this way though. I'm glad everything worked out in the end."

Kyoko sat down to his left, while Junko sat to his right and both women laid their heads on Makoto shoulders.

"I blame Junko," Kyoko giggled. "She was frisky, and she got me in the mood."

Junko was about to say something and realise it was her fault then she began to smirk.

"I blame you Babe for being too sexy," she giggled.

"Your both sexy women!" Makoto laughed. "Sometimes I struggle to keep my hands away from the both of you."

"You can have your hands on us right now if you want. Because I still have unfinished business with Junko," Kyoko smirked, and she raised her head from Makoto's shoulder and crawled over his legs and sat on Junko's leg and began to kiss the model.

"Oh, naughty Babe!" Junko giggled, Makoto soon joined in, and the trio made love for an hour on the sofa.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	9. Getting ready for school

Junko was wide awake as she didn't get much sleep as she excited for one reason. It was the kids first day at school.

She looked at her phone, and she had the brightness set too low to avoid waking up Makoto and Kyoko during the night.

' _6.58am,_ ' she thought as she looked at Makoto who had his arms wrapped around Kyoko.

She smiled at the pair, and she couldn't believe how far they have come since meeting each other at Hope's Peak 10 years ago. Her alarm went off, and it woke the other two.

Junko jumped out of bed, "right Sweetheart, Babe wake up, we need to get our kids ready for their first day of school."

"What time is it?" Kyoko mumbled.

"It's 7 am Babe," Junko replied.

"It's too early," Makoto moaned. "Kyoko let's stay like this for half an hour ok" he whispered.

"I like the sound of that," she mumbled.

"Come on you guys!" Junko groaned.

"Our alarms are set for half 7," Kyoko said softly. "Me and Makoto will be up."

"Alright fine!" Junko huffed, and she walked out of the room.

"She is dead excited isn't she?" Makoto said softly. Kyoko began to move and turned herself around to so she and Makoto were face to face.

"Can you blame her?" she said softly. "Today is our children's first day of school, I'm even excited, but it's far too early."

"Our poor children," he joked, which Kyoko giggled at.

"Let's get another 30 mins of sleep if we can," he said, and the pair fell back to sleep.

Junko was in the kitchen having toast and tea, and once she had finished both, she grabbed her daughter lunch box as well as Kira's lunch box, and she began to make a packed lunch for both of them.

"Right a bottle of water, two sandwich and a packet of crisps for each child," she said. Once she finished making the packed lunch, she looked at the clock. "Aww geez, it's only 7.10 am maybe I will hit the shower."

20 minutes later

Makoto and Kyoko's alarms went off, and the latter grabbed both phones to turn them off. The pair slowly raised themselves up to see Junko naked and drying herself off.

"Now there's a site I wouldn't mind seeing every morning," Kyoko smirked.

"Agreed!" Makoto chuckled.

"Now now you two!" Junko blushed. "Are you two getting up now?"

"Yes," Makoto moaned.

"Good!" Junko replied as she put on her pants and bra. "I've made a packed lunch for Emilia and Kira, so that is one less thing to worry about." Makoto and Kyoko looked at each in disbelief.

"What?" Junko pouted. Kyoko crawled out of bed, and she put her rotten hands on Junko's shoulders.

"You need to calm down we have an hour to burn," Kyoko said softly.

"I know Babe, but I'm too excited!" Junko smiled.

"We are too," Kyoko replied. "But please calm down for us?" Kyoko said, and she kissed Junko on the lips.

"Ok ok, just for you two," Junko sighed.

"Thank you," Kyoko smiled. "Right Makoto you and me in the shower now" Kyoko ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto chuckled. He jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Kyoko following him.

15 minutes later

The pair took a quick shower, and they got themselves dressed. Kyoko left their bedroom and went into Kira's bedroom.

"Wake up lazy bones," she said.

"Do I have to?" He groaned.

"Yes, you do now get up before I send your dad in," Kyoko said folding her arms.

"Fine!" he groaned.

Junko meanwhile went into Emilia room, and she gently rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Hey Emi wake up today is your first day of school." Before Junko knew it, Emilia jumped out of bed.

"I'm up and ready to go!" Emilia smiled.

"Not quite young lady," Junko giggled. "You can't go to school in your jammies. Go and get your breakfast."

"Yes mummy," Emilia said, and she left the room. She headed downstairs to see her father, half-brother and Kyoko having breakfast in the dining room.

"Morning sweetie," Makoto smiled.

"Morning daddy," Emilia replied as she sat on the chair to started to eat her ready-made bowl of cereal.

"Are you looking forward to your first day of school Emilia?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, auntie Kyoko," Emilia replied as she munched on her cereal.

"What about you son?" Makoto asked.

"I want to go back to bed" Kira moaned. "School will be boring."

"Aww don't be like that Kira," Emilia pouted. "School will be cool."

"You sound and act like your mother it's scary," Makoto chuckled.

"Of course, she would sound and act like me," Junko said as she walked into the dining room. "She is a mini-me apart from the eyes," she giggled.

"Morning aunt Junko," Kira said.

"Morning Kira, you looking forward to your first day?" Kira let out a groan as he finished his cereal and headed upstairs to get washed and dressed.

"I would take that as a no," Junko said amused. "Once you finished your breakfast Emilia, head upstairs and washed and dressed for me?"

"Ok mummy," Emilia replied.

"That's a good girl," Junko replied smiling.

Everyone heard a knock on the front door, Makoto, Kyoko and Junko all looked at each other and wondering who would be at their front door at this time in the morning. Junko spun around and went to the front door and opened to see Kirumi on the other side.

"Kirumi!?" Junko said shocked. "What are you doing here? It's not even 9 am." Junko open the door more to let Kirumi in.

"Yes, I know Mistress-"

"It's Junko your not working yet," the model said firmly.

"Ah yes forgive me Junko," Kirumi replied as she walked into the house. "I wish to see the two children before they head to school."

"Fair enough, well Kira is getting ready will Emilia is eating her cereal," Junko replied.

"Very well I will not disturb them until they are ready to head," Kirumi said. Junko took a glance at her phone and saw it was 8 am.

30 minutes later

Both kids were in the school uniform with bags on their shoulders. Junko and Kyoko had just finished taking pictures of their respective child.

"Right we better head" Makoto said.

"Goodbye, and I hope you two have a lovely first day at school" Kirumi smiled.

"Thank you Kirumi," Emilia smiled. While Kira never said anything.

As the family of 5 left the house, Kira held his mother's hand, while Emilia held Junko's hand while Makoto followed close behind with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to do my best mummy," Emilia said doing a fist pump. Junko heart began to melt.

"What about you Kira?" His mother asked.

"Yeah I guess so," he mumbled.

"Kira!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Alright fine I will do my best," he groaned.

"That's better," Kyoko said as the group went silent as they all reached the school playground and they saw all the mothers and fathers talking to their children

Makoto went down on to his knees and looked at his son and daughter.

"I want you two to enjoy yourselves and make friends ok?" He said with a smile.

Both children nodded, and Emilia hugged her dad. While Makoto and Kira fist bumped, while this was going on Junko burst into tears.

"Oh my baby girl has grown all up," she sobbed, and she got on her knees and hugged her daughter.

"Mummy it's ok you can stop crying. School will be a piece of cake."

"Of course it will be you're a smart cookie," Junko sobbed, she let go of her daughter and hugged Kira.

"Hey, not cool aunt Junko!" Kira moaned.

"I hope you both have a good day," Junko said.

"Don't worry we will," Kira smiled which Junko saw as she pulled away and she stood up to clear her tears. Kyoko got on her knees and hugged her son.

"Don't be a grump and enjoy school and look after your sister ok?" she said.

"Ok I will," Kira replied.

Kyoko pulled away from her son and hugged Emilia and stood up. The bell began to ring, and the students stood in a line. Makoto grabbed Kyoko's and Junko's hand as the trio watched their children head into the school.

"Five years old and now it's their first day at school, our kids have grown up quick haven't they?" Makoto chirped.

"Indeed they have," Kyoko smiled. "I can't feel anymore prouder."

"Same here Babe," Junko said as she began to cry again.

"Junko!" Makoto said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Junko sobbed.

"Come let's go home before Junko floods the school," Kyoko joked.

"Oh ha ha!" Junko replied as the trio began to laugh and they walked home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	10. Shocking The World

"Kyoko leave me alone!" Makoto moaned. Kyoko was fixing his bowtie as the pair was getting themselves ready to go to a fashion show that Junko was going to model at.

"No stop your moaning Makoto!" Kyoko said firmly. "I'm trying to make you look presentable."

"It's just a bowtie!" He moaned as he moved his hands up and gently pushed Kyoko's purple-gloved hands away.

"Fine!" she said and walked away back to her room. Kyoko was wearing a long purple dress to match her gloves.

"Kyoko," Makoto said. But she didn't reply. Makoto sighed, and he looked into the mirror and noticed that his bowtie was slightly off to one side.

Makoto shook his head. "She was only trying to help," he sighed. He put his hands up to the bowtie and began to the fix the problem.

After 15 seconds of adjusting the bowtie. He managed to get it to sit straight, and moved back to get a better look at himself, and he didn't look bad.

He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt. He picked up this blazer that was sitting up his bed, and he left his room.

A few months had passed since Makoto's parents, and sister learned the truth about his love life. Thanks to Kyoko and Junko's shenanigans.

His mother grew fondly of Junko and Kyoko very quickly, and she brought over his baby photos much to his horror whenever she came over.

"Kyoko," Makoto said as he walked into the living room of their apartment that he, Kyoko and Junko lived him.

Again, she didn't reply, and he sighed again. "I'm sorry alright."

Then he heard the sound high heels making contact with the ground and Makoto saw Kyoko walk into the living room.

"I was only trying to fix your bowtie so your girlfriend wouldn't be mad at you," Kyoko said firmly.

"Which one?" Makoto grinned.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, "both of us!" she said firmly. Makoto grin vanished, and he turned his head away from Kyoko.

"I'm old enough to dress and present myself," he muttered.

"Makoto," Kyoko said shaking her head. "We are going to see Junko perform at this fashion event and she has given us VIP passes, so the least you can do is make sure that your bowtie sits nicely."

"Because we will be with the rich and famous?" He moaned.

"Yes, that is one reason," Kyoko replied. "Another is that if Junko saw you putting little care into making yourself presentable then she will be grumpy and I don't like her when she is grumpy."

"The same could be said for you," Makoto replied. Kyoko could only let out a sigh, and she picked up her and Makoto's passes for the event tonight and put them in her handbag.

"Kyoko I'm sorry," Makoto whimpered. Kyoko shook her head and headed for the door.

"I don't even like myself when I'm grumpy," she said. "Come on let's go."

The pair left their apartment and headed down to the ground floor and saw a car waiting for them. They got inside, and the car left the area.

30 minutes later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived at the building that was hosting the fashion show. Kyoko took out the VIP passes, and she put one over her head, so it was hanging from her neck. She handed the other pass to Makoto, and he did the same thing.

They got out of the car, and she walked up to the entrance which was blocked by a security guard. As soon as the guard saw their passes, he moved out of the way and let the pair in.

Once the pair got into the main hall, and it was crowded they looked around and a corridor with a sign next to it saying VIP only.

So they headed down the corridor, and they reached the bar room where it was quieter, and the pair began to recognise people faces they were famous actors and singers within the room.

Makoto was starstruck to see so many famous people in the room while Kyoko didn't care she was only here to see one famous person and that was her girlfriend.

A man with a tray that was holding glasses of wine walked up to the pair. "Evening sir, madam would you both like a drink?"

"No sorry, we are underage," Makoto replied. "We are only 19." The man raised an eyebrow after hearing their age.

"Excuse me, sir, if I appear to sound rude but how did you two get VIP passes for this event. The passes are not cheap."

Kyoko shot a glare at the man. "A close friend who will be performing tonight has got us these passes," she said firmly.

The man caught Kyoko's glare, and he shook his head. "I see, please enjoy your night."

The man walked away, and Makoto looked at his girlfriend. "You could have handled that better Kyoko."

"I could have," she smirked. "But he tried to make us sound poor because of our age, and I wasn't having that."

Makoto let out a sad sigh. "Well, I am poor compared to you and Junko."

Kyoko shook her head, and she took hold of Makoto's hand. "Don't go there, please. I don't care nor does Junko on what you earn in your job. As long as we have your love that's all that matters to us."

"Your right Kyoko I'm sorry," Makoto replied sadly. "I'm self-conscious that's all. I want to make sure that I can give you and Junko the very best in life."

Kyoko began to smile, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Makoto, Junko and I have you. We already have the best in life. You have helped her and me in so many ways we both are lucky to have you."

Makoto face began to grow red causing Kyoko to giggle.

"It's me that lucky," Makoto smiled. "Having two incredibly beautiful women in my life and having the honour to call them my girlfriends makes me happy."

Kyoko began to blush, Makoto began to grin, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on let's go and grab our seats," he said.

Before Kyoko got a chance to reply. She felt someone crash into the back of her, and she turned around and saw a girl with short red hair and freckles holding a camera.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Kyoko snapped.

"Sorry," the red hair girl said. "I was to busy taking pictures for my job, and I didn't pay much notice to my surroundings."

The girl blinked a few times at Kyoko. "Wait…are you not that new detective on the block…. Kirigiri was it?"

"Your correct Mahiru Koizumi," Kyoko said glaring at her. Mahiru took a few steps back in shock.

"How do you know who I am?"

"My colleagues at work told me how you always stick your nose in at crime scenes to get pictures," Kyoko replied emotionless. "Plus I remember you from Hope's Peak you were from Class 77b."

"I was…you must be from Class 78 then?" Mahiru asked.

"Correct!" Kyoko replied. "Naegi was in Class 78 as well."

Mahiru had a look at Makoto and gave him a funny look. "Your punching above your weight Naegi," she said.

"Wait….what's that supposed to mean?" Makoto replied in shock.

"You two are together as a couple correct?" Mahiru said. "I find Kirigiri beautiful, and she can do a lot better than you. Because your pretty average in my eyes."

Makoto face became saddened, and he looked away. While Kyoko was close to lashing out at the news photographer.

"No offence Kirigiri!" Mahiru continued. "But men are useless, and I don't see any point in dating one."

"Not all men are useless," Kyoko snapped back. "Naegi is a really good friend who has helped me to become a better person."

"Really good friend huh?" Mahiru smirked. "Tough luck Naegi you have just been friend zoned. Anyway, I better go the show is about to start I want to get a decent spot so I can take pictures."

Mahiru walked away leaving Makoto feeling self-conscious again. While Kyoko was ready to chase the red hair girl and give her a piece of her mind.

"Kyoko," Makoto said quietly. "Come on let's grab our seats." He walked away, and Kyoko knew Makoto was mulling Mahiru's words.

30 minutes later

Junko was in a large dressing room that held other models, and they were all taking turns to go out on the stage to show off the latest clothes. She was wearing a long red dress.

Junko looked at the mirror, and she was ready to go out.

' _Once Babe and Sweetheart lay eyes on me they are gonna find me totally sexy.'_ Junko began to giggle to herself and then she heard her name getting called.

"It's showtime!" She said grinning. She got up, and she walked over to the exit and made her way onto the stage. She saw tons of people watching her and the flashes from the camera.

She walked to the centre of the stage and did poses to show off the clothing. While she was doing this, her eyes darted around the VIP area to find her lovers, and she found them.

She saw Kyoko giving her a nod of approval while she saw Makoto making a wow movement with his mouth.

She turned around and headed back to the dressing room, and she took off the red dress and went to put on another dress this time it was purple, and she knew this would get Kyoko going.

She got into the dress thanks to her fellow models, and she waited for about 10 minutes, and it was her turn to go back onto the stage.

Kyoko was stunned at how beautiful her girlfriend was in that purple dress. Junko saw this, and she giggled to herself. Then she saw Kyoko making 'certain' hand movements.

' _Oh don't worry Babe. You will be getting a piece of me tonight I promise.'_

2 hours later

The show was over, and everyone was talking about Junko in the bar room.

"It looks like Junko worked her magic," Kyoko said as she took a glass of water. She and Makoto were sitting at a small table.

"I guess she did," Makoto mumbled.

"Hey Makoto snap out of it," Kyoko said firmly. "I know your mulling over Koizumi's words. But forget what she said ok."

"How can I?" Makoto said defeated. "She is right. I'm punching above my weight."

Kyoko closed her eyes and shook her head. "Makoto we are not doing this!"

Then they heard everyone clapping as the pair looked up to see Junko who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and the other models walking in.

Junko saw her lovers sitting by themselves, and she began to walk over. But Mahiru came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the model.

"Hey, can I get a picture?" Mahiru asked. Junko rolled her eyes, and she put both hands on Mahiru's shoulders.

"Later," Junko said firmly, and she pushed the red hair girl to one side.

Junko made her way to Makoto and Kyoko, and she grabbed a spare chair from another table and sat down on it, and she smiled warmly at her lovers.

"Was that purple dress your idea?" Kyoko smirked.

"Of course Babe!" Junko grinned. "I knew you would find me sexually appealing in that dress and giving how you were making 'certain' hand movements. I'm pretty sure you want a piece of me."

"A piece?" Kyoko giggled. She leaned over and whispered into Junko's ear. "No, I want all of you."

Junko began to giggle, "your so naughty Babe, if you want all of me….then you can have me when we get home."

"I can't wait," Kyoko said seductively, and she went back to her water. Junko looked at Makoto, and she knew straight away something was wrong.

"What's up, Sweetheart?" Junko asked. Makoto looked at her and then he looked away. "It's nothing I don't feel so great that's all."

"Sweetheart stop lying!" Junko sighed. "Babe what's up with him."

"We had the misfortune of talking to that news photographer that you pushed out of the way just there before the show started," Kyoko replied. "She got said a few things, and Makoto is getting self-conscious."

"Over what?" Junko said annoyed. Makoto sighed, "Like I was punching above my weight because she thought I was dating Kyoko. She called me average."

"Why that little…." Junko said in anger.

"Junko cool it!" Kyoko said firmly. "Help me pick up Makoto mood."

Junko took a breath and steadied herself. "Sweetheart, do you believe her words? Do you honestly think that your punching above your weight?"

Makoto looked at both of his girlfriends and looked sad. "Yes, I am. Your a model and Kyoko is a detective. While I'm just an office worker, you two can do a lot better than me" he sighed.

Junko looked at Kyoko, and the latter shook her head. "Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "What did I tell you earlier. It doesn't matter what job you have or how much you get paid. As long as we have your love that is the only thing that matters to Junko and me."

"Sweetheart," Junko said firmly. "Do you think that Babe and I are punching above our weight?"

Makoto was confused by the question. "What?... Of course not. You two are beautiful and don't think you both would be punching above any weight."

Kyoko and Junko began to blush which cause Makoto to smile.

"Listen Sweetheart. You might disagree with Babe and I, but we are punching above our weight with you."

"Wait! What?" Makoto replied shocked.

"Makoto you need to remember" Kyoko smile. "Me and Junko were very different people before we met you. I was cold and didn't want human contact. While Junko was…a devil" she said smirking at Junko.

"But we got to know you Makoto, and we have become better people," Kyoko continued warmly. "You opened my heart to many new things. Things that I closed my heart off too thanks to my past. Now I love you and Junko very much, and I wouldn't trade you two for anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is. That I'm lucky to have you in my life because if you and I hadn't met, I would be alone."

"Kyoko!…" Makoto said shocked.

"As for me," Junko said. "Heavens know what my life would have been if I hadn't met you. As Babe said, I was a devil," she said grinning at Kyoko. "My attitude could have gotten worse, and my career in modelling would have been over before it even started."

Then Junko began to smile warmly at Makoto and continued. "Meeting you help me mature into a better person. Not for one second, did think I would end up having a boyfriend and a girlfriend when I did my time at Hope's Peak. But thanks to you Sweetheart I did. I couldn't be any happier. Me and Babe are so punching above our weight with you. Babe and I are so lucky to have you. So please forget what that redhead said ok."

"I will," he said softly.

"Good stuff" Junko smiled. She turned her body around to look for the news photographer. A few seconds later she found her taking pictures of the other models.

Junko turned back around to face her two lovers. "That woman looks familiar. I'm pretty sure I've seen her face before," Junko said.

"That's because you have," Kyoko replied. "Her name is Mahiru Koizumi from Class 77b."

"Aww geez, your right," Junko said as she turned her head to look at Mahiru again.

Makoto began to chuckle catching both women's attention. "I will have to admit having gone over what both of you have said. You two wouldn't be as frisky if I weren't in your lives…."

Both women began to blush.

"You two look so cute when you blush," Makoto smiled.

"It looks like someone is back to normal," Junko giggled.

"Yeah I am," he smiled. "Thank you, Junko, Kyoko. That news photographer did get to me. But I'm very happy that I have you two in my life."

Both women's cheeks grew redder, and Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

"I want to kiss you so bad Sweetheart," Junko said seductively.

"Hey what about me!" Kyoko pouted. Junko began to giggle, and she winked at Kyoko.

"Remember Babe your getting all of me tonight."

Kyoko smirked, and she gives Junko a wink.

"Come on let's get out of here and find an empty room," Junko said. "I want my kisses, and I shall not wait."

"Yes, madame!" Makoto joked.

The trio got up and left the room. Mahiru saw this, and she wondered what the trio was up to so she followed them.

The trio walked into an empty room, and Junko pushed Makoto against the wall and grabbed his hands and pin them to the wall as well.

"I've caught you, Sweetheart," Junko said seductively. She leaned into and kissed Makoto passionately on the lips.

"I'm jealous Makoto," Kyoko giggled. Makoto and Junko began to laugh. Kyoko walked forward and kissed Junko on the neck.

However unknown to the trio. Mahiru was watching outside the room, and she couldn't believe what she was watching.

"No way!" She whispered.

Then she saw Junko and Kyoko kiss then Kyoko kissing Makoto. She pulled out her camera and began to take a few pictures of the trio kissing each other.

' _This is going to make the front page!'_ She thought.

Then she saw Makoto having both sides of his neck kissed by the two women. She took a picture of that and then she walked away with a smile on her face.

"Come on you two," Junko grinned. "Let's head home, and so I can rock both of your worlds."

Next morning

Makoto woke up, and he was lying on the living room floor with Kyoko and Junko's naked bodies sleeping on top of him.

He was naked as well. He began to wiggle himself free, but luck wasn't on his side. Kyoko and Junko weren't moving.

"Hey Kyoko, Junko wake up and let me go," he said softly.

"Mmmm why should we?" Junko mumbled.

"Because I need the loo!" Makoto replied.

"Urgh…fine!" Junko groaned, and she began to move.

Kyoko began to move as well. "You better come back to us Makoto!" She mumbled.

"Don't worry Kyoko I will," Makoto said warmly.

Makoto got up and headed for the loo. While Junko reached for Kyoko and wrapped her arms around the detective.

"Mmmm much better I love you, Babe," she said.

"I love you to Junko," Kyoko replied softly.

Junko's phone went off, and she groaned. She unwrapped her from Kyoko and reached for the glass table and grabbed her phone.

Her eyes widened when she how many notifications she had.

"Holy crap!" She said.

She unlocked her phone, and the first thing she saw was a picture of her kissing Kyoko from the night before.

A cold chill went down her spine. "Oh no!" She said quietly.

"Junko what's wrong?" Kyoko asked concerned. Junko showed Kyoko the photo, and the latter went pale.

Junko grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. The first thing that the women were a news reporter standing outside their apartment building talking about the trio.

"This is not good!" Kyoko said firmly.

"I know Babe!" Junko panicked. "But who caught us and took the photos?"

"Oh, I know who it was!" Kyoko said in anger. "Mahiru Koizumi! She must have followed us last night after we left the bar."

"Crap!" Junko whimpered. "Babe… I'm sorry."

Kyoko took hold of Junko's hand. "Never say sorry. Me, you and Makoto are in this together ok!"

"Thanks, Babe," Junko smiled weakly.

Makoto walked back into the living room. "Hey, guys we have a…..oh you two already know," he said concerned. "I checked my phone to see the time, and Komaru had sent me a picture from last night."

Junko let out a big sigh then she started to hear the news reporter talk about her career and she turned the volume up.

 **"Miss Enoshima career could be in ruins. Many people still consider polyamorous relationships to be a major taboo"** said the reporter. **"Her modelling company who she works for will be forced to sack Miss Enoshima due to her relationship. The only way she can save her career is to remove herself from the relationship."**

"That is rubbish!" Makoto said in anger. "People have the right to be with whoever they want."

 **"We are hoping to speak to Miss Enoshima today if she appears today. If we see Mr Naegi or Miss Kirigiri, we will try and speak to them as well. So please stay tuned."**

"Great!" Junko sighed. "Look's like I better go and get a new job then because I will get sacked."

"Not a chance!" Makoto said. "You have the choice to live the life you want. If you get sacked. Then stuff them and become a freelancer."

"But Sweetheart…" Junko whispered.

"Don't Sweetheart me!" Makoto replied firmly. "Where is the Junko that Kyoko and I know and love."

"Makoto is right!" Kyoko said firmly. "Where are your fight and passion Junko? Makoto and I are right behind you, and we will support you to keep your modelling career alive. Just like Makoto said. Stuff, your bosses if they sack you. I'm sure you have many fans all over the world who will still respect you."

"Babe… I don't want you and Sweetheart to be thrown into the media light if I continue my career," Junko said sadly.

"I think it's too late for that," Makoto chuckled. "Come on Junko the truth about us had to come out at some point."

"Junko," Kyoko said softly. "Do you want to continue to model?"

Junko nodded weakly, "of course I do Babe. But the social uproar might be too much."

Kyoko began to smirk, "do you want to continue to date Makoto and me?"

"More than anything Babe," Junko replied.

Kyoko kissed Junko on the lips. "Well then start fighting your corner if you don't Makoto and I will stop having sex with you."

"That's….not…far!" Junko replied horrified.

"No I think it's fair," Makoto grinned. "Junko fight for what you want in life and not let the social pressure control your life."

Makoto walked over to the women, and he hugged Junko. Then Kyoko hugged both of them.

Makoto began to speak. "Junko, you and Kyoko give me the pep talk last night. So we are doing one for you. Because we love you and we want you to continue your career. While having Kyoko and me by your side every step of the way."

Junko began to cry, "Sweetheart, Babe thank you!" She sobbed. "Your right. I need to stand up and fight my corner. I was just scared about you two."

"Junko we will be fine," Kyoko whispered. "Admit it you would miss the sex."

Junko began to laugh, "I would. I frecking love you two. Come on let's get dress and face the media!" Junko said determinedly.

30 minutes later

The trio was on the bottom floor of the apartment, and they stood beside the entrance. "You two ready?" Junko asked.

"Of course," Makoto grinned. "Let's show the world our love."

Junko began to giggle, while Kyoko rolled her eyes. "That was too cheesy for my liking."

Junko opened the door, and the trio went outside. Then Junko grabbed Makoto's hand who was on her left side. Then she grabbed Kyoko's gloved hand who was on her right.

The trio was met with flashes from the cameras and reporters who were behind a barrier asking the trio questions.

The trio got closer to the reporters.

"SHUT UP!" Junko roared. The reporters went silent, and the flashes on the cameras die down.

"Before I make my speech," Junko said more calmly. "If anybody tries to interrupt me and asks any of us questions. Me and my two lovers will turn around and head back in the apartment do I make myself clear?"

There was no response from the reporters.

"Good!" Junko smiled. "I can confirm that I'm in a polyamorous relationship with this two people. Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. Now I understand what three of us are doing is considered taboo in Japan and many places around the world. But I will make myself clear. I don't care if it's taboo or not. I love these two people very much. They mean the world to me." Junko said as she had a look at Makoto and then Kyoko.

"As for my modelling career. I do plan to continue modelling despite what people will think of me. I will not be shackled to my job and follow protocol because that's what society expects me to do. If my current employer wants to sack me, then I don't care I will become a freelancer and do my own modelling. I will follow my heart, and that's how I will live my life."

The reporters were stunned by Junko speech.

"Mahiru Koizumi, we know you're the ones who took those pictures, and I have one thing to say. Thank you," Junko smiled.

"Me, Babe and Sweetheart can be open to each other in public now," Junko continued. "Oh and one more thing Koizumi. Never trash talk about my Sweetheart again. He is the best thing that has ever happened to Babe and me. It's us two that are punching above our weight in landing such a nice man."

Makoto began to blush, "Junko please that's enough."

Junko began to laugh quietly. "Sorry Sweetheart I got carried away." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and the cameras began to flash again.

Then Junko pulled away and leaned over to Kyoko and kissed her on the lips as the cameras took their shots.

Junko smiled at her girlfriend, and she looked at the media again. "That's my speech done people. All of you can go home now," she said.

The trio turned around and began to head back to the apartment.

"Stop," a female voice said. The trio turned back around to see Mahiru standing in front of the cameras.

She walked up to the trio, and she was met with Kyoko's glare.

"I want to apologise for the mess I've made," Mahiru said nervously. "I was selfish and just thought about making the front page. I hope you don't get sack Enoshima. That was never my intention."

"What done is done, and we can't change things now," Junko smile. She stuck out a hand. "No hard feelings eh?" Mahiru looked at Junko, and she gently took Junko's hand they began to shake hands.

Junko smile vanished, "Koizumi I hope you never trash about Sweetheart ever again and that goes for Babe as well."

"I understand," Mahiru said nervously.

"Good," Junko said with a returning smile. The pair broke the handshake, and the trio headed back inside the apartment.

"Got to admit Junko," Makoto said. "I've never seen you that mature before."

Kyoko giggled. "Yes, I have to agree with Makoto on that one. I wonder what a mature Junko is like in the bedroom."

"Very posh," Junko joked causing Makoto and Kyoko to laugh.

An hour later

Junko was in her bedroom on the phone to her agent. While Makoto and Kyoko were in the living room.

"I hope Junko comes out with good news," Makoto said.

"Don't worry she will," Kyoko replied. "She has gained massive support on social media. It would be unwise for her to get the sack."

"I know that Kyoko," Makoto said concerned. "But people still see it as a taboo. We are still stuck in the dark ages sometimes."

Kyoko didn't reply as she waited for Junko to come back.

"I will support her no matter what!" Makoto said defiance.

Kyoko began to smile. "I will support her as well."

Junko walked into the room with a giant smile on her face.

"Good news guys. That was my agent on the phone. He has told me that I haven't been sacked. My agent had spoken to my boss beforehand, and he watched my speech and saw my growing support and felt it was best to keep me on."

Makoto jumped from the sofa and hugged Junko.

"That's great news," he chirped.

"Yeah, it is" Junko replied warmly. "But I have you and Babe to thank for helping me."

Kyoko stood up and folded her arms. "We wouldn't be a very good boyfriend and girlfriend if we let you give up your dream job."

"Yeah I know," Junko smiled. "I'm lucky to have two very supportive people in my life. Kyoko, Makoto thank you."

"Don't mention," Kyoko smiled warmly.

"Now," Junko smirked. "Who's up for round two?"

"Me!" Makoto and Kyoko said at the same time causing the trio to laugh, and they made love yet again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


	11. Holiday

"Makoto wake up right now," Kyoko said firmly. The detective was pushing his shoulder in a bid to wake him up.

"Any luck Babe?" Junko said as she walked into his bedroom and she saw Makoto still sleeping. "I guess not then," she sighed.

"Trust our boyfriend not to set his alarm clock," Kyoko said annoyed.

Junko picked up his phone and raised an eyebrow. "Well on his phone he does have the alarm on because the icon is showing."

Junko went into his settings, and she started to laugh. "Our man is a silly cookie. He has his alarm set for tomorrow morning."

"If that's the case," Kyoko smirked. "We could always just leave him here, and we could go on holiday ourselves."

Junko began to giggle, and she pulled Kyoko in for a kiss. "That's not a bad idea Babe. But I would miss having my daily sausage…if you know what I'm saying," Junko blushed.

Kyoko let out a small laugh, "yes I know what you're perfectly saying. I do need his train to enter my tunnel daily as well," she winked at Junko.

"Could you two stop making sexual innuendo please you two are getting me in the mood," Makoto mumbled.

"We would if our boyfriend set the correct day for his alarm to go off," Kyoko said annoyed.

Makoto eyes flashed up and sat what. "Don't tell me I've screwed up?"

Junko nodded, "yes Sweetheart you have." She handed him the phone, and he looked at his alarm settings.

"Crap! I'm really sorry you guys," he said. He jumped out of bed and began to move. But because he was in a rush, he tripped over Kyoko's shoe. Thankfully the two women were quick enough to save him from falling.

"Easy Sweetheart," Junko calmly. "Now I've made toast for you eat that first. Then Babe and I will pick out clothes for you to wear. We are leaving in 20 minutes ok."

Makoto wanted to pick his own clothes. But considering he screwed up, he didn't argue, and he walked out of his bedroom.

"Oooooooo I can't wait!" Junko jumped in excitement.

"Junko calm down," Kyoko said firmly. "The other people within this building are still sleeping remember."

"Oh yeah, your right. I kinda forgot it's half 3 on the morning," Junko laugh nervously. Then she went quiet and went in Makoto's draw and pulled out socks and boxers. While Kyoko grabbed a t-shirt and shorts.

Both women placed the clothing on his bed, and Kyoko pulled Junko in for a kiss.

"I'm excited too," Kyoko said softly. "This will be our first holiday together, and it will be our first time that we will share a bed together."

Junko grinned. "I know Babe. The thought of waking with you and Sweetheart with our arms wrap around each other. It makes me feel happy."

"We do that anyway," Kyoko smirked. "Remember a few months ago when we woke up, and Makoto couldn't move because of us."

Junko titled her head, "the morning of when our relationship was revealed to the world thanks to Koizumi?"

Kyoko nodded, "yes that morning!"

A few months had passed since the world found out the trio's relationship thanks to Mahiru Koizumi. Junko had gained a lot more fans in the past few months. Because she was following her heart and also because of her social standing a lot of people took an interest in her, and she got more work as a result.

Makoto meanwhile was kept getting asked questions about his relationship with the guys from work. While Kyoko kept her private and public life separate and ignored people, who asked her anything about her two lovers.

"I'm still annoyed to this day at the stunt Koizumi pulled," Kyoko said annoyed. Junko wrapped her arms around Kyoko neck.

"Come on Babe," she said seductively. "It couldn't be a secret forever. Koizumi did us a favour."

"I guess so," Kyoko replied softly.

Junko leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "Babe, we can be ourselves now outside in public."

"True," Kyoko said softly as she went to Junko left ear and nibbled on it.

"Oh, Babe!" Junko moaned softly.

"If Makoto was here. He would have a full tent right about now," Kyoko said seductively.

Junko let out a small laugh, and she pushed Kyoko to the bed crushing Makoto's clothes in the process.

"There go his clothes," Kyoko groaned. Junko froze and looked sad.

"Sorry Babe, I got carried away."

"It's fine," Kyoko sighed. "Come down and pin me to Makoto's bed and kiss me."

Junko began to smile, and she leaned over Kyoko and grabbed her girlfriend's arms and pinned them to their boyfriend's bed. Junko started Kyoko and the two kissed for a minute.

The kiss was broken when Junko felt someone spank her backside.

"Not on my bed please," Makoto chuckled. "Or I might need to spank you harder."

Junko got off Kyoko and stood up, and her face was bright red.

"Sorry Sweetheart. You can spank me again….if I misbehave again," she winked at him.

Makoto began to smirk, and he kissed her passionately on the lips. Kyoko sat up, and she saw Junko's legs tremble.

"I'm ready to catch you Junko if your legs give way," Kyoko giggled. Junko broke the kiss, and she stared into Makoto's eyes.

"I'm sure you and Sweetheart would catch me," she said softly.

"That we will," Makoto smiled. "Right I better get ready."

"Hold up!" Junko said annoyed which surprised Makoto and Kyoko. "What about Babe's spank and leg trembling kiss."

The pair began to laugh.

"I guess your right," Kyoko smirked. She turned around and went on her knees and hands and stuck her bum out. "I'm ready," she seductively.

Makoto rolled his eyes, "you two are unbelievable" he said. He raised his hand and spanked Kyoko's backside, and then he pulled her to her feet, and they kissed passionately

Junko looked down to see Kyoko's legs wobble and she let out a quiet laugh. Then she looked at Makoto's crotch area and saw a tent.

"Look, Babe. Sweetheart has got a tent like you said he would," Junko grinned. Kyoko looked down and saw the tent, and she grinned as well. She moved Makoto towards the bed and pushed him onto it.

"Junko how long do we have left until we need to leave?" Kyoko asked. A small smirk appeared on Junko face, and she knew what Kyoko was planning to do.

"13 minutes I reckon," Junko replied.

"Lovely," Kyoko said seductively. She got on her knees and grabbed Makoto's shorts. "Junko would you like to help me remove this tent?"

Junko got on her knees, "of course Babe. It would be my pleasure to help you," Junko giggled. The two girls kissed, and they got to work on Makoto's crotch area.

13 Hours later

Sydney Australia

The trio left the airport after grabbing their luggage. Sydney was roasting, and it was around 5 pm thanks to Australia being one hour ahead of Japan, and Makoto was grateful for the choice of clothing that his lovers picked for him.

"I can't believe it," Junko said jumping for joy. "Our first official holiday together."

Kyoko wanted to shake her head. But she couldn't help but feel happy for Junko. The trio grabbed their bus, and the vehicle took them to their hotel.

When the trio arrived at the hotel, they got themselves checked in and grabbed their card keys. They headed to their room which was up high in the hotel.

When they arrived at their room, Junko used her card key and opened the door, and they went in.

"Holy crap!" Junko said stunned. "This room is bigger than the pictures showed us online."

Makoto and Kyoko began to laugh, and the pair dropped their suitcases and headed for the bed.

Kyoko sat on the bed and looked at Junko. "Are you coming over…. I've been waiting for this day for 2 years. Sharing a bed with you and Makoto," Kyoko said blushing.

Junko let out a soft giggle, and she dropped her suitcase and walked over. She watched Makoto lay on his back with his head on the pillow. Kyoko made her way up to him, and she laid down next to him putting her chest on his right shoulder.

Junko climbed onto the bed, and she crawled her way to Makoto left shoulder, and she laid down and put her head on his shoulder. Both girls felt his arms wrapped them and everything was perfect.

"Babe," Junko said softly. "Take one of your gloves off and put that hand on Makoto's chest will ya?"

Kyoko took her left glove off, and she put her left on Makoto's chest. Then she saw Junko's right hand reach out and softly grabbed her rotten hand.

"That's much better," Junko said softly. "This is perfect. I love you two."

"We love you too Junko," Makoto replied gently. "Right it's to get dressed and go out for dinner."

"Good idea," Junko replied. "But I don't want to leave this spot we are in."

Makoto chuckled, "we need give Kyoko her present."

Kyoko head shot up and looked at the pair. "You two got me a present?"

Junko raised her head smiled at her girlfriend. "Defo, me and Sweetheart got you something that you will like so very much." Junko escaped from Makoto's arm and rolled off the bed and went into her handbag.

She pulled out a see-through plastic bag and held it to her chest.

"Right Babe, I want you to sit up, come to the edge of the bed and close your eyes and stick your hands out."

Kyoko began to crawl over Makoto, and she got to the edge of the bed, and she sat up, and she closed her eyes and stuck her arms out.

Makoto did the same, but he got off the bed, and he smiled at Junko, and she smiled back at him. Then she walked over and placed the bag on Kyoko's hands.

"You can open your eyes now," Junko said warmly. Kyoko opened her eyes, and she gasped in shock as she saw purple gloves through the bag.

"Junko and I know you love purple" Makoto smiled. "So we decided to get you purple gloves to match your clothes instead of wearing your black ones all the time."

"Makoto….Junko….I don't know what to say!" Kyoko said stunned.

"You don't have to say anything Babe," Junko smiled. "Your happiness means the world to Sweetheart and I. So why not wear your gloves with style." She got onto one knee. "Babe, let me take off your other glove."

Kyoko held the bag in her left ungloved hand. While Junko took Kyoko's right glove off and put it on the bed and she kissed the rotten hand.

"Right Babe put them on and tell me how they feel?" Junko said. Kyoko opened the bag and took the purple gloves out. Then she looked at Junko and then Makoto.

"Would you two like to do the honours?" She said smiling warmly.

Makoto dropped to his knees and smiled at Kyoko.

"I would be honoured," he said. He took one of the purple gloves, and he put it on Kyoko's right hand. Then Junko grabbed the other glove, and she put it on Kyoko's left hand.

"How do they feel Kyoko?" Makoto asked. Kyoko began to flex her fingers and then started to move her hands around.

"They're perfect," Kyoko said as a tear escaped from her eye. "I'm honestly don't know how to pay you two back. These gloves are one of the nicest gifts I have ever received."

Junko wiped Kyoko's tear away, and she held Kyoko's new gloved hands.

"You don't need to pay us back…..well maybe there is one thing," Junko giggled.

"What's that?" Kyoko replied. Junko began to blush, "A night of passion with you would be nice."

Kyoko began to laugh, "oh don't worry. You two both are going to get a night of passion with me. Junko, Makoto thank you for these gloves. You two coming into my life has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me," she smiled.

Makoto stood, and he began to chuckle, "yeah let's forget the first few months shall we?"

Both Kyoko and Junko looked away in shame.

"We were stupid both Babe and I," Junko said sadly. "If I could go back in time, I would tell my younger self not to argue or fight with Babe but instead love her from day one."

Junko felt Kyoko squeezing both of her hands, and she turns back around to see Kyoko smiling warmly at her.

"I would tell my younger self to make love to you," Kyoko said.

"Hey! What about me?" Makoto said disappointedly.

Both girls started to laugh, then Junko spoke. "Oh, Sweetheart. I'm sure our younger selves would latch onto you as we did. After all, like Babe has said in the past your heart is made of gold."

Makoto began to blush and turned away. "Babe, Sweetheart looks so cute when he blushes doesn't he?"

"I agree," Kyoko replied. "Come on let's get ourselves dress and head out for dinner."

A few hours later

The trio was sitting on the bench after having dinner. They were looking up at the stars, Makoto was sitting in the middle with Kyoko to his left and Junko to his right, and he was holding both girls hands.

"The stars are pretty aren't they," Junko said softly. "It's not very often I look at the stars."

"Same," Kyoko replied. "They do look beautiful I will admit."

"More beautiful than me?" Junko giggled. Kyoko leaned forward so she could look at Junko.

"You're more beautiful than any star Junko," Kyoko said seductively.

Junko began to blush, and Kyoko started to giggle. Then both girls laid their heads on Makoto's shoulders.

"Oh yeah," Makoto said suddenly. "My mum has left you two a message."

"I bet you it's for us to keep an eye on her baby boy isn't it?" Junko laughed.

Makoto sighed, "you're correct."

Both girls started to laugh which Makoto to sigh again. "Come you two. I'm 19 I think I know how to look after myself."

"While that is true," Kyoko replied. "But your mother loves you dearly and will always worry about you. I'm sure Junko and I will be the same when we become mothers one day."

"When we become mothers huh," Junko said. "Poor Sweetheart will be bone dry when we are through with him." she giggled.

"What do you mean bone dry?" Makoto said slightly concerned. "I mean it's not like I'm going to get you both pregnant at the same time or days apart."

"I think it's best if we got pregnant around the same time," Kyoko said. "That's mean the other one isn't left out. But we need to make sure we are ready to have children. But right now I want to enjoy my life."

"Oh man. It sounds like I'm going to hate sex by the time you two are pregnant," Makoto said worriedly.

"You will," Junko laughed. "But don't worry 9 months of rest and you will be raring to go again."

"I may give up sex after that," Makoto joked. Then he both women raised their heads and looked angry at him. "What?" He said.

Then he got pushed back, and his back landed on the sand. Then he saw the two girls leaning over him.

"You are never giving up sex mister," Junko said annoyed. "We need your dick Sweetheart."

"Makoto you have no idea much pleasure your dick gives to Junko and I," Kyoko said firmly. "You may have been joking. But how would you feel if we stopped having sex with you."

"I would be saddened," Makoto said honestly. "I was joking by the way. I know much you two love my dick filling you both up," he grinned.

"How about I make it up to both of you," he continued. "Let's go back to the hotel room." He got up and helped both girls up, and they headed back to the hotel.

10 minutes later

Hotel room

When the trio's got back inside their room, Makoto quickly took the women to the bed, and he pushed them on the bed, and both women landed on their backs.

Makoto leaned over Kyoko, and he went down and kissed her on the lips, and then he quickly moved over to Junko and kissed her as well.

He stood up and took off his top and threw it to the ground. "Let's make this night special" he smiled at the pair.

The two women smiled, and they began to get naked. While Makoto took his shoes, trousers and boxers off.

When everyone was naked, Makoto leaned over Junko and began to kiss on the lips and made his way down to her large boobs. He began to suck her left nipple causing Junko to moan softly.

Then Kyoko leaned over, and she began to suck on Junko's right nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Junko moaned.

Makoto and Kyoko continued to suck and playfully lick Junko's nipples. This was causing Junko to moan like crazy.

"Oh fuck Babe, Sweetheart your months….are deadly!" Junko moaned in pleasure.

Makoto pulled away from Junko's nipple, and he looked at Kyoko who in turn looked at him. He moved over to her, and he put Kyoko on her back.

He kissed her on the lips and then he worked his way on her body until he got to her boobs and he began to suck on her right nipple.

Junko wanted to return the favour, so she began to suck on Kyoko's left nipple. Which caused the detective to moan loudly Junko put her hand over Kyoko's mouth.

"Shhh Babe, you need be more quieter than that," Junko giggled. "We don't want people to hear us. Now that would be embarrassing."

Junko began to lick Kyoko's nipple, and she slid her hand away from her girlfriend's mouth all the way down to her pussy, and she stuck a finger in.

"Fuck!" Kyoko moaned. Makoto moved away from Kyoko's nipple, and he crawled up to her face.

"Open up and take my train," he said trying to keep a straight face. Junko burst out laughing, while Kyoko tried to laugh, but she was struggling with Junko's finger in her pussy.

Kyoko opened her mouth, and she felt Makoto's cock slide in. Then he began to move his hips back and forth, and he began to fuck her mouth.

Junko began to kiss Kyoko's nipples and then kissed her body as Junko made her way down to Kyoko's pussy and she stuck a second finger in. Junko started to move her fingers in and out.

Kyoko began to moan on Makoto's cock. Makoto then pulled out so Kyoko could get a chance to breathe.

"Fuck Junko!" Kyoko moaned. "Eat me around now!"

"Your wish is my command, Babe!" Junko giggled. She pulled out her fingers and then began to lick Kyoko's pussy.

"Makoto….get your…cock…back in my…mouth..to keep me….quiet!" Kyoko panted. Makoto nodded, and he slid his cock back into her wanting mouth and began to her fuck again.

"Mmmmm you taste so good Babe," Junko purred as she continued to work on Kyoko's pussy.

"Her mouth is godly!" Makoto moaned.

"I think we should swap Sweetheart," Junko replied. "I think Babe wants your train in her wet tunnel. While I put her tongue to work."

"Deal!" Makoto chuckled. He pulled his dick out of Kyoko's mouth and got off the bed while Junko made her way up to Kyoko and sat on her face.

Kyoko stuck her tongue out and began to lick to lick Junko's pussy. But then she stopped as she felt Makoto's cock sliding into her.

"FUCK!" she roared.

Junko lowered her pussy on Kyoko's mouth.

"Now now Babe you got be quiet," Junko giggled. She raised her pussy so Kyoko could breathe and continue to eat her.

Makoto grabbed Kyoko's hips, and he began to fuck her at a decent pace. Junko watched her boyfriend fuck her girlfriend, and she enjoyed the show.

Makoto leaned over as did Junko and they kissed. Their tongues fought each other as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Junko reached down to Kyoko's nipples and began to play with them causing Kyoko to moan into the formers pussy.

"Junko," Kyoko said barely. Junko got off the latter's face and kissed her. "Junko I want you to ride Makoto's cock while I sit on his face so he can eat me."

"You heard the lady Sweetheart pull out and get on your back," Junko grinned.

Makoto did as he was told and pulled out and got back onto the bed and got on his back. Junko moved over to towards Makoto, and she impaled herself on his cock, and she began to bounce.

Kyoko sat on Makoto's face, and he began to eat her out. While Kyoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head with pleasure.

"Your cock is so fucking good Sweetheart!" Junko moaned as she upped her pace.

Kyoko watched Junko's large boobs bounce up and down, and she reached out and cupped them.

"Go on Junko fuck our boyfriend like your life depends on it!" Kyoko giggled.

"But Babe…." Junko moaned. "I was…saving him…for you…"

"Get him close, and…then…we will share his cum…..together!" Kyoko moaned as Makoto tongue went in her pussy.

"Deal!" Junko smiled, and she started to her slam onto Makoto's cock.

"FUCK!" Makoto roared in pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" Junko quickly got off his cock, and Kyoko got off his face and crawled down and began to stroke his cock.

"Come on Makoto give Junko and I that creamy goodness," Kyoko said seductively as she stroked his cock with pace.

"I'M CUMMING!" Makoto roared. Kyoko lets go of his cock, and she and Junko watched his member pulsing then it started to shoot out cum. Both women stuck out their tongues to as the cum hit their faces and tongues.

"Oh man," Makoto said delightedly. "That was awesome."

Then he raised his head and saw Kyoko and Junko licking his cum off each other faces, and then they kissed each other.

"Mmmmm I will never get bored of tasting your cum Sweetheart," Junko blushed.

"Likewise," Kyoko smirked. Then she grabbed Junko's shoulders and pushed the latter on her back.

Kyoko winked at her girlfriend. "Since we helped Makoto get off. I think we should help each other do the same."

Makoto watched Kyoko go on top of Junko and went into the 69 position. His cock was still rock hard, and he began to stroke it gently as he saw the women lick each other.

"Oh, shit right there Babe," Junko moaned. Then she stuck her tongue deep with Kyoko's pussy, and she began to spank both bum cheeks as well.

"Fuck….have I been a naughty girl to get spanked as well?" Kyoko replied.

"Yes, Babe you have!" Junko giggled.

The two women kept at it for a few minutes, and Makoto felt he was going to explode again.

"Babe I'm close," Junko moaned. She stuck two fingers into Kyoko's pussy then causing the detective to scream in pleasure and without warning she came on Junko's face.

"Junko…I'm…sorry…those…fingers…done it," Kyoko panted. "How about….I return…the favour." Kyoko stuck into two fingers into Junko's dripping wet pussy. This Junko to scream in pleasure as well cum on Kyoko's face at the same time.

"HOLY FUCK!" Junko roared. "That was fucking amazing."

Makoto watched both women catch their breaths, and he watched Kyoko turned around to look at Junko, then he saw the two lick each other faces clean and kissed each other.

While he was watching all of this, Makoto was stroking away at his cock, and he felt he was ready to shoot a seconds load.

"Oh, shit!" he moaned. This caught Kyoko and Junko's attention, and they both watched him stroke his cock.

"Oh look, Babe, Sweetheart might give us a second load," Junko chirped. They watched on as Makoto shot his second load on his chest and his head landed on the bed.

Both girls began to grin, and they crawled up to him, and Junko began to suck his cock clean. While Kyoko was licking the cum off his chest.

Once they were done they both put their head on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around both girls.

"We got lucky today Babe," Junko said softly. "Three creamy goodness from Makoto in one day is unheard off" she joked.

"Tell me about it," Kyoko laughed. "Makoto will be in rest mode for the next few days."

"At least I can still use my fingers and tongue," Makoto added. The trio began to laugh, and they fell asleep.

A week later

The rest of the holiday was a blast. The trio went sightseeing and bought gifts for their respective family members. They spent a day at a water park, and they spent another day at the bench.

But their time in Australia was up, and they were at the airport waiting to go back to Japan.

"I hope the maids at the hotel don't mind the mess we made," Junko giggled.

"Hey!" Makoto replied. "It wouldn't be such a mess if you and Kyoko wouldn't stop making me shoot my load all over the place.

Both girls began to blush, and they started to laugh.

"You should have aimed for our mouths," Kyoko joked. Makoto shook his head, and he let out a small laugh himself.

"Babe, Sweetheart I think we can all agree that sleeping together in the same bed was awesome" Junko smiled while doing a fist pump.

"It was…but sadly we need to go back to our single beds," Kyoko said sadly.

"Yeah that is rubbish," Makoto sighed.

Junko saw the sad looks on her lover's faces, and she crossed her arms to think of a plan.

"If only we had a house," Makoto muttered.

Junko and Kyoko's eyes lit up. "That's it," they both said at the same time.

"Huh?" Makoto replied confused

"We can start looking for a house," Junko replied. "With a bedroom that is big enough to get a bed big enough for the three of us to sleep in."

"Wait hang on," Makoto said in a small panic. "We have been on holiday. We can't afford to be looking at houses."

"Not right now you silly cookie," Junko smiled. "A few months down the line. I'm sure we can pull enough money together to get a deposit for a house. I can always ask my assistant to keep an eye out for houses."

"That's not a bad idea," Kyoko replied. "Right come on you it's time we got on the plane."

Makoto and Junko nodded at Kyoko, and the trio made their way to the plane, and they flew back home safely.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	12. New Home

Makoto was in his bedroom with his face deep into his pillow. He had a rubbish day at work, he made a few mistakes and knocking over his cup of tea and destroying important paperwork during his meeting with his boss.

"Why has my luck left me today. I couldn't do anything, right!" He groaned.

He slammed his fist into the bed and went into deep thought.

Then he heard someone come into the apartment and he slid underneath his covers to fool whoever came in that he was ill. Because he didn't want to talk to Junko or Kyoko.

The person who arrived home was Junko. She was talking her shoes off and went to check the mail that was on the glass coffee table in the living room.

She saw a letter for her, and she opened it. It was a letter from the housing agency telling her the latest houses on offer.

Ever since the trio came back from their first holiday three months ago, Junko has been secretly looking at houses. Sharing the same bed with Makoto and Kyoko over in Australia was wonderful, and she wants to make it a full-time thing.

Of course, she knew Kyoko wanted that as well. Since her girlfriend brought up the idea two years ago when Makoto became ill, and the trio ended up together in a relationship, Junko began to smile at how far they came.

She puts the letter on the coffee table, and she looked at the clock it was after 5 pm. "Oh Sweetheart should be in," she said. She walks over to his bedroom door and knocks on it.

"Sweetheart are you there?" She never got a reply. "Hm strange, he should be in by now."

She opened his door and saw him asleep. Her heart melted when she saw him sleeping, but she was also worried. If he was asleep at this time, then Makoto must be ill.

Junko walked over and placed her hand on his forehead. "He seems fine. Maybe he has a sorehead" she whispered. "I better get out of here in case I wake him."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Makoto blew a sigh of relief, and he was glad that Junko didn't go any further.

Junko went into the kitchen and began to make dinner. She heard the apartment door opening and closing. "Ah that's Babe home," Junko said, smiling.

She went into the fridge to grab food, and when she stood up, she saw arms going around her stomach.

"How is my sexy model doing?" Kyoko whispered into Junko's ear.

Junko felt goosebump travelling along her arms, and she loved it.

"Your sexy model is doing great," Junko replied. She wiggled her way around so she could face Kyoko.

She kissed Kyoko on the lips and asked seductively. "How is my sexy detective doing?"

"Your sexy detective is doing great," Kyoko smirked. "It's a shame your making dinner because I need your help."

"Oh, what would that be?" Junko grinned.

"I need your help to find a missing person called Makoto Naegi," Kyoko said still smirking.

Junko grin left her face, "Babe. He is in his room, sleeping."

The smirk vanished from Kyoko's face. "Sleeping?"

"Yeah, I went to check on him, and I found him sleeping in his bed. I think he is ill" Junko replied concerned.

"Did you check him?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I felt his forehead, and he wasn't burning up. I think he might have a sore head or something," Junko replied.

"Interesting," Kyoko replied. "I will check up on him once I get changed. Would you like a hand with dinner once I come back?"

"Nah, I will be fine," Junko smiled. "Besides if you helped me, I might end up eating you instead."

"Later!" Kyoko winked, and she kisses Junko on the cheek, and she walked out of the kitchen.

Kyoko saw the mail on the glass table in the living room, and she saw a letter that caught her eye. She picked it up and saw houses on offer.

She tilted her head in surprise, and she went to check to see who the letter was for and when she saw Junko's name. She rolled her eyes and put the letter down.

"See that model!" she sighed. "I can't even stay mad at her."

Kyoko shook her head, and she headed to her room, and she slipped out of her work clothes and put a t-shirt and shorts while keeping her gloves on.

She headed for Makoto's room and opened the door and went inside. She saw him sleeping away on his back with his arms under the covers. She walked over to him and sat on the bed gently.

"Hey, Makoto you feeling ok?" She asked softly.

She never got a reply then she could hear him beginning to snore.

She folded her arms and knew he was awake. He must have a bad day at work and didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I saw a letter in the living room addressed to Junko about offers on houses," she said.

"Wait! What?" Makoto said as he snapped his eyes open and looked at her. He immediately regretted talking.

"So you are awake," Kyoko said unimpressed.

"Kyoko leave me alone," he groaned, and he tried to get on his side away from Kyoko.

But his girlfriend had other ideas, and she grabbed both of his shoulders and pinned him down to the bed, and she climbed on top of him, trapping his arms underneath the covers in the process.

"Get off me Kyoko," Makoto said firmly.

"I will not until you tell me what is wrong," Kyoko replied firmly.

"If you don't leave me alone. I will call on Junko," Makoto threatened.

"Do your worst," Kyoko coldly.

Their eyes met, and both weren't going to back down.

"JUNKO, KYOKO IS STEALING YOUR SAUSAGE!" Makoto roared.

A few seconds later, Junko came rushing in. "No one is stealing my sausage and gets away with it," she grinned.

Makoto and Kyoko both stared at her and Junko knew something was wrong.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Junko asked.

"Yes, Makoto tell her what's wrong," Kyoko said.

"Your not ill are you?" Junko sighed.

"I'm fine," Makoto replied, defeated by his own stupidity. "I just have a bad day at work, and I want to be left alone."

Kyoko got off the bed and stood up. "See was that so hard?"

Makoto didn't reply as he sat up.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Junko said firmly. "We are always here for you, no matter what. Don't let things bottle up inside."

"You're the one to talk!" Makoto snapped in anger. "When were you going to tell us about you looking at houses."

Kyoko's eye widened in horror at the way Makoto snapped at Junko, and she turned her head towards her girlfriend.

Junko bit her lip and tears started to form around her eyes. She felt her heart getting crushed. She had never seen Makoto snap at her before and she was in pain.

Tears ran down her cheek, and she quickly vanished, Makoto and Kyoko could hear Junko burst out crying as she made her way to her room.

Kyoko's heart broke when she heard Junko cry and she raised her hand and slapped Makoto across the face.

"Who do you think you are," Kyoko said in anger. "There was no need for you to snap at Junko like that."

Makoto was holding his face after Kyoko slapped him and he didn't reply.

"Fine just sit there and be a dick!" Kyoko said coldly. She walked out of his room, slamming the door in the process, and she walked over to Junko's room and opened the door.

She saw Junko sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. Tears were running down her face, and it broke Kyoko's heart even further.

Kyoko closed the door behind her and walked over and sat down beside Junko. She took her glove off, and she held Junko's hand.

"Babe…I'm sorry," Junko sobbed.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Kyoko said, shocked. "He is one that snapped at you."

"I know...but it's my fault I'm the one looking at houses behind both of your backs," Junko said as her tears were landing on Kyoko's ruined hand.

"I will admit I'm slightly annoyed," Kyoko sighed. "But we can talk about this later. Right now, my main goal is to get you to calm down."

"How can I?" Junko sobbed. "I've never seen Sweetheart snap like before and what's worst he snapped at me."

Kyoko took her hand of Junko's hand, and she wrapped her arms around the model.

"I'm sure once he has calm down and realises what he has done. I'm sure he will try and talk to you. But for now, forget about him for a few hours, ok."

"Ok, I will try," Junko replied.

"Good," Kyoko softly.

"Babe I'm sorry about dinner," Junko said sadly.

"It's fine I will make it," Kyoko replied. "At least I know in comfort that I won't be on the menu when I'm in the kitchen" she smirked.

Junko let out a small giggle, and she began to smile weakly. "I doubt you would want a sad and wet model trying to eat you."

"Sad no, but wet?" Kyoko said, and she began to smirk. "You're always wet when you see me."

"Hey! That's not true" Junko shocked. "I have better self-control than you think."

"I know," Kyoko giggled. "I just said that to make you stop thinking about Makoto."

Kyoko picked her glove up and put it back on and left the room, which caused Junko to chuckle to herself.

"Babe, thank you. You have made me feel a little bit better."

An hour later

Makoto was still in his bed, and he was hungry and needed a pee. But he didn't want to leave his room just in case he bumped into Kyoko or worse Junko.

He had an hour to process the events, and he felt guilty, and it crushed him every time he saw Junko's face after he snapped at her.

He shouldn't have brought his bad mood out on her, and it was killing him. He sighed, and he got out of his bed and left his room.

He went to the toilet, and he was glad that no one was in. He did his business and then travelled to the kitchen. Again he was glad that no one was in the kitchen and he made himself noddles.

However, he is gladness turned to horror when he heard someone walk into the kitchen. He didn't dare to turn around and focused on making his noddles.

"So are you in a bad mood with me now because I slapped you?" Kyoko asked emotionless.

"No," he said weakly. "I… Kyoko leave me be and go to Junko. She deserves you more right than I do."

"I've already cheered her up as much I can," Kyoko replied. "She wants to be left alone for a few hours."

Hearing this caused Makoto's eye to twitch, his heart to ache and he hung his head in shame.

"Makoto face me," Kyoko demanded. Makoto sighed and turned around. She took hold of both his hands and their eyes met.

"Now tell me what happened at work," Kyoko asked softly.

"I kept making silly mistakes and when I was having a meeting with my boss. I knocked my cup of tea over by accident, and I ruined all the paperwork that was sitting on his desk," Makoto said emotionless.

"I see," Kyoko replied and then she wrapped her arms around him.

Makoto began to fight her off. "Kyoko get off me… I-I don't deserve a hug from you."

Kyoko held her grip on him and refused to let go. "That may be true. But I will not let you stand here and beat yourself up. As Junko said, we are here for you."

Hearing Junko's name caused him to stop fighting, and he let out a sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

"You can be some time," Kyoko replied. "But your heart is in the right place, and that's the most important thing."

"Try saying that about an hour ago," he replied sarcastically.

"We both know you didn't mean to snap at Junko," Kyoko replied. "That isn't you. Sometimes emotions run high. But I can see that your hurting inside."

"You know me too well," he sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't know what makes my boyfriend ticks," Kyoko said firmly.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko, and he began to cry. "Kyoko, I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry you," Kyoko whispered. "You have a girlfriend that is sitting in her bedroom still heartbroken."

"Your right Kyoko!" He sighed. He unwrapped his arms while Kyoko didn't.

"Have your dinner first then talk to Junko," Kyoko said softly.

"Ok," he replied weakly. Kyoko unwrapped her arms from her boyfriend, and she wiped his tears away.

"Kyoko, thank you," he said weakly.

"What for?" Kyoko said, confused. "I'm the one who slapped you remember?"

Before Makoto got a chance to reply, Kyoko walked out of the kitchen leaving Makoto stunned.

"I see how it is Kyoko," he muttered to himself. "You're trying to play peacemaker and don't want any thanks. You're truly special, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

30 minutes later

Makoto stood outside Junko's bedroom door, and he was unsure what to say. He took a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Junko it's Makoto… Can we talk?"

Makoto never got a reply, and he let out a sad sigh and was ready to walk away. But then he saw the door open.

"Come in," Junko said weakly.

Makoto walked in, Junko closed the door behind him, and the pair sat on her bed.

"Junko I'm sorry for snapping at you," Makoto sighed. "It was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you."

"It's fine Sweetheart," Junko said weakly. "I had it coming. I've been looking at houses without telling you and Babe. Even she is slightly annoyed by my actions."

"No!" Makoto said firmly. "You didn't deserve to be snapped at over the house thing or anything else for that matter. I was stupid and immature. After I give myself time to calm down. I felt crushed when I remembered the look you had after I snapped at you."

"Sweetheart," Junko said softly.

"Junko, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Makoto asked.

Junko gently grabbed his hand, and she smiled at him. "Yes, I will, Sweetheart."

Makoto began to smile. "Thank you, Junko."

Junko leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "That feels so much better," she whispered.

Makoto turned his head away. "I don't deserve a kiss from you Junko….not today anyway."

"As if I care," she giggled and she pushed him down on the bed and leaned over him. "You've come to me and apologies. That is good enough for me."

"Junko," Makoto whispered. "You're too soft with me. You know that."

"I might be," she replied. "But I love you, and the thought of us not talking would crush me."

"I'm sorry," Makoto said weakly.

"It's ok Sweetheart," Junko replied softly, and she leaned in and kissed him on the lips again.

"It looks like you're the one that will be stealing the sausage," Makoto chuckled.

Junko started to laugh, and she got off him. "Not tonight I won't I need to speak to you and Babe."

"About the house stuff?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Junko replied, and she helped him back to his feet. "You two deserve the truth."

She grabbed his hand, and the two left her room and walked into the living room to find Kyoko reading a book.

"Babe have you got a second," Junko asked.

Kyoko raised her head and saw the pairing holding hands. "You two good now and yes I have," she said as she closed her book and put it on the table.

"Yes, we have," Junko smiled. "Sweetheart has apologies to me, and we are good now."

Junko let go of Makoto's hand, and she looked at him. "Can you sit next to Babe please?" He nodded and sat down next to Kyoko.

"I want to apologise to the both of you with the house stuff," Junko said nervously. "The holiday in Australia has spoiled me big time. Going to bed with you two and waking up with someone's arms wrapped around me. It was magical, and I truly miss it. So when we got home, I've begun to look at houses."

Kyoko began to shook her head. "You never told us because you were scared of our reaction correct?"

"Spot on Babe," Junko sighed.

"You should have spoken to us," Kyoko said.

"I know Babe, and I'm sorry," Junko said sadly.

"So did you find a house that you like by any chance?" Makoto asked.

"There has been a few that have caught my eye," Junko replied. "But I've not inquired about them. I wanted the three of us to make a decision together as a family."

"Family?" Makoto replied, shocked.

"Yeah," Junko smiled warmly. "Look, Sweetheart, because of the laws of Japan. Babe and I can't be both married to you at the same time because of the law. So if the law never changes and we can't get married, then that is fine. I will always see you two as my family."

"Junko," Makoto said quietly.

"I feel the same," Kyoko smiled. "Makoto, you will forever be my man and Junko as my woman."

"You two will forever be my women," Makoto smiled in return.

"I'm glad to hear it," Junko grinned.

"Now moving back on to the house topic," Kyoko said. "What type of house did you have in mind Junko?"

Junko froze, and she didn't expect to be asked this. "Umm…I was thinking of a three bedroom house with two bathrooms and a decent size garden."

"Two bathrooms?" Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Babe," Junko said nervously. "The first bathroom can be in our bedroom, which will be the master bedroom and the other bathroom can be used for the kids."

"Kids?" Makoto said as he turned to white.

"Makoto it's fine calm down," Kyoko said calmly. "Junko is not pregnant, nor am I. She is just outlining her plans."

"Oh…that's ok then," he said, blowing a sigh of relief.

"Would it be possible if I can see that houses that caught your eye?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure Babe just let me grab my tablet," Junko replied, and she left the living room and came back and handed Kyoko the tablet with one of the houses on show.

Makoto moved his head so he could see the pictures of the house in question.

"The house looks nice from the outside," Makoto said. Then he saw the price of the house and his eyes widened in panic and fear. "Umm….Kyoko let's move onto the other house."

Kyoko looked at him. "But why? You even said it looks good from the outside and we haven't seen in the insides yet."

Junko shook her head and knew this was going to happen.

Kyoko looked back at the tablet, and she saw the price and knew straight away what the problem was.

But she continued to look at the house, and she liked what she saw. The living room was a decent size, so was kitchen and garden. When she saw the two bathrooms and the three bedrooms she was sold. However, there was a slight problem.

"Junko, can we even afford this?" Kyoko asked.

"Not right now," Junko said sadly. "That house your looking at is the cheapest one out of the bunch.

Makoto blinked a few times and wondered why Junko couldn't pick a smaller house.

"The plan was for me to earn enough cash to pay for it," Junko said nervously.

"But why?" Makoto and Kyoko replied at the same time.

"Because I love you two," Junko replied. "Also I know Sweetheart would panic about the price and that's why I was going to try and buy without him worrying."

"Junko," Makoto sighed. "You don't need to put yourself out of pocket. Just to stop me worrying." He stood up and hugged his girlfriend. "The mere thought of you spending that much by yourself makes me sick."

Junko wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Sorry Sweetheart. I often jump the gun, don't I?"

Kyoko watched the pair and then looked down at the price of the house. "Junko, can WE afford this?"

"Yeah, Babe we can," Junko sighed as she lets go of Makoto. "If all three of us pull our money together, then we can get it. But I would like to wait a month or two because if we did get right now things would be tight for us."

"Nothing is ever tight when Makoto is around," Kyoko joked.

"Hey," Makoto said as his cheeks grew red while Junko burst out laughing.

"How about we phone the agency and ask them if we can look at the house?" Kyoko asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Junko replied. "Make it this Saturday? As long that is ok with you, Sweetheart?"

"Umm..sure," he replied as he covered his cheeks. Junko nodded, and she left the living room to grab her phone.

A month later

The trio was in the housing agency signing their names on the dotted line on the document which would claim them ownership of the house.

Makoto spent more hours at his work so he could bring in more money, while Kyoko picked up more cases to work on so she could bring in more money as well. As for Junko, she doubled her workload as a means to rake in the money.

The trio got a small hand from Makoto's parents and Kyoko's father. They chipped in with money of their own, and the trio felt very grateful.

"Congrats, Mr Naegi, Miss Kirigiri and Miss Enoshima," said the salesman. "You three are now owners of a house." He handed Makoto two sets of keys, and he shook hands with the trio.

When the trio left the housing agency building, Junko jumped into the air. "WOOOOO! I can't believe it we have our very own house!"

"I'm going to bed," Makoto yawned.

"What on the street?" Kyoko giggled.

"No, I mean when we get home. The past month has been a killer," Makoto replied.

"Agreed," Kyoko said. "We all have pushed ourselves, and its paid off big time."

"I will need to pay your father back Babe as well as your parent's Sweetheart," Junko said warmly. "They didn't have to help us, but they did, and I want to repay back for being so helpful."

"One step at a time," Makoto yawned. "Come on, let's head to the house to see what needs done then we can head back to the apartment."

30 minutes later

The trio arrived at the house and headed inside. Kyoko pulled out her notepad and pen, and she began to write what needed to be done.

"Right we can paint the living room," she said. Then she headed into the kitchen which her two lovers following her.

"What do you two think?" Kyoko asked.

"I would say retile the floor," Makoto said. "The kitchen looks good. I'm not to keen on the colour of the flooring."

"Ok then," Kyoko said as she wrote the notepad. "You got anything to add Junko?"

"Nah Babe, I'm good," Junko replied.

"Very well," Kyoko said. "We can leave the garden for now. Let's head into the dining room."

The trio headed into the dining room, and they agreed the room needed new flooring and a paint job for the walls.

The trio headed upstairs and checked the two bedrooms, and they were fine until that day when the trio started a family. Then they checked the bathroom.

"This room needs to be gutted," Junko said.

"Agreed" Kyoko replied. "We can deal with this last."

The trio arrived at the master bedroom, and this was the room that needed the most work done to it.

"Right new carpet is needed. I don't want a wooden floor," Kyoko said. "The walls need a new colour of paint. Anything you two want?"

"I'm good," Makoto replied. "As long as the carpet and walls are a decent colour then I'm happy."

"Maybe we could get a built-in wardrobe?" Junko said nervously.

"Right, I think we can do that," Kyoko replied. "This bedroom is massive anyway. Right the master bathroom is next, and we can go home."

The trio headed inside the bathroom and they were happy mostly. The tiles were nice, and the shower and bath looked terrific.

"Maybe we can change the taps for the sink and bath I'm not to keen on them," Makoto said.

"Noted," Kyoko replied. "Right I do believe that's us done. Come lets head home so I can sit down and put my feet up."

Two months later

The trio had finished fixing up the house to the way they like it. They had moved all of their personal belongings from the apartment to the house, and today was the first day they were living in their new home fulltime.

Kyoko and Junko were in the kitchen, making dinner.

"I can't believe it, Babe, our first official day living in our new house," Junko grinned.

"I'm delighted as well," Kyoko replied. "I'm glad that all the moving back and forth is done now."

"I hear ya, Babe!" Junko replied. "I'm so happy that everyone pulled together to help us. Muku, your father, Sweetheart's parents and Komaru."

"They were a big help. But I'm truly grateful for Mukuro for giving us those money off coupons. Those helped us when money was tight," Kyoko replied.

"Yeah, Muku told me she didn't need them and thought we could use them," Junko smiled. "I'm truly blessed to have such an amazing sister. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"She is the voice of reason between the pair of you. She has helped me in the past as well," Kyoko said.

"She is awesome. There is no way I could treat Muku like crap. It makes me sick just thinking about it," Junko said.

The women heard the front door open, and they knew it was their man coming in from work.

He walked into the kitchen with a massive grin on his face. "How are my sexy girlfriends doing today," he asked. He kissed both girls on the lips.

"We are doing super Sweetheart," Junko said warmly.

"How is our very handsome boyfriend," Kyoko smirked.

"Great mmmm that smells good," he said. "Do you two need a hand with the plates?"

"No, we are fine Sweetheart," Junko replied. "How about you go upstairs and get changed and relax. Dinner won't be a few minutes."

"Oh, ok. I will sit in the dining room," he replied and left the kitchen.

Both women were putting the finishing touches on the dinner. Then the pair carried the plates to the dining room and put the dishes on the table.

A minute later, Makoto walked in with a t-shirt and shorts on and joined the women at the table.

"I can't believe it guys our first meal today in our new house," Junko said happily.

"Tell me about it. Only three years ago we met each at Hope's Peak now look at us," Makoto smiled.

"I suggest a toast to us!" Kyoko said, raising her glass of milk.

"To us!" Makoto and Junko said at the same while tapping their glass with Kyoko's glass.

Hours later

Kyoko and Junko were in bed kissing each other. While Makoto was brushing his teeth once he finished, he walked into the bedroom and joined his two girlfriends.

"It's finally happening," Kyoko said quietly. "I get to sleep with the two people I love fulltime."

"Don't forget about the sex Babe," Junko giggled.

"Ah, yes, the sex," Makoto chuckled. "I'm sure we will need to change bed sheets every day because of you two."

"Shocking Babe he is blaming us," Junko giggled.

"It is shocking considering he makes as much of a mess as we do," Kyoko smirked.

"Ok, you have got me there," Makoto laughed.

The two girls laughed, Makoto turned off the light. Junko was sleeping in the middle with Kyoko to her left and Makoto to her right.

"Goodnight you Babe, Sweetheart I love you," Junko yawned, and the trio fell to sleep peacefully

However, Junko's peaceful sleeping would soon become a hellish nightmare.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 5 takes place after this chapter. Just in case people are wondering what nightmare Junko was going to have.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	13. Parents Evening

"Geez, I can't believe it's our first Parents Night," Junko said sadly.

Makoto, Kyoko, and she were walking down to the school to see Kira and Emilia's teacher and see how their kids were getting on in their first few months of school.

"Why are you sad, Junko?" Makoto asked. "I mean, just this morning you were excited to see how Emilia was getting on."

"We are getting old. That is what making me sad, Sweetheart!" Junko replied.

Makoto, who was in between both women, holding their hands, stopped, causing the women to stop as well.

"Junko, we are only 27. We are still young!" Makoto smiled at her.

"I know Sweetheart, but before we know it, our kids will be adults," Junko replied.

"It's a part of life," Kyoko said softly. "When Kira and Emilia become adults, I will be proud of them both."

"Babe," Junko said warmly.

"I know Emilia is your child. But I want to see her do well in life." Kyoko smiled. "I'll support her as much as I can."

"Babe thank you!" Junko smiled. She gave Kyoko a kiss on the cheek. "I'll support Kira, too."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "I will warn you; he's hard work."

"Just like his mum" Junko teased.

"Very funny." Kyoko smirked. "Maybe I'll stop having sex with you for two days."

"What!? That is totally unfair" Junko moaned.

"Ladies, please," Makoto said firmly. "We are outside in the public. If you two don't stop misbehaving, I will stop having sex with you both for a week."

"She started it," Junko said, pointing her finger at Kyoko.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I have one idea," Kyoko smirked.

"Same here." Junko giggled.

"So…. Will you two pull me into a school closest and have your way with me?" Makoto asked.

"Sounds dangerous. I like it." Kyoko smirked once again.

"Let's save this for when we're around a bunch of people," Makoto replied.

Kyoko smirk fell off her face. Junko looked annoyed.

"You're no fun Sweetheart" Junko groaned.

"Well one of us has to be sensible," Makoto replied. "Out of the three of us, Kyoko is the most sensible. But as soon as she thinks about having sex with us, she becomes a mess."

"You have a point," Kyoko sighed. "Sorry, Makoto."

"No, it's fine!" Makoto smiled. "When we get home and get the children to bed, we can have fun, ok?"

"Score!" Junko giggled.

Makoto burst out laughing as he began to walk, taking both women with him.

"Hopefully, the kids will behave for my sister," Makoto muttered.

Kira and Emilia were back at the house, with Komaru looking after them. The two kids were close to their aunt. Komaru loved the pair to bits.

"Don't worry, Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "The kids get on well with Komaru."

"Yeah, true," he replied.

The trio arrived at the school. They went into a room and got biscuits and tea. A few minutes later, they saw the kids female teacher who was called Miss Yuki. The trio left the room and followed the teacher into her classroom.

"Thank you for coming to this Parents Evening, Mr Naegi, Mrs Naegi and umm… Mrs Naegi?" Miss Yuki said. "Sorry, this is my first time dealing with a poly relationship before."

"It's cool," Junko replied. "Please call me Junko, so things don't get confusing."

"Very well," the teacher replied. "Well, how about we start with Emilia?"

"Sounds good." Makoto nodded.

"Emilia has been a joy to teach. She is a very bright young girl, who always sticks her hand up first to answer questions."

"I feel so proud right now," Junko said as she cleared a tear from her eye.

"She is a nice girl, and doesn't cause any problems. If she has trouble with anything, she holds up her arm patiently until I come over and help her," the teacher said.

"Oh, Sweetheart! We've raised such a good child!" Junko smiled.

"What does she have trouble with?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing serious, Mr Naegi," Miss Yuki replied. "It's just math. The other kids have trouble as well, so like I said before, it's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, that's good, then" Makoto sighed. "I would feel rotten if Emilia was struggling and she never told Junko or me."

"Well, I can see Emilia having a bright and wonderful future if she keeps it up at school," the teacher said.

"Oh, my little Emi... You've made your mummy so proud..." Junko smiled.

Makoto and Kyoko rolled their eyes as the teacher focused on them.

"Now as for Kira… Well, his attitude and effort are both somewhat lacking," the teacher said.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Kyoko sighed.

"He's not a bad kid," the teacher said quickly. "He doesn't give me any problems. It's just the school work. He keeps saying that school is boring."

"Yes, that sounds like my son, alright," Kyoko shook her head.

"How do both of them get on with the other kids?" Makoto asked.

"The pair gets on great with their classmates. They've made friends. I will admit, I've never seen such a strong bond between siblings before," the teacher said warmly.

Kyoko rubbed her forehead with her gloved hand. "Am I doing something wrong as a mother, for Kira to be acting like this?"

"Mrs Naegi, I wouldn't stress about it," Miss Yuki reassured her. "Kira isn't the first boy to say that school is boring and not putting in the effort. He is a bright child, just like his sister. Once his attitude dies down, I'm confident he will be one of the star pupils, along with his sister."

"You hear that Babe? Our children will be star pupils," Junko said warmly.

"I don't care about him being a 'star pupil'," Kyoko said annoyed. "I want Kira to realise that school is important, and he should be giving it his all."

Miss Yuki didn't know how to reply.

"Kyoko, cool it please," Makoto said calmly. He took hold of her gloved hand. "We will talk to him. Just the three of us. Ok?"

"Agreed," she sighed.

"Good," Makoto smiled. Then he looked to the teacher. "How would you rate my children so far out of 10 being the best."

"Emilia is a 10…while Kira is a 7," the teacher replied.

"10 and 7 huh I will take that," Makoto replied.

"You're happy with a 7?!" Kyoko snapped. Which surprised Makoto, Junko and the teacher. "He can be higher, and you're happy with just a 7?!"

"Kyoko, I didn't mean it like that," Makoto said firmly.

"What did you mean then?" Kyoko replied annoyed. She got up from her chair, "I'm going home to see our son!" Then she left the classroom leaving Makoto horrified.

"Sweetheart go after her. I will finish things up here," Junko said.

"Ok thanks, Junko," he replied. Then he looked at the teacher. "I'm sorry about this Miss Yuki," he said embarrassed.

"It's alright," the teacher replied. "This isn't the first time I've seen a parent storming away about their child's performance. However, I will say this, your wife expects too much from your son. He is only 5 years old. Many parents would agree to help their children get out of the phase that your son is in. But I fear your wife will give Kira a good telling off."

"Don't worry she won't I will stop her," Makoto replied and ran out of the room.

"So, are you happy with Emilia's report?" Miss Yuki asked Junko.

"More than happy I'm over the moon!" Junko chirped. "See if Emilia was trying her best and it wasn't good enough to reach a high mark or grade or whatever. I will still be proud of my little girl no matter what."

"That's good to hear," the teacher smiled. "Some parents these days have such expectations for their kids it's rather off-putting."

"I understand totally," Junko replied. "Babe isn't like one of those parents. She just wants to see Kira do well. She is more annoyed that Kira isn't doing his best, Babe, Sweetheart and I know that Kira is a clever boy."

"I see, well hopefully Mrs Naegi isn't too hard on Kira" the teacher replied.

"Nah she won't be once Sweetheart gives her a hug she will be back to normal," Junko giggled. "Well thank you for having us three, and I hope my little Emi and Kira will continue to learn."

Miss Yuki nodded as she watches Junko stand up and leave the room.

Streets

Kyoko was walking up the street until two arms wrapped around her causing her to stop.

"Makoto let go of me," Kyoko said firmly.

"I'm surprised you knew it was me." Makoto chuckled.

"Well I do remember what you wear and plus you don't paint your nails," she replied.

"Blast! Maybe I should get my nails done," he joked.

"I'm sure Junko would love to do your nails." Kyoko giggled.

"At least your giggling," Makoto replied. "Kyoko, talk to me."

She moved around until she was facing him and hugged him.

"I'm just upset that Kira isn't trying," Kyoko said.

"I'm annoyed myself," Makoto replied. "But the reason I was happy with a 7 is that his teacher could have given him a lower rating. But she knew what the problem was and felt 7 was a good rating. Now it's up to us as Kira's parents to help him get to that 10."

"But what's the point he won't listen to us," Kyoko replied. "Makoto have I been a bad mother?"

"No, you haven't," Makoto said calmly. "He is acting like a typical boy. You know when you're at work, and you're not in the house. Kira does miss you although he would never admit it."

"He sounds like his mother." Kyoko joked.

"I often tease him about it, and he goes in a huff," Makoto chuckled. "When we get home let's talk to him calmly ok?"

"Ok," she replied softly.

"Good, I love you and Kira," Makoto said warmly.

"I love you too Makoto," Kyoko replied back.

"I love the both of you," Junko said as she wrapped her arms around the pair. "See if Babe is still grumpy does that mean sex for tonight is off the table?"

"No chance," Kyoko giggled.

"Honestly see you two!" Makoto chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder if my dick is like a life support machine for you two!"

"Well, most of the time Sweetheart. But me and Babe like to play with each other when you are busy," Junko giggled.

"Horny devils that's what you two are!" He chuckled. "Junko when we get home. Kyoko and I will need to talk to Kira."

"No probs Sweetheart," Junko replied. The trio unwrapped themselves and walked home.

When they got home and went into the living room, the trio were surprised to see Kirumi.

"Kirumi what are you doing here still it's after 6?" Makoto asked.

"I know that Mas….Makoto" Kirumi said correcting herself. "But I wanted to help Komaru with the children. But since you three are back home, I will take my leave. I shall you see tomorrow goodnight."

Kirumi left the house and went home.

"Sometimes I feel like she overdoes it," Kyoko said somewhat annoyed.

"She cares about the kids," Makoto replied.

Komaru appeared with Emilia, and the latter ran to her mum.

"Hi, mummy," Emilia said.

"Hi Sweetie," Junko said as she got on her knees and hugged Emilia. "You have made me and your daddy very proud with your school report!"

"Thanks, mummy," Emilia chirped. "I want to be smart like you and daddy."

"That's my girl!" Makoto smiled.

"Komaru where is Kira?" Kyoko asked.

"He is in the dining room doing his homework," Komaru replied.

"Seriously?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yup and I didn't have to force him. He just pulled out his book from his bag and started to do it," Komaru replied.

"The boy knows that he is in trouble," Kyoko replied emotionless. "That's why he is doing it."

"I'm guessing he had a bad report?" Komaru asked.

"I wouldn't say bad," Makoto answered. "He can do better. Kyoko come let's go and see him."

They left the living room with Emilia trying to follow the pair, but she was held back by her mother.

"Emi stay here with me, and your aunt please," Junko said firmly.

"Ok mummy," Emilia replied sadly.

Makoto and Kyoko walked into the dining room, and they saw their son writing stuff down on his homework book.

The two adults sat down at the table, and they looked at the boy.

"Kira, please stop with what you're doing we need to talk," Makoto said calmly.

Kira down his pencil down and closed his book and he feared the worst.

"We are back from seeing your teacher, and it was a mixed bag," Makoto said. "I'm pleased that you have gotten on well with your classmates and making friends with them. However, your attitude toward school work is lacking."

"Dad!" Kira said before he was caught off by his mother.

"Let your father finish!" Kyoko said firmly. Kira became silent again, and he looked at his father.

"Kira, I know you have said that school is boring. But school is important, and it teaches you so much," Makoto smiled.

"Son" Kyoko said firmly. "See if you stick in at school and do your best. Then you can get a very good job which earns you lots of money."

"But mum I want to be a detective like you!" Kira said.

Hearing this shocked Makoto and Kyoko.

"I know being a detective is scary and hard work. But mum you keep people safe, and I want to be like you," Kira smiled.

Kyoko felt her heart melt, and she was no longer angry at her son.

"Kira," she said softly. "Being a detective is hard work. But it takes years of learning. How are you going to be one if you don't want to learn at school?"

Kira had no answer, and he was starting to see his parents point.

"Son," Makoto said. "If you want to become a detective like your mother then you have to stick in at school."

"Ok, dad I will," Kira sighed.

"Good," Makoto smiled.

"Kira once your attitude improves and remains good the next time, I go to a Parents Evening. I will start taking you out to where I work if that's ok with your father?" Kyoko said looking at her husband.

"What really?" Kira gasped.

"I'm fine with it," Makoto smiled.

"Thanks, dad I really mean it!" Kira smiled.

"Remember what you need to do?" Makoto said firmly.

"Don't worry dad I promise to study hard at school," Kira replied.

"That's my boy!" Makoto smiled. "This will take you back won't it Kyoko?"

"It will indeed," she smiled. "Teaching my son how to be a detective like my grandfather did with me."

"Wait your grandfather was a detective?" Kira asked shocked.

"Yes, he was," Kyoko smiled. "He taught me everything I knew."

"That is amazing!" Kira said stunned.

"When you're older I will teach you what he taught me ok?" Kyoko said.

"Ok, mum I will study hard so I can be a detective like you!" Kira said determinedly.

"Good, now we better let you get back to your homework," Kyoko said as she and Makoto stood up and left the room.

They headed back to the living room, and Emilia ran over and hugged her father.

"So how did it go?" Komaru asked.

"Everything went better than we thought," Kyoko smiled. "Granted we were surprised by a thing or two, but Kira will stick in at school now."

"That's good to hear." Komaru smiled. "Right I'm heading."

"Bye aunt Komaru," Emilia said as she ran over to her aunt and give her a hug.

Komaru said her goodbyes as well saying goodbye to her nephew.

Hours later

The kids were fast asleep in their beds. Makoto was lying in bed watching a video on his phone. While Kyoko and Junko were in the bathroom getting themselves ready for a few hours of fun.

Both girls came out of the bathroom naked which caused Makoto jaw to drop. This caused both girls to giggle.

"10 years of being together and we can still make Makoto's jaw drop," Kyoko giggled.

"I know Babe," Junko giggled. "It just means that we are still sexy in Sweetheart's eyes."

"You two will always be sexy to me no matter what," Makoto said as he began to blush.

"That's music to our ears Sweetheart," Junko said warmly.

Both women held each other's hands, and they walked over to Makoto in a seductive way.

"Ladies…I may have a tent," Makoto blushed.

"Oh, I'm sure Junko and I can help you get rid of that tent!" Kyoko said seductively as they climbed on the bed and crawled their way towards Makoto.

Makoto leaned over and kissed both girls, and a little smirk appeared. "Shall we get started?"

"Like you have to ask!" Junko giggled causing Makoto and Kyoko to laugh and the trio had fun for a few hours before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I would like to thank a user called JumpingTheMoon (or Rules) from Ao3 for cleaning up some of this story for me.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	14. Christmas

"Ah that's the sausages cooked," Makoto said happily.

"Good stuff," Junko replied. "I've got the rolls ready."

Makoto pulled the sausages off the grill and put them on the rolls. While Junko made tea for the trio.

It was Christmas day. Junko and Makoto woke up early to make breakfast for their girlfriend Kyoko who was still asleep.

It was the first Christmas that the trio were going to spend in their house since moving from their old apartment. It was going to be a special day for the trio.

"There we go that is the tea made," Junko said warmly. "Babe is going to be treated like a Queen. Breakfast served in bed by her two sexy, loyal subjects."

"Queen? Sexy, loyal subjects? Don't tell me you two role-play while I'm at work?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Of course not," Junko giggled. "But she would be my Queen any day."

Makoto rolled his eyes and began to laugh.

"But most importantly," Junko said. "To Babe and I. You Sweetheart you're our King!"

"What are you two like," he rolled his eyes. Then an idea appeared in his head. "If you two see me as your King…. Then I have a Royal request."

"Name it," Junko giggled. She knew where this was going.

"I would like a night with my fine Queens," Makoto demanded in a smooth voice.

"Queens huh?" Junko giggled. "Don't tell me you role-play when Babe and I are not here."

"Oh, haha very funny," Makoto laughed.

Junko walked up to Makoto and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry my King you will get a night with us." She said seductively. "But not tonight though we have family coming over."

"How about we make it tomorrow morning then all three of us in the shower?" Makoto grinned.

Junko nods her head slowly while she grinned at him. "I like the sound of that. Anyway, we better head up to bed before our food gets cold."

Upstairs

Kyoko slowly awoke to the smell of food. "Hmm, that smells good," she mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Makoto missing. "It must be him making the breakfast, no matter I will turn around and cuddle into Junko."

She turned around to find Junko missing as well. She heard a noise and rose up to see her two lovers walking into the bedroom holding a tray each. Makoto was carrying the food, while Junko was carrying the tea.

"Merry Xmas Babe!" Junko grinned as she put the tray on the bedside table. She made her way onto the bed and kissed Kyoko on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Junko," Kyoko replied and Junko kissed back.

"Merry Christmas Kyoko!" Makoto said warmly. He put his tray on the other bedside table and got onto the bed and kissed the detective.

"Merry Christmas Makoto," Kyoko replied and him kissed back.

Makoto went back to the tray and handed his girlfriend's their roll and sausage. The trio had their breakfast and once they had finished. Junko went into her part of the wardrobe and pulled out two bags and put them on the bed.

"I hope you two enjoy your presents," Junko smiled warmly.

Makoto and Kyoko went into their respective bags.

Kyoko got perfumes, makeup, a couple of books which she was keen to get herself to read and lastly a few gift cards to spend at shops.

While Makoto got a new pair of slippers, boxers and he got VIP tickets to see his favourite band live.

"Geez, Junko," Makoto said in disbelief. "This ticket must have cost a lot of money."

"Yip they sure did," Junko replied. "It's a backstage passed as well. That's why you didn't get as much as Babe."

"That's fine Junko," Makoto smiled. "I'm really happy with these tickets… Wait there are three tickets here."

"Of course you silly cookie, Babe and I are coming as well," Junko giggled.

"I… I feel rotten now," Makoto replied sadly. "You spent all this money, and I've got you stuff that doesn't come close to matching the price tag."

"Now now come on Sweetheart," Junko said firmly. "Don't think like that please."

"Junko is right Makoto," Kyoko said firmly. "I'm sure what you have gotten her will put a smile on her face."

"Guys… I'm sorry," Makoto sighed. "I just want the best for you two that's all."

Junko began to smile, "you being here with Babe and I. Is our Xmas present every year."

Makoto began to chuckle, "here I thought it was about the sex."

"That too," Kyoko blushed. She jumped off the bed and went into her part of the wardrobe and pulled out two bags and put them on the bed.

Junko and Makoto began to look into their respective bags.

Makoto got socks, aftershave, a cup with a logo of his favourite band and some money.

While Junko got pretty much what she got Kyoko. Makeup, perfume and gift cards to spend at shops. However, there was an extra present. Junko pulled out a purple bra which caused Kyoko to giggle.

"Since I know how much to get bored of me wearing purple bras. I thought I get you for you too," Kyoko joked.

"Cheers Babe, I will make sure to wear it when I get frisky," Junko joked.

"That's good," Kyoko smirked. "Because I wouldn't mind seeing you wearing it when you are frisky."

"What are you two like?" Makoto laughed. He jumped off the bed and went over to the wardrobe and got the last two bags and handed them to his two girlfriends.

Since Makoto knew what Kyoko and Junko were getting. It made things easier for him to get stuff.

The two women got new jammies and slippers. Kyoko got a new t-shirt that she was planning to buy while Junko got new shoes to help her feet after she was done modelling.

Makoto knew both women didn't want jewellery, Kyoko wasn't interested while Junko had too much.

"Thanks, Sweetheart, I really needed those shoes," Junko said warmly.

"Your welcome," Makoto replied. "I wish I could have gotten you more though."

"Sweetheart," Junko said softly. "Yesterday, you pay a fair bit of money for me to have that day at the spa."

"But it was for your birthday," Makoto replied.

"Yeah, I know," Junko said softly. "You also got me flowers and sweets as well. I couldn't ask for anything else. I know it sucks my birthday is a day before Xmas. But you go out of your way to make sure I'm treated well for both days, and I'm thankful for that."

"I don't know," Kyoko smirking. "I think he is after something."

"Wait hang on!" Makoto said in a panic. "I'm after nothing. My main concern is to make sure you two are happy."

"Geez, take a chill pill," Junko giggled. "Babe was referring to sex."

"Oh…" Makoto said quietly as he began to blush.

"Look at him blush it's cute," Junko giggled.

"Agreed!" Kyoko smiled.

Hours later

Kyoko and Junko were getting the dining room ready for the Christmas dinner which was cooking away nicely in the kitchen. While Makoto was making the rounds with the hover to ensure the house was tidy.

Mukuro, Jin and Makoto's family were coming over for dinner and to have a few drinks.

Makoto put the hoover away and heard the knock on the door. He rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hey Makoto," Mukuro smiled.

"Hey Mukuro," Makoto replied. The pair shared a quick hug, and he let Mukuro into the house.

"Happy late birthday and merry Christmas Mukuro."

"Thank you, Makoto you too."

Makoto saw Mukuro carrying a big bag. "Do you need a hand carrying that bag?"

"No, I'm ok, I will just dump it in the living room," Mukuro replied. "It's got Junko's birthday present as well as Christmas stuff and booze."

"Brooze?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yes, of course," Mukuro smiled. "That's me 20 years old now I can finally drink."

"Fair enough," Makoto replied, and the pair walked into the living room.

Mukuro put the bag down and took off her coat and handed it to Makoto. He left the room to put the coat in a spare room upstairs.

"Hey Muku," Junko said as she bounced into the living room. "Merry Xmas."

The two sisters hugged.

"Merry Christmas Junko," Mukuro said warmly. "I hope you had a good yesterday for your birthday?"

"Yeah sure did, Sweetheart got me a day at the spa and Babe got me a bottle of wine. Which I've saved for today."

"Cool, I've got a few bottles of wine in this bag," Mukuro replied. The two girls let go of each other. Then Mukuro went into the bag to pull out an envelope and chocolates.

"Since Makoto and Kyoko got you everything you wanted for your birthday. I've put money in this envelope and got you your favourite chocolates."

"Thanks, Muku I love you," Junko smiled. "Right, hang on I'll be back in a few seconds and I will grab you your birthday and Xmas stuff."

Junko ran out of the room as Kyoko walked into the room. "Hey Mukuro, happy late birthday."

"Thanks, Kyoko," Mukuro smiled. "I hope you had a good Christmas so far?"

"Yes, I have, and it will get better once my father and Makoto's parents arrive."

Kyoko heard a knock on the door and quickly left to answer it.

She opened the door to see her father and Makoto's family on the other side. Jin and Komaru were holding bags.

"Merry Christmas Kyoko," Komaru beamed.

Kyoko smiled and let everyone in.

"Merry Christmas Kyoko," Jin said as he hugged his daughter.

"Kyoko where do you want us to drop these bags?" Komaru asked.

"Just drop them off in the living room please."

Jin stepped away from Kyoko and walked into the living room with Komaru following him.

"I must say Kyoko, something smells good," Mr Naegi beamed.

"Thank you, Mr Naegi," Kyoko replied. "Dinner will be ready a few minutes. Can I take your coats?"

Mr and Mrs Naegi took off their coats and handed them to Kyoko. She headed into the living room and took her fathers coat along with Komaru's coat and took all the coats upstairs in one of the spare rooms.

Makoto was in the kitchen making sure the dinner was doing ok which it was.

"Hey Makoto," Komaru said.

Makoto turned around and saw Komaru walked into the kitchen and hugged her older brother.

"Hey Komaru," Makoto whispered. "Dinner is almost ready. Can you get everyone to sit in the dining room?"

"Will do," Komaru replied. She left the kitchen and got everyone to in the dining room.

Junko walked into the kitchen and kissed Makoto on the cheek. "How are we doing Sweetheart?"

"Everything is good," Makoto replied warmly. "Does everyone have a drink?"

"Yeah, Babe has got that covered."

"Good, I think it's time to get the food on the table and get fat," he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry the sex will take any fat off we put on," Junko joked.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" Makoto replied rolling his eyes.

"You love it," Junko winked, and the two shared a kiss.

The pair put the food on eight plates and came back forward between the kitchen and dining room to grab all plates.

Everyone was seated and was ready to tuck in. Then Makoto stood up.

"There are a few words I would like to say before we tuck in," Makoto smiled at his family and pretty much in-laws. "I know that Junko, Kyoko and I have said the plenty of times. But from the bottom of our hearts, we would like to say thank you once again for helping us when we moved into this house earlier this year. All of you didn't have to help us, but all of you did in your own way. Mukuro with her food coupons, my parent's and Mr Kirigiri providing us with money to help us. Lastly, Komaru helping us pack and unload."

"Oh, come on Makoto," Komaru moaned. "Your my brother, I wanted to help in any way I could."

"I echo what Komaru said," Mukuro replied. "Junko doesn't ask for much from me. But when I heard about you, three moving and money was tight. I knew my coupons would come in handy."

Mrs Naegi nodded in agreement. "I wasn't going to let my own son struggling to pay bills and put food on the table himself, Junko and Kyoko. His father and I were more than happy to give out some money."

"Same here," Jin said. "I'm been very proud of what Kyoko has achieved since she left Hope's Peak. Once she told that she was moving house. I told her that if she needs money or that I was a phone call away."

Kyoko stood up and smiled at everyone. "Once again, everyone thank you, and I hope you enjoy the meal."

Makoto and Kyoko sat down, and everyone began to have their dinner.

Hours later

Kyoko and Junko were in the dining room talking to Mrs Naegi. Mukuro was drinking some wine as she watched the tv. While Mr Naegi and Jin were in the same room talking.

Makoto and Komaru were in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Today brought back good memories," Komaru said warmly.

"Of what?" Makoto asked.

"When we were younger, when our parents had people over for Christmas," Komaru replied. "After the meal and dessert were done. Our parents would wash the dishes, and everyone else sat in the living room watching tv and talk to each other."

"Oh yeah your right," Makoto replied. "But I'm not a parent yet!"

"One day you will be," Komaru giggled. "I'm going to be the best auntie around."

"Me too!" Said a female voice.

The siblings turned around to see Mukuro standing at the edge of the door with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I can't…wait for Junko to be a mum…" Mukuro said as she gingerly walked into the kitchen.

"Mukuro at you drunk?" Makoto asked.

"ME?...Nah," Mukuro smiled. She put the bottle on the worktop and walked over and hugged Makoto. "Did I ever tell you that you were an amazing big brother."

"Big brother?" Makoto said alarmed.

"Yup, don't forget big sister Kyoko as well," Mukuro giggled. "I love you two so very much!"

Komaru looked on, and she could help but laugh.

"You two are amazing. Because you make my baby sister very happy," Mukuro said as she let go of Makoto and hugged Komaru.

"Komaru, you should be proud to have a warm, loving big bro," Mukuro said.

"Don't worry I am proud," Komaru smiled. "Makoto is one of the nicest guys around."

Junko walked into the kitchen, and she was surprised to see Komaru getting hugged by her sister.

Mukuro let go of Komaru and turned around to see Junko. "Hey, baby sister."

"Baby sister?" Junko replied shocked.

"YEAH!" Mukuro shouted. "I LOVE YOU JUNKO!" She ran over to Junko and hugged her.

"Mukuro what is wrong with you?" Junko said in disbelief. She looked at Makoto and saw him point at something.

Junko looked at what Makoto was pointing at, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the wine bottle.

"Muku have you been drinking wine?" Junko asked.

"Yeah… I've drunk the full bottle," Mukuro said and she out a massive burp.

"The full bottle?" Komaru said shocked.

"I want more!" Mukuro demanded.

"No chance, Muku!" Junko said firmly.

"Not fair, I'm your older sister!" Mukuro said firmly

"Muku, your embarrassing us," Junko said.

"Embarrassing us?" Mukuro replied. "Not yet I haven't."

Kyoko walked into the kitchen. "What's up I heard Mukuro shouting."

"BIG SIS KYOKO!" Mukuro roared, and she ran over to Kyoko and hugged the detective.

"Sorry Babe, Muku is drunk," Junko sighed. "She has drunk the full bottle of wine."

"The full bottle," Kyoko replied in horror.

"Hey, Kyoko… I know a secret that you don't," Mukuro giggled.

"Oh really? Fancy telling me?"

"Junko says you have nice boobs and Makoto has a nice dong," Mukuro giggled.

"Oh my god, Muku! Stop it right now!" Junko said as her face turned red.

Komaru didn't know to laugh or cry. She didn't want to know about her older brother's man parts.

"I love Makoto, Kyoko, Komaru and my baby sister," Mukuro said as she let go off Kyoko and hugged Junko again.

Junko knew that she had to get Mukuro to calm down or she will cause trouble.

"Come on Muku, let's get you to the living room, and we can watch a tv show together."

"YAY!" Mukuro roared.

Makoto, Kyoko and Komaru watched Junko take Mukuro out of the kitchen.

"Komaru, I'm sorry," Makoto said quickly.

"Makoto, don't worry its fine," Komaru replied. "It's Mukuro first time getting drunk. I'm sure she will go through the regret stage tomorrow morning."

"I can't believe it's only half six and she is wasted already," Kyoko said shaking her head.

Junko helped Mukuro sit on the sofa.

"Junko, I'm cold!" Mukuro said.

"Ok, Muku give me two seconds, and I will get you a blanket."

"Thank you Junko, you're the best sister ever!"

Jin and Mr Naegi looked on wondering what was going on. They watched Junko leave the living room then watched Mukuro lie down on the sofa. Then the two men could hear snoring coming from the young woman.

Junko walked back into the living room with the blanket. "Here you go Muku,"

But she stopped walking when she saw her sister lying on the sofa fast asleep.

"Oh Muku," Junko giggled. She put the blanket over Mukuro. "I love you Muku, sleep tight."

Then Junko looked at the two men. "My sister has had too much to drink."

"Ah it reminds me of my youth," Mr Naegi chuckled.

"Kyoko's mother use to scold me a lot for drinking too much at parties," Jin laughed. "We better head into the dining room and let the young woman sleep."

Two men stood up and walked into the dining room while Junko walked into the kitchen. She saw Kyoko help Makoto and Komaru put away the dishes.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry," Junko sadly.

"It's cool, I'm glad it isn't me," Makoto joked.

"It couldn't be helped," Kyoko added. "Junko don't wake her up when it gets late. Leave her be, and we will take her home tomorrow."

"You sure?" Junko said.

"Yes, of course," Kyoko smiled.

"Cheers, Babe!"

"Your welcome," Kyoko said. "I'm happy to know that I have nice boobs."

"That me and Sweetheart get to play with," Junko grinned.

"Umm guys I'm still here," Komaru said.

Kyoko began to blush, "please forgive us Komaru."

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you and Junko?" Makoto sighed.

The two women didn't reply and quickly left the room.

"I don't think I could handle two lovers," Komaru said.

Makoto started to laugh, "you need to find one first lover before you start thinking about getting two."

"Oh, wow you so funny," Komaru laughed. "Hey, Makoto… I am proud of you, and I wasn't saying that because Mukuro was drunk. You are a good man, and I mean it. You work hard and try to give Kyoko and Junko the best life."

Makoto looked at his sister in shock. "Are…you growing soft on me?"

"Just this once," Komaru smirked. "I'm proud to call you my brother and I will always love you no matter what!"

"Thanks, Komaru, I know we never saw eye to eye. I guess all siblings are the same. But your heart is in the right place, and I will always help and protect you as best I can."

The siblings hugged each other, and the bond they had will never be broken.

"Hey let's go and play a board game everyone," Makoto said.

"Cool, I will beat you," Komaru smirked.

Hours later

It was 11 pm, and everyone was going home. Makoto won the board game much to Junko and Komaru dismay. Both women claimed he was lucky.

"Remember to look after my baby boy ok?" Mrs Naegi smiled.

"Mum! Seriously!" Makoto groaned.

"Will do, Mrs Naegi," Kyoko smiled.

"I will make sure to tuck him into his bed tonight," Junko joked.

"Not you too," Makoto said rolling his eyes.

His parents burst out laughing, while Komaru and Junko fist-bumped each other.

Jin hugged his daughter, "thanks for having me over and I will see you again soon."

"I love you father," Kyoko warmly.

"I love you too Kyoko."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and they got into taxis and went home.

Mukuro was still asleep on the sofa and showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Junko grabbed a thicker blanket from upstairs and placed it over Mukuro.

"That will keep you warm Muku," Junko said. "Another Xmas goes past, and I'm lucky to have such amazing sister. Muku thank you for sticking by me even in my darkest days. I love you Mukuro."

"I'm sure she would say the same," Makoto said softly.

Junko looked up to see Makoto and Kyoko at the living room door.

Junko walked over to her lovers and hugged them both. "Today was perfect, Sweetheart, Babe. I love you both as well."

"We love you too," Kyoko said softly. "Come on let's head to bed."

The trio went upstairs and got themselves ready for bed.

Makoto and Junko were already in bed by the time Kyoko was finished in the bathroom.

She joined her lovers in bed. "Makoto, Junko. Thank you for another wonderful Christmas."

Makoto kissed both women on the forehead. "No need to thank us, we love you Kyoko."

The trio began to yawn, then they all fell asleep ending off a perfect day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**.


	15. Helping a sister out

Junko and Mukuro were out in the town having a sister's day out. A week had passed since Junko had a bad dream about her, Makoto and Kyoko were in despair and killing her sister in the process.

Junko hadn't been the same since then, and it was worried Makoto and Kyoko. The pair would try to kiss and hug the model. But Junko pushed her boyfriend and girlfriend away.

So, Makoto got in contact with Mukuro and informed the older sister what has happened. Mukuro was concerned by Junko's attitude, and she said that she would help Junko get better.

So, Mukuro phoned Junko and asked her if she wanted to go out for a wee day out. Junko, of course, turned down the offer because of the guilt she was feeling. But Mukuro managed to talk her into going.

So, while the twins were doing their shopping. Mukuro noticed that Junko wouldn't look at her while talking. Mukuro knew she had to get Junko to snap out of it. So after they had done their shopping. They headed for a small restaurant with Mukuro paying. Because money was still tight for Junko after she, Kyoko and Makoto moved into their new house.

Sitting at the table, Junko had the menu in front of her face so she couldn't look at Mukuro. While the latter was thinking of ways to start the convo.

"So," Mukuro said. "I heard that you killed me in one of your bad dreams that you had."

Junko froze in shock. The guilt was killing her.

"Sister can you put down the menu so we can talk," Mukuro asked. "I'm worried about you. So is Makoto and Kyoko."

Junko sighed, and she put down the menu. But also putting her head down to look at the table so she could avoid looking at Mukuro directly.

' _It's a start,'_ Mukuro thought.

"I didn't mean it Muku," Junko said weakly. "I had no control."

"Junko it was only a dream," Mukuro replied calmly. "I'm still here alive and well. Makoto, Kyoko and yourself are not evil."

"But… I treated you like rubbish," Junko said as tears formed around her eyes. "In my dream, you were a tool to me nothing more. Babe and Sweetheart wanted you dead, and I agreed, and I killed you."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Makoto and Kyoko wanted me dead?"

"Yeah…they….wait?" Junko looked up and stared at her sister. Mukuro saw the tears running down Junko's cheeks, and it pained Mukuro. "How much of the dream do you know? Also, who told you?" Junko asked.

"Not a lot, Makoto only told me the part that troubled you the most, and that was you killing me," Mukuro replied calmly. She had got Junko talking to her. Now she needed to help her sister push away from the dream and make her feel good again.

"Why did he tell you?" Junko mumbled as she put her head back down.

"Because he and Kyoko are worried about you. The people that love you Junko!" Mukuro said firmly. "Now please tell me the whole dream."

Junko let out a defeated sigh and began to explain the dream.

Mukuro was shocked at how different Makoto was in Junko's dream. Pulling Komaru over to the despair side by the cruellest of ways.

"Interesting," Mukuro said. "You became self-aware in your own dream. I didn't even know people could do that. Maybe I should slap for Makoto for killing you at the end."

"What?!" Junko said in disbelief as she looked up to face her sister again.

"Well Makoto did end your life, and I vowed that would look after you no matter what," Mukuro said firmly.

"Please leave Sweetheart alone!" Junko said alarmed. "It was just a dream."

"If it was just a dream then why can YOU not let it go!" Mukuro said. "It's just a silly dream! Junko I'm sitting in front of you. Talking to you!"

"But I killed you Muku," Junko sobbed. "You have no idea how much I love you Muku. The thought of hurting you and treating you like rubbish would make me feel sick. Yet I did both in that dream and I also killed in the process as well."

"I love you to Junko," Mukuro said warmly. She reached out and gently took Junko's hand in her. "Whoever that Junko was in your dream. Is not you! You have always had my back, and I've always had yours. You have never treated me like rubbish. You have treated me love and kindness. So, please forget about the dream and focus on reality. You have two people that love you very much. They are worried sick about you!"

"What about you Muku," Junko said quietly.

"What about me?" Mukuro replied.

"Don't you hate me?"

"I can't hate you for something you haven't done," Mukuro smiled. "Junko, do you want to Makoto and Kyoko to bed tonight and feel bad again. Because they couldn't hug, kiss or even help feel better?"

Junko hung her head in shame and felt awful. "That's the last thing I want."

"Well, when you go home don't blank them. Let them help you because are worried about you."

"I'm sorry Muku…. I feel so stupid now," Junko said weakly. "I felt really guilty killing you."

Mukuro gives Junko's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing more than a bad dream. Please forget about it and speak to Makoto and Kyoko. Because I know your missing their hugs and kisses."

Junko burst out laughing. "You know me too well Muku." She dried her eyes and smiled her at her sister. "Thank you Muku! I needed this."

"No problem Junko," Mukuro smiled. "I will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Muku. So how is the love life getting on? You got that special person in your life yet?"

"Me? No chance!" Mukuro replied. "I enjoy the single life. Plus I'm still only 19. I'm in no rush."

"Oh come on Muku we will be 20 at the end of the year. You better find that special person and settle down and have kids so I can be an aunt."

"There is more chance I will be the aunt," Mukuro joked.

"Not yet," Junko giggled. "We need to build up our money again. Since we are skint thanks to the house."

"I see, so when are you and Kyoko going to have a kid," Mukuro joked.

Junko laughed again. "I think Sweetheart would have a nervous breakdown if Babe and I were able to have a kid."

"He could be the nanny," Mukuro smiled.

"Nah I wouldn't do that to him," Junko giggled. "I love him too much… Muku thanks again. I feel a lot better."

"Good, let's get our food ordered. I'm hungry!" Mukuro said as her stomach rumbled.

An hour later

Home

Makoto was outside in the back garden on his knees pulling out the weeds. The trio left the garden last on their things to do list as they moved in and decoration house first. It was a nice day, so it was perfect to start work on the garden.

Kyoko was in the kitchen getting Makoto a glass of water. She took the glass outside and walked over to him.

"There you go Makoto," she said and handed him the glass.

"Thank you!" He smiled. He took a drink of the water, and it was nice and cold. "Oh, that hit the spot thanks again." He put the glass down beside him and looked around for weeds.

Kyoko looked around and then she began to smile. "Hey, Makoto you missed a giant weed."

"Huh where?" Makoto said as he looked around.

Kyoko began to giggle, and she put her gloved hand on his ahoge and began to pull it gentle it. "Found it!"

"Very funny," Makoto said sarcastically.

Kyoko pulled her hand away and folded her arms. "I wonder how Mukuro is getting on?"

"She will get Junko out of her slump. I believe in Mukuro," Makoto said warmly.

"I hope your right Makoto," Kyoko sighed. "Nothing has been the same since Junko had that bad dream."

"I know," Makoto replied. "I've been missing her kisses and hugs."

"Same here," Kyoko said. She had a look around the garden. "Remind me to buy a lawnmower when we have the cash. This grass will be a problem in a few weeks time."

"One step at a time," Makoto said.

Unaware to the couple. Junko arrived home and noticed the place was quiet. She put her bags in the living room and headed into the kitchen and saw Makoto and Kyoko outside in the garden talking.

She looked her the pair and felt so stupid for pushing them away. She let out a sigh and walked out of the kitchen into the back garden.

"Hey Babe, Sweetheart," Junko said weakly.

Kyoko turned around while Makoto got up and turned around as well.

"Have you two got a few seconds. I need to talk to both of you."

"Of course," Kyoko smiled. She was happy that Junko was talking to her and Makoto.

"I want to say sorry to the both of you for the way I've been acting this past week," Junko sighed. "The dream I had really got to me and I feel really guilty for killing Muku."

"You should have spoken to us," Makoto said. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah, Muku said," Junko said sadly. "Guys, I'm sorry. The dream freaked me out, and I really didn't know how to handle it. I love Muku, she has been there for me, and I needed her most. Knowing that I killed in her my dream really got to me. But we had a good talk, and I feel really stupid for pushing you two away."

Kyoko walked over to Junko and wrapped her arms around the model. "Please, next time talk to us," she whispered. "I missed hugging you Junko."

"Sorry Babe," Junko said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"If you're back to normal then that is good enough for me," Kyoko said warmly.

Makoto wanted to hug Junko as well. But he was a mess with his garden work, and he didn't want to get Junko's clothes dirty.

Kyoko stepped away from Junko, and the latter looked at Makoto. She didn't care that he was a mess or that her clothes would get dirty. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Makoto and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Sweetheart," Junko whispered. "Thanks for telling Muku by the way. I'm so glad that I've got Muku, you and Babe in my life. I'm a very lucky person."

"Junko please remember to talk to me or Kyoko if you have a bad dream. We want to help you out as best we can."

"Don't worry I will Sweetheart," Junko whispered. She pulled away from head and looked at his work. "You're doing a smashing job with the weeds."

"Thank," Makoto smiled.

"Not really," Kyoko said. "He has missed one weed."

"Huh where?" Junko asked as she looked around for the weed.

"This one," Kyoko said as she walked over to Makoto and pulled gently on his ahoge.

Junko burst out laughing. "Nice one Babe!"

Makoto looked at Kyoko. "Maybe you can get on your knees and get dirty."

Both women looked at their boyfriend, and he realised what he said came out wrong.

"Wait… I didn't mean it like that," Makoto said quickly as he bushed.

"Too late Sweetheart you said it, and I'm interested," Junko giggled. "I'm going to be dirty tonight and rock both of your worlds. It's been a week overdue."

Kyoko began to giggle. "The Junko we know and love is back. I look forward to getting my world rocked."

"Me too," Makoto grinned. "Maybe we could start in the shower tonight?"

"It's a date!" Junko laughed as Makoto and Kyoko laughed as well.

* * *

Thank **you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	16. Family Holiday

"Yay!" Emilia said, jumping for joy. "We are finally here!"

"Calm down, Emi," Junko sighed.

"Sorry mummy," Emi replied. "We have been stuck in that plane for so long. I'm just happy to get out."

"I share Emilia thoughts on the subject," Kyoko said. "It was a long trip. But here we are in London."

The family of five were inside the airport at the conveyer belt waiting for their luggage to appear. Makoto, Kyoko and Junko thought it was time to take the kids on their first holiday aboard and they choose London. Both children had just finished their first year at school, and they were both six years old. While Makoto was now 28 years old with Kyoko and Junko both turning 28 later this year.

"How are you feeling son?" Makoto asked Kira.

"I'm fine dad," the young boy yawned. "I can't wait to see all the famous landmarks."

"One step at a time," Kyoko replied. "We need to let our bodies adjust to this time zone first. It's 11 am here while our bodies are still on Japan time which is it 7 pm right now."

"Oh, come on Babe!" Junko groaned. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"We have two weeks here," Kyoko replied. "We will have everything we wanted to do and see done."

"Boo!" Junko replied. Then she turned her head to the conveyer belt and all of their suitcases. "Bingo! All five suitcases together."

The three adults grabbed all the suitcases, and they headed outside to grab their bus that would take them to their hotel. The hotel itself wasn't anything to fancy. It was more like an apartment. A living room and a small kitchen together mixed into one room. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. The kids would have to share a room, but they had their own bed. While Makoto, Kyoko and Junko had their own room and the bed was big enough for the trio to sleep in.

20 Minutes later

The family of five arrived at their hotel and got two card keys. Then headed into the lift and went up to the third floor and headed to their apartment. Once they got inside the kids took their suitcases to their room. While Makoto and Junko their suitcases to their room while Kyoko had a look around the place.

"Hey Sweetheart," Junko saw as dumped her suitcase on the bed. "Wanna head out with the kids and grab something to eat, and we will try and convince Babe to come?"

"Sure," Makoto replied as he opened his suitcase and pulled out his clothes. "We need a bigger wardrobe," he sighed.

"I agree," Kyoko said as she walked into the room. "But unfortunately we need to make do for the next two weeks."

"Hey Babe," Junko said. "Wanna head out for something to eat?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Kyoko replied. "We are close to 12 pm, so I think it's a good time for lunch."

"More like dinner," Makoto said, rubbing his belly. "Saying that getting the kids out will be good. Because we will need to keep them up as long as possible."

"What time we should we keep them awake for?" Junko asked.

"Hmm, let's make it six hours," Kyoko replied. "Which means it will be 6 pm and it will be two in the morning over in Japan. Then hopefully they will get a long sleep."

"Sounds like a plan Babe!" Junko replied, giving her lover the thumbs up. "Let's leave the clothes for now and let's get out for a walk."

"I will tell the kids," Makoto replied as he put his clothes on top of his suitcase and left the room.

"You seem very keen," Kyoko said, folding her arms.

"Of course, I am," Junko giggled. "Look, Babe, being stuck in that plane for 11 hours has done nothing good for our legs. So, why not go out and explore."

"But we have 14 days…"

"Yeah, you said," Junko said, cutting off Kyoko. "If you mention 14 days again then I won't be giving you any 'attention' during this holiday."

"Fine!" Kyoko replied, defeated.

"Good," Junko smiled.

Makoto walked into the kid's room, and he saw both children sitting on their beds and on their tablets. No doubt in Makoto's mind that Kira was reading while Emilia was watching a video.

"Right kids we are going out to grab something to eat and do some food shopping to fill that small fridge we have," Makoto said.

"Can I finish off this chapter first dad?" Kira asked as he looked at his father. "It will take a minute."

"Of course, you can," Makoto smiled.

Emilia turned off her tablet and put it down on her bed. She stood up and looked at her father. "Is it ok if I hold your hand, daddy?"

"Yes, you can," Makoto smiled at his daughter.

An hour later

The family of five were sitting in a small restaurant. The three adults who had learned English when they went to Australia nine years ago. Brushed up their knowledge of the English language so they could make their two weeks here easier.

Everyone had just finished their meal, and Kyoko was left happy as the food that was on offer was really good.

"Before we head back to our apartment," Makoto said. "We should go to a local shop and pick up a few things."

"Toliet roll, sweets, juice and crisps?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Makoto nodded. "Maybe a few other things."

Junko was on her phone to catch up on anything she missed in the 11 hours she missed while on the plane.

As for the kids, they were getting too comfortable in their chairs, and both felt sleepy.

Junko raised her head and caught the kids with their eyes lids bearly open.

"Right, you two. No napping just yet!" Junko said.

"Sorry mummy," Emilia said softly.

Junko's heart melted. _'What did I ever do to have this child in my life? Emi is a little gem, and I love her to bits!'_

"I suppose we better get up and move," Kyoko said. "Let's walk around London for an hour."

The family of five went around London, and they did a bit of shopping. Both kids were given a high energy drink to keep them awake. They went to see a few famous landmarks but not the big one's Buckingham Palace.

Hours later

It was 7 pm at night, and both kids were fast asleep in their rooms. It had been a long day for them, and they fell asleep as soon as they got inside their beds.

As for the three adults. They were in the living room watching tv. They managed to get a news station about Japan.

Makoto had both of his arms around the back of Junko's and Kyoko's necks as the girls were resting their heads on Makoto's shoulders.

"It's been a very long day," Makoto yawned.

"You can say that again," Junko mumbled. "I'm not even in the mood for sex."

"The end of the world must be nearing then," Makoto joked.

"Very funny… Sweetheart…" Junko replied as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"So that's three kids out for the count," Makoto joked as he let out a low chuckle.

Kyoko raised her head and saw Junko sleeping on Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto let's head to bed and leave Junko here." She stood up and stretched and walked to Junko's side and held the model gently. So Makoto could get up.

"Goodnight Junko, I love you," Kyoko whispered, and she kissed her lover on the head. She gently laid Junko on the sofa. Makoto kissed Junko on the forehead as well. The pair headed to the bedroom and got dressed into their sleeping gear and got inside the bed.

"So when were you going to tell me your little secret?" Kyoko asked.

"Never, would have been the preferred choice," Makoto sighed. "Why does your father tell you everything?"

"Because he cares about you, Makoto. He sees you as a son he never had," Kyoko replied. "I don't see why you chose to keep it a secret. My father thinks you're the best man for the job."

"The reason I chose to keep it a secret was that it was a school matter and not a personal one. Plus, I turned your father down, so there was no need to tell you or Junko."

"Makoto!" Kyoko said in anger. "Don't you remember the last you refused to talk about a job?"

Makoto sighed as he remembered the day he lost his previous job on the same day Kira and Emilia were born.

"Remember how bad you were?" Kyoko said more calmly. "I and Junko need to know so we can support you. We are your wives, after all."

"But I wasn't losing my job this time around," he replied.

"That is beside the point," Kyoko moaned. "My father has offered you the chance to take over from him as Headmaster of Hope's Peak, and you turned him down."

"Because there are people who have been at the school longer than I have. They are first in line for the job," Makoto said firmly. "I can't just waltz into the Headmaster position because I'm the son-in-law. That is unfair."

Kyoko blinked her eyes a few times. "Makoto, he has OFFERED the JOB to you. So what you think doesn't matter in my father's eyes."

"I'm going to bed. I rather not talk about this on while I'm on holiday. I've turned him down end of discussion. Goodnight!" Makoto replied, annoyed.

He laid on his side with his back facing Kyoko and fell asleep.

Kyoko knew something was stopping Makoto taking the job. It was something personal and knowing Makoto has as well as she does. It would be a lack of belief. Her father thought Makoto was the best man for the job. But her husband thought otherwise, and that's why he has turned down the Headmaster's job.

Kyoko knew she had her work cut out for her to make Makoto take the job. The role itself was perfect for him. But that was for another day as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Next morning

Makoto woke up, and he checked his phone and saw it was only half six in the morning. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom and did his stuff.

He headed for the fridge to see what was inside. But he stopped when he heard a door opening and saw Kira walking out of his room.

"Morning, son," Makoto smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, dad, I did," the young boy replied. "I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't."

"That's ok son. You have done well. Would you like something to eat?"

"Not right now," Kira replied. The young boy went to the bathroom and then went back to bed to read a book.

Makoto had a few packets of crisps. The hotel they were staying at did breakfast in the morning, so he had to wait.

He travelled back to bed and gently go in, so he didn't wake Kyoko. He went on his phone to check a few things. Then felt Kyoko beginning to move and slowly got up.

She didn't bother saying morning to him. She went to the bathroom and went straight back to bed.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," Makoto sighed.

"Makoto just drop it," Kyoko replied. "You said you didn't want to talk about it while on holiday so let's just stick to that."

Makoto shook his head and went back to his phone.

An hour later

It was time to get breakfast. Makoto put on a t-shirt and shorts as it was meant to be a very warm day.

He got the kids ready to go down and grab breakfast. Kyoko went back to sleep while Junko was still out on the sofa.

Makoto knew it was best to wake up Junko. "Hey sleepy bum, wake up."

"You've got a sleepy bum," Junko mumbled in her sleep.

"Mummy wake up you let off a smelly fart," Emilia said.

Junko shot up and looked embarrassed while Makoto shook his head at his daughter, cunning abilities to wake her mum up.

"I was only kidding mummy," Emilia giggled. "Daddy was getting worried that you were sleeping for too long."

"Oh you little rascal," Junko said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to take the kids and me downstairs for breakfast," Makoto said.

"Right ok Sweetheart," Junko nodded. "I will see if I can get Babe up."

Makoto nodded, and he took both children to the breakfast hall.

Junko stood up and gave herself a mighty stretch. "Oh, boy, I need that!"

She headed for the loo and then made her way to the bedroom and found Kyoko asleep. Junko made her way over to Kyoko and softly kissed her on the lips.

"If that's your idea of waking a sleeping beauty, then it has failed," Kyoko said, opening her eyes. "But the kiss? I wouldn't mind another one."

"Slut," Junko giggled. "How long have you been up for?"

"An hour," Kyoko replied.

"Huh? So how come you're not out getting breakfast with Sweetheart and the kids?"

"Makoto and I butted heads last night, and he turned his back to me when he went to sleep," Kyoko answered.

"Geez seriously?" Junko groaned. "We are meant to be on holiday!"

"I'm aware," Kyoko replied softly. "But he has been keeping a secret from us."

"What? He has a third woman on the go?" Junko asked.

"You know as well as I that Makoto couldn't handle a third woman after the all the sex have weekly," Kyoko replied. "He was offered a new job from my father. But Makoto has turned it down and was hoping to keep it a secret."

"New job?" Junko said, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of job?"

"My father has picked Makoto to be his successor," Kyoko replied.

"Wait, hang on. Your dad wants Sweetheart to be the next Headmaster of Hope's Peak?" Junko asked, stunned.

"Yes," Kyoko nodded. "But not straight away, give or take two years. He has said to me that he wants to help to look after Kira and Emilia more. He has plenty of money in the bank so he can enjoy his retirement."

"Hm taking that all in your father is in his 50's. But is not a bit too early though? Come on Babe your dad has a very well paying job."

"Yes, I know. I thought the same as well," Kyoko replied. "I spoke to him about it, and that's what he wants to do, and I respect his decision."

"So how come you don't respect Sweethearts then?" Junko asked.

"You know as well as I. Makoto is knocking himself down. He has the skills to do the job. I believe in him, you believe in him, and so does my father. But we know our husband better then he knows himself sometimes."

"I can't disagree with you there," Junko sighed. "I will leave it with you then. This is between you and him. I want nothing to with this. I will keep the kids away while you two fix this mess out."

"Thank you," Kyoko replied as she stood up. However, she was pushed straight back down by Junko.

"Not so fast," Junko grinned. As the model climbed on the bed and leaned over Kyoko.

Hours later

The family of five were out doing a bit of sightseeing. Makoto and Kyoko didn't talk to each other. Kyoko was holding Kira's hand. While Makoto and Junko were holding Emila's hands.

Junko had to think of a way to get the kids away while leaving Makoto and Kyoko together so they could talk.

As they walked past a massive toy shop. This cause the eye of both kids and they wanted to go inside. Junko knew this was the chance.

"I will take the kids in," Junko said.

"I will come in too," Makoto said.

"No, Sweetheart. You already took the kids to have breakfast so you can chill on this one," Junko said. "Emi, Kira, don't let go of my hands, ok?"

Both kids agreed, and the trio walked into the shop. Leaving Makoto and Kyoko together.

"I've told Junko by the way," Kyoko said.

"Great," Makoto said sarcastically. "I'm surprised she's not hounded me yet."

"Well at first she thought you had a third woman on the go. Before I told her what your secret was."

"I wouldn't have enough juice in the tank or energy for that matter after what you and Junko do to me weekly. The thought of me cheating on you and Junko makes me feel sick."

Kyoko felt her heart melt. "Makoto, I know why you turned down my father. But he believes in you, so do I and Junko as well. The reason you have turned down the job is. Not because there are other people, who should be in the cue ahead of you. It's because you lack belief in yourself and don't think you would make a great Headmaster."

"Maybe I should stop having sex with you," Makoto said emotionless.

Kyoko could tell Makoto wasn't bluffing. She shook her head and sighed, then walked into the toy shop.

Makoto stood outside alone, and he had a fair mind to phone Jin and have a few words with him. Makoto wanted to keep this between himself and Jin. But of course, his boss thought otherwise and got Kyoko involved.

Makoto knew Kyoko spoke the truth. He did lack belief, but he also felt he wasn't ready to take on such an important job. He went into deep thought.

Kyoko found her son, Junko and Emilia. Junko looked at Kyoko, and the latter shook her head. Which made Junko rolled her eyes.

"Mum," Kira said. "Can you take me outside. It's getting too hot in here."

Kyoko took her son's hand, and the pair left the toy shop where they both saw Makoto looking around the different shops.

Kira stood beside his father, which surprised the latter.

"How come you're out here?" Makoto asked.

"It's to warm dad," Kira replied.

"There was a lot of people in that shop to be fair," Makoto said. "Would you like a cold drink?"

"Yes, dad."

"Ok," Makoto replied. He took Kira's hand and turned around to see Kyoko looking at him. "You want to come with us to the shop or are you staying with Junko and Emilia?"

"I will stay here," Kyoko said coldly.

Makoto shook his head and began to walk with Kira down the street.

"Are you and mum ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we are," Makoto lied.

Kyoko watched the pair go into the shop and felt a small hand touching her gloved hand.

"Aunt Kyoko where are Kira and daddy?" Emilia asked.

"They have gone to a shop to get something to drink," Kyoko replied.

"Oh, we can go and get a drink too?"

"Knowing your father he will get you a drink as well," Kyoko replied.

Junko placed her lips to Kyoko's ear. "You two better sort this mess out and I will not have you two ruin this holiday for me and the kids. Stop acting like children. I will tell Sweetheart this as well, don't you worry!"

A week later

Things hadn't improved as much as Junko hoped. Makoto and Kyoko weren't talking to each other, and Makoto ended sleeping on the sofa every night.

Makoto and Kyoko put their differences aside so they could ensure Kira had a first holiday to remember. But even he knew things weren't right.

For Kira's age, he was really mature, which stunned his parents and Junko. But he had a plan which he hoped that would help his parents moods.

It was around about 8 pm, and they were at The London Eye. Kira had told Junko about the plan, and she was impressed and approved. She, Kira and Emilia rushed to The London Eye and got on a capsule.

Leaving Makoto and Kyoko behind. Which meant they had to take the next capsule to picked them up. Lucky for the duo nobody was in line, and they had the capsule to themselves.

Makoto sat in the middle of the capsule while Kyoko watched the view as the capsule was going up.

"Our son is quite the clever rascal," Kyoko said.

Makoto raised his head looked at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"Kira knew things weren't well between us and I caught him talking to Junko. I didn't think much of it at first. But when he was so keen to go to The London Eye. But ensure that he, Junko and Emilia were well ahead of us. Everything made sense."

"So wait? Are you trying to say that our son hatch a plan with Junko and we both fell for it?" Makoto said, somewhat stunned.

"Yes," Kyoko replied as she continued to look out at the view.

"That boy of ours is getting to smart for his age… But I'm proud of him," he chuckled.

"As am I," Kyoko replied.

Makoto stood up and walked over to Kyoko and looked out at the view.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," Makoto sighed.

"No stop!" Kyoko said firmly. "It's me that should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have brought up the matter in the first place not while on holiday. I've had a full week of reflecting, and I'm the one who is in the wrong."

"But you did speak the truth," Makoto replied. "I do lack the belief. But I also feel I'm not ready for such an important job."

"Makoto," Kyoko said as she turned to face him. "If my father didn't think you were ready for the job, then he would never have asked you. He has said that people that he has spoken to have voiced their support for you to take over."

"It's good having support… But running a full school," Makoto sighed.

"Look at me," Kyoko asked. Makoto did as he was told, and he looked at her. "You have made the impossible possible. Need I remind you of me and Junko during our time at school? Makoto, I believe in you. I always have, and I always will. You have managed to keep our family together when things have gone wrong, or we have fallen out with each other. Junko and I will have your back, and we will support you when things go wrong."

"Kyoko," Makoto sighed. "I… I'm scared."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her husband. "What are you scared about? My father will teach you everything he knows before he leaves. He hasn't closed the door on the offer because he knows the job can be daunting, but it's not. You are right about one thing. This job offer didn't concern me or Junko. But I know you suited for that role and I wanted to give you a good push."

"That's the reason why he spoke to you, wasn't it?" Makoto said. "Because your father knew that you would talk to me about it and give me a push."

"Makoto be honest with me. Do you want the job?"

"Yes, I do," Makoto replied quietly. "I felt honoured that your father picked me. But I quickly panicked and turned it down."

"Well, how about this," she said softly. "We won't speak about this for the rest of the holiday. Enjoy our last week here and when we get back home. Let's go and see my father, and we can talk things out how does that sound?"

"Yes, I like that," Makoto replied. "Thank you, Kyoko."

"You don't need to thank me. I am merely helping my husband overcoming his fears and pushing himself towards a brilliant job."

Kyoko kissed Makoto on the lips, and the pair enjoyed the view together while Makoto had his arm around Kyoko's shoulder.

When they reached ground level, they left the capsule and saw Kira, Junko and Emilia waiting for them.

"Kira come here," Kyoko said. The young boy walked to his parents. "We are proud of you son," Kyoko said warmly. "You got us good."

Makoto began to chuckle. "That he did."

"Wait, you two knew?" Kira said stunned.

"I knew as soon as we were made to go on a separate capsule," replied his mother. "Your father and I are good now. Thank you, Kira."

The young boy started to blush, which made everyone laugh.

A week later

The holiday was over, and everyone was getting ready to leave the apartment.

"Kira, Emilia," their father said. "Are you two packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, dad," both children said at the same time.

"Good, put your suitcases at the front door and sit in the living room ok."

Both children did as they were told, and they left their bedroom dragging the suitcases to the front door.

Makoto walked into his bedroom and saw Kyoko and Junko closing their suitcases.

"You two done?" He asked.

"You bet we are," Junko giggled. "I can't wait to get home and see Muku. I miss her."

"You big softy," Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah yeah," Junko said, waving her hand. "Right, we better head."

"I agree," Kyoko replied.

The family of five left the hotel and reached the airport and got on a plane heading back home and leaving London behind. It had been a great two weeks in London, and the Naegis knew they would be coming back again at some point in the future.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	17. Mukuro's secret

"Hey Sweetheart, are you ready?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes on," Makoto replied as he shouted from the living room.

A month had passed since Makoto, Kyoko and Junko got married to each other. The trio couldn't be happier where they were right now.

Junko was standing at the front door, and she saw Makoto appear. He was on holiday for the week while Junko had the day off. But sadly for Kyoko, she was slaving away at work.

"Let's head," Junko said. She opened the door, and the pair left the house and got into a car with Makoto driving.

"I can't believe it's been a full month since I've seen Muku," Junko said sadly.

"To be fair Junko, the first two weeks we were on our honeymoon, and the last two weeks we have been busy," Makoto replied as he drove out of the runway. "Mukuro will be happy to see you."

"She doesn't know that we are coming," Junko replied. "We have been texting, and she told me that she was holiday this week just like you are. So, I wanted to surprise her by going to see her."

"Right, hopefully, she will be in."

"She will be," Junko replied. "It's only 10 am. So Muku will no doubt be still in her jammies. Also, once we are done seeing Muku. We will need to do some shopping."

"Yeah, I know. The fridge did look empty last night," Makoto sighed. "I blame it on you and Kyoko."

"Huh? Why me and Babe?" Junko said, shocked.

"The amount of sex that you two put me through as well as each other. We are always hungry," Makoto joked.

"Oh haha," Junko replied, rolling her eyes.

Makoto began to laugh as did Junko.

"Do you want to take Mukuro out for the day?" Makoto asked. "I mean apart from shopping we don't have anything else planned."

"You sure?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, it would be cool to hang about with my sister-in-law," Makoto replied.

"Alright then sounds like a plan," Junko smiled.

Five minutes later

The pair arrived at Mukuro's apartment. Mukuro lived in an apartment building.

Junko and Makoto reached up to the floor where Mukuro stayed, and the former knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Mukuro's eyes widened in horror as she saw her sister and Makoto on the other side. While Junko and Makoto saw Mukuro's face blushing and her lips wet. But was still in her jammies.

"Hey, Muku what's up why do you look so horrified to see us and why are you blushing?" Junko asked.

"Ummm," Mukuro replied.

"Are you in trouble?" Junko asked, concerned. "Can we come in?"

"No and no," Mukuro replied. "Everything is fine sister. I wasn't expecting you to appear at my doorstep."

"Muku, your hiding something from me… Oh, is it a lover? Have you found yourself a guy?" Junko giggled. "Is that why you are blushing?

"What no!" Mukuro replied. "I'm not interested in dating."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing can you please just leave!" Mukuro said firmly.

But Mukuro knew Junko wouldn't leave and she was right. Junko pushed Mukuro out of the way and stormed into the building, leaving Mukuro mortified.

Junko walked into the living room, and she was stunned by who she saw.

Makoto caught up with Junko, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Mahiru Koizumi?"

Mahiru was naked sitting on the couch as she pushed her legs together and covered her boobs with her arms.

Junko raised her hand and covered Makoto's eyes.

Mukuro walked into the living room, and she wanted to jump into a hole.

"What the hell Mukuro!" Mahiru said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Mukuro, huh?" Junko said, raising an eyebrow. "You two dating or are you two sex buddies?"

"The former," Mukuro sighed.

"Seriously?" Junko said, surprised. "I didn't know you were into girls Muku."

"Do you think you can get him out of here!" Mahiru demanded referring to Makoto.

"Watch your tone!" Junko replied. "Sweetheart has done nothing wrong!"

"Can we all keep calm please," Mukuro sighed.

Junko gave Mahiru a glare as she pulled Makoto away into the kitchen. Mahiru stood up and rushed to the bedroom while Mukuro went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

A few minutes later, everyone met in the living room. Mahiru was now wearing her jammies, and she sat beside Mukuro on the sofa with the two women holding hands.

"Right when did you two start dating?" Junko asked.

"A year ago," Mukuro replied.

"No way seriously? How could you not tell me, Muku!" Junko said, annoyed.

"Junko," Mukuro said, shaking her head. "I was unsure how things would go if you three knew I was dating the woman that put you all in the spotlight. We met not long after you got your new house. I was in the supermarket buying myself shopping, and I bumped into Mahiru. I recognize her straight away after what happened between her and you, Makoto and Kyoko months prior."

"Mukuro was angry at me," Mahiru sighed. "She gave me an earful because I nearly destroyed your career and also putting unfair public interest in you and your two lovers. It caused quite a scene in the supermarket. After that, we spoke about a few things, and we ended up dating."

"Geez that was nearly two years ago," Junko said, rolling her eyes. "I've moved on and so has Sweetheart and Babe."

"I hold no ill grudges against you, Koizumi," Makoto smiled.

"You should," Mahiru replied. "The first time we spoke, I was a bitch towards you."

"Sweetheart here is the type of guy who will not hold a grudge," Junko said, defending her man.

"Oh, don't worry, I know," Mahiru replied. "Mukuro was told me that Naegi is one of the nicest guys around. The way he puts the happiness of his two wives first before his own happiness is nice. I was wrong to treat him with no respect."

Makoto began to blush while Junko looked at Mukuro, and the latter shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it looks like you two have something in common," Makoto said smiling. "Both of you have freckles."

"Oh geez your right Sweetheart," Junko giggled. "So, are you two ever plan to marry?"

"Sister!" Mukuro said alarmed. "It's far too early to think about that!"

"Yes, far too early," Mahiru added. "Mukuro and I have spoken about a few things, and one of them is buying a house and living together."

"I see," Junko said. "Do you have enough money in the bank Muku?"

"No, but Mahiru and I plan to buy a house together. Just like you, Makoto and Kyoko did," Mukuro replied.

Junko bit her lip. "Mukuro if you need money or any help, please let me know. After everything, you have done for us and me personally. I will not see you struggle as I did."

Mukuro and Makoto were left stunned because Junko called the former by her real name, not Muku.

"Junko," Mukuro said quietly.

"Everything should be ok," Mahiru said. She could see the bond that Mukuro and Junko and it made her happy that her girlfriend had a loving sister. "I'm making good money at my job. I've gained a few promotions since we last saw each other. While Mukuro has a few promotions as well."

"Umm, I know I'm kind of late to ask this. Mukuro what is your job?" Makoto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously Sweetheart you don't know?" Junko said, surprised.

"Nope, I never asked," he replied, feeling ashamed.

"Muku is a fitness instructor, and she has been recently been employed by the army."

"Really?" Makoto said, shocked.

"Yes," Mukuro nodded. "I was a simple local fitness instructor, and people give me great reviews. Which surprised me at first. But I felt I was far too demanding and strict. But people told me otherwise. Then only a few months ago, the army caught wind of my reviews and offered me a job to get the soldiers who protect our country into shape. What Junko failed to mention was I had become a makeshift drill sergeant. If any of the soldiers fail to keep up the pace. I shout at them to do better."

"That's really cool," Makoto smiled. "I'm proud of you Mukuro!"

"Oh thanks," Mukuro said blushing.

"I'm proud of her too," Mahiru added. "She is a strong woman who has tight abs that I can drool over all day."

"Too much info," Junko replied.

Mahiru's eyes widened open in horror and hung her head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Makoto chuckled. "Junko and Kyoko are really smart women. But as soon as they think of sex. Their brains become mush and can't think straight."

"Too much info," Mukuro replied.

"Huh, Mukuro can be like that when we get in the mood," Mahiru said.

"Mahiru please stop!" Mukuro groaned as her face became red as a tomato.

"Sorry sweetie," Mahiru giggled, and she kissed Mukuro on the cheek.

"Aww that is so cute," Junko giggled. "But seriously Muku. It wouldn't have mattered who you dated. All I wanted for you was to be happy and find that special person in your life. I am happy for you and Koizumi. Like Sweetheart. I don't hold a grudge against Koizumi over what happened."

"What about Kyoko?" Mukuro asked.

Makoto and Junko looked at each other.

"I'm sure Kyoko will forever dislike Koizumi," Makoto replied. "Simple reason that you almost destroyed Junko's career and didn't consider what your actions did to our private lives."

"I understand," Mahiru sighed.

"But as far as you and Mukuro dating. I doubt Kyoko would care. She might be surprised at first. But I think she will be happy that Mukuro finally found someone."

"Fair enough," Mahiru replied.

The mood within the room was much better now, and Junko was happy for her big sister.

"Well we better head," Junko said. "I thought would come over to see how you were getting on Muku since we hadn't seen each other in a good month."

"Thank Junko," Mukuro smiled.

"No problem Muku," Junko smiled in return. "Right you better get back on your knees and stick your head back in between Koizumi's legs and get back to work. You can't leave the poor girl hanging," she winked.

"JUNKO!" Mukuro screamed in horror. "Please leave now!"

Junko loved winding up her sister, and she grabbed Makoto's hand, and the pair left Mukuro's home.

"I'm sorry Mahiru," Mukuro said, covering her face with her hands.

"It's fine," Mahiru replied as she rubbed the back of Mukuro's head. "But your sister did have a point." Mahiru stood up and pulled down her jammie trousers and sat back on the sofa and widened her legs. "You can't leave me hanging," she smirked.

Mukuro looked at Mahiru. "I suppose I can't," she grinned and she got on her knees.

Hours later

Naegi household

Makoto and Junko were in the kitchen making dinner for their wife, who was due home any second.

"I can't believe Muku is into girls," Junko said. "I always thought she was straight."

"To be fair, I'm sure she thought the same of you. Given how you were back during our time at Hope's Peak before I became ill," Makoto replied. "I wonder if Mukuro had a crush on Kyoko."

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that. To be honest Sweetheart. I wouldn't be surprised if Muku did have a crush on Babe. I mean have you not seen Babe!"

"I've seen her plenty of times," Makoto said sarcastically.

"No, what I mean is. Babe is frecking stunning. I can't believe she is my wife."

"Not legally of course," Makoto added.

"Yeah," Junko sighed. "But Babe is and always be my sexy wife."

"And you will always be my sexy wife as well," Kyoko said as she walked into the kitchen. Still in her work suit.

Junko turned around and saw Kyoko walking over to her. "Babe," she said warmly.

The pair kissed, and Kyoko walked over to Makoto, and they kissed as well.

"So how was your day?" Kyoko asked the pair.

"It was interesting, to say the least," Junko replied as she put food on a plate.

"You two had sex without me?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope," Makoto replied. "I got to see a naked woman today."

"Interesting," Kyoko said, raising her eyebrow. "How did this come about?"

"Two secs," Junko replied. "That's our dinner ready. So lets head into the dining room."

The trio headed into the dining room and got themselves comfortable and started to eat their dinner.

"Muku is dating someone, and it happens to be a woman she is dating," Junko said.

"Wait Mukuro likes girls?" Kyoko said stunned.

"Looks like it," Junko replied. "The woman she is dating. Well, they have been dating for over a year."

"Over a year? So how come Mukuro's partner wasn't at our house for Christmas or our wedding?" Kyoko asked.

"Because Muku was scared of what our reactions would be if we saw the person that she was dating."

Kyoko paused and began to think about the information giving to her.

Makoto and Junko saw Kyoko thinking, and Makoto felt it was best to save Kyoko the trouble. "Kyoko, Mukuro is dating Mahiru Koizumi."

Kyoko's eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds and returned to normal. "If Mukuro is happy being with Koizumi. Then what I think of Koizumi doesn't matter. As long as Mukuro is happy, that's all I care about."

"Babe thanks for understanding," Junko said warmly.

"But still a whole year," Kyoko said quietly. "I feel bad that Mukuro was scared to tell us."

"We all feel bad," Junko replied. "But I told Muku that don't hold a grudge against Koizumi neither does Sweetheart. Also, Muku has changed Koizumi, and she now respects Sweetheart for being a nice guy."

"As long as Koizumi treats Makoto with respect, the two of us will be fine. So, Makoto you said that saw a woman naked. Would that woman be Koizumi?"

"Yes," Makoto nodded. "I think she and Mukuro were doing something naughty when we showed up at Mukuro's door."

"Yeah, Muku's face was all red, and her lips were very wet," Junko giggled.

"Here I thought Mukuro was the pure one," Kyoko joked.

The trio burst out laughing.

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Junko and I have been talking, and we both would like to start trying for a family soon."

"Soon as in right now?" He asked.

"No a month or two down the line," Kyoko said. "The three of us have steady jobs with decent money coming in. So we both feel like we are ready for the next step. However, if you are not ready, we will understand."

"No, I feel ready as well," Makoto said. "I will ask the boss at work if I can work overtime."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to do that," Junko said softly. "We will have enough money."

"I…" Makoto paused and let out a sigh.

"Makoto," Kyoko said. "Like we have said plenty of times in the past. What you make doesn't matter to us. All Junko and I want is your love."

"And your dick as well," Junko giggled.

"That too," Kyoko smirked.

"Sorry guys," Makoto sighed. "Sometimes, I want to prove I can look after you two."

"And we happy that you can," Kyoko smiled. "Junko and I feel most safe when we are with you."

"Really?" Makoto blushed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe how cute he is when he blushes," Junko giggled.

"And he is all ours," Kyoko grinned. "Right I need a shower after I have my dinner. Who wants to join me?"

"ME!" Makoto and Junko said at the same time causing the trio to laugh.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	18. Makoto's big choice

"Emi are you ready?" Junko shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, mummy!" Emilia shouted back. She appeared at the top of the stairs and ran downstairs.

Junko's eyes widened in horror, and her heart skipped a beat. "Emilia Naegi! Do not run down those stairs! It's very dangerous!"

"Sorry mummy," Emilia said sadly. "I'm very excited to see auntie Mukuro."

Junko let out a sigh, and she shook her head. "Just don't run down those stairs ok. You might fall and hurt yourself. You will get me and your father upset."

"Ok mummy."

"Is that my daughter getting herself into trouble?" Makoto said as he appeared from the living room.

"Yeah, Sweetheart," Junko sighed. "She ran down those stairs without holding the banister."

"Emilia," he said, shaking his head. "If you don't be careful. You might get badly hurt. Your mother and I don't want that. So hand on that banister every time you use the stairs understood?"

"Yes, daddy," Emilia said sadly.

"Good girl," Makoto smiled. "So, are you looking forward to your girl's day with your auntie Mukuro and auntie Mahiru?"

"Yes, daddy!" Emilia said, raising her hands into the air.

Makoto patted his daughter on the head. "I hope you have a good day."

"Thanks, daddy!"

Makoto looked at Junko. "Good luck, Junko. Emilia is extra hyper this morning."

"It will be fine," Junko said, waving her hand. "She is keen to see her auntie Muku again. Truth be told so am I. We haven't seen in nearly three weeks. I know two of those weeks was the holiday in London. But this past week has been a nightmare."

"Tell me about it," Makoto sighed. "Trying to adjust our body clocks back to this timezone. I'm glad me and the kids are off."

"Lucky for some," Junko said, rolling her eyes. "Babe and I have been going to work with pure tired."

Makoto raised his hand and patted Junko on the head. "The things we do for the people we love, eh?" He said with a big cheesy grin.

"Alright enough," Junko said. "I'm not your pet."

Makoto leaned over to her ear. "In the bedroom you are," he whispered.

This sent goosebumps on Junko's spine. "I love you, Makoto Naegi," she said softly.

The pair kissed and this was supported by a small cheer from their daughter.

"Eww gross!" Kira said as he walked down the stairs.

"It's not gross!" Emilia said, stamping her foot. "It's nice to see my mummy and daddy loving each other."

"I don't want to kiss or be kissed a girl. It's gross," Kira said.

"Said every boy at your age," Makoto laughed. "I was the same back at your age."

"Well, I'm glad you've grown out of that silly mentality," Kyoko said as she walked downstairs. "Kissing you is amazing."

"Yeah, Babe is right," Junko replied. "Us not kissing you is a crime!"

"A crime?" Makoto said, laughing.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Yay! It's auntie Mukuro!" Emilia ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Emi," Mukuro smiled.

"Auntie Mukuro," Emilia smiled.

Mukuro got on her knees and hugged her niece. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, auntie Mukuro. But I missed you a lot," the young girl said.

"I've missed you too," the older woman replied.

"Hey Muku," Junko said as she reached the front door.

"Hello Junko," Mukuro said warmly as she stood up. "How were your holidays?"

"Amazing," Junko replied. "Well, Emi and I are ready to go."

Makoto walked over to the front door as did Kyoko while Kira went into the living room.

"Hey guys," Mukuro said.

"Sup," Makoto smiled. "Where is the wife?"

"She is in the car waiting for me," Mukuro replied.

"I might as well pop out and say hello."

Makoto walked past the women and headed outside.

Mukuro looked at Kyoko. "So do you, Makoto and Kira have any plans?"

"Yes, we are going to see my father. He has offered Makoto the headmasters job at Hope's Peak. But my husband turned it down."

"Lacking self-belief?" Mukuro said.

"Yes, it appears you know our husband as well as we do," Kyoko said.

"Well I've known him for 11 years and if a certain sister of mine wouldn't shut up talking about him nor you when you three became a trio."

"Hey!" Junko said blushing. "It's called love, alright!"

"Mummy is so lucky to find a princess and prince to fall in love with," Emilia said happily.

"Your mother wasn't always a princess," Mukuro said. "She was a goblin that always caused trouble."

"Really?" Emilia said, shocked.

"Yip, but she met your dad, and became a better person. He defeated the goblin, and a princess was born," Mukuro smirked.

"If Junko was a goblin, what was I?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, you were an ice queen," Mukuro answered. "But meeting Makoto melted that ice and a princess came out of the ice shell."

"Wow geez, what a downgrade," Junko giggled. "Queen to a princess."

"Indeed considering you were a goblin that became princess," Kyoko said.

"Was my mummy ugly as a goblin?" Emilia asked.

Mukuro and Kyoko burst out laughing while Emilia was confused and Junko was shaking her head.

"Oh Emi, never change you, adorable little angel," Junko said.

Outside Makoto was talking to Mahiru who was in the car sitting in the passenger seat.

"So, how have things been Mahiru?" Makoto asked.

"Very good," Mahiru replied. "How was your holiday?"

"Fantastic, London was warm. I hope you are ready to look after a hyper child."

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on your wife," Mahiru joked. "Emilia will be fine. She has a heart of gold. To be fair, though. I'm not surprised she is excited she gets to see Mukuro again."

"I know, but if she causes trouble, please tell Junko so her and I can speak to Emilia."

"I doubt she will cause trouble. You and Junko have raised Emila well. As I said, she has a heart of gold. Kira is well behaved as well."

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucking in that regard."

"Hiya auntie Mahiru," Emilia said as she ran to the car while the two sisters stood beside Makoto.

"Hi, Emilia," Mahiru smiled.

"Hey, Mahiru," Junko said.

"Hello, Junko," Mahiru replied.

"Right Emi let's get in the car," Junko said.

Mother and daughter got into the car.

"Makoto," Mukuro said.

"Yeah?" Makoto replied.

"When you go and see Kyoko's father. Please take the job. I know you suffer from a lack of self-belief. But you have my support as well."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Nothing is kept a secret in this family."

"What else were you expecting when you have two women who are madly in love with you?" Mukuro smiled. "If you have a problem, then they will seek advice to help you. This is no different. I've helped Kyoko at the very start. I've helped my sister when she had that bad dream. Is it wrong to help you?"

"You're starting to sound like your sister and Kyoko," Makoto said, somewhat annoyed.

"Alright, I will back off," Mukuro said. She walked around to the driver side of the car.

"Hey, Mukuro," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the words and your support," he smiled.

"No problems. Just helping out my brother in law," Mukuro smiled. She got in the car and put the seat belt on.

Emilia wave waving to her dad and Makoto waved back as Mukuro drove away.

"Oh Emilia, you could warm up the coldest of hearts," Makoto smiled.

Makoto walked back into the house and headed for the living room. He found Kira watching the telly. Are you ready son?"

"Yes, dad," Kira said.

"Cool, I will go and find your mother to see if she is ready."

"I'm ready," Kyoko said, poking her head into the living room.

"Ok, Kira turn of the telly we are leaving," Makoto said.

The young boy turned off the telly and left the house with his parents. He didn't show it, but he was happy that he was going to see his papa Jin.

Shopping mall

Junko was holding Emilia's hand as the pair were walking in a shopping mall with Mukuro and Mahiru.

"Mummy," Emilia said.

"Yes, Emi?" Junko replied.

"Is it ok if my bought daddy new slippers?" The young girl asked.

"New slippers?" Junko said, confused.

"Yeah, daddy's slippers are smelly and falling apart!"

"Now that you mention it. They were looking worse for wear. Ok, then we will get your father new slippers."

"Yay thanks, mummy. I've even brought money with me. That I didn't use for my holidays."

"Wait, really?" Junko said, shocked.

"Yip!"

"Emi, you don't need to spend your own money on your father. I can use my own money," Junko said.

"But mummy I want to use my money because I love my daddy."

Junko, Mukuro and Mahiru's hearts began to melt.

"Alright Emi, you win," Junko said.

"Yay!" Emilia said, raising one arm to the air.

"Junko you are blessed with a heartwarming daughter," Mahiru said.

"I know," Junko said, smiling.

Jin Kirigiri's house

Makoto, Kyoko and Kira were outside Jin's house.

"Son, we won't be long," Makoto said. "Your papa, mother and I need to talk about a few things regarding my job."

"Are you in trouble?" Kira said, concerned.

"No, I'm not," Makoto replied.

"I see now," the boy said. "This is why you and mum fell out during the holiday, wasn't it?"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other.

"I may be only six years old, and I still may not understand a whole of bunch of things. But I can pick things that seem out of place."

"A great detective you will become," Kyoko replied. "Kira sometimes me, and your father will bang heads from time to time."

"I know that. But…" Kira said as he went quiet.

"But what?" Kyoko said.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"You two breaking up or something," Kira said.

"Son, you can put your fears to rest. We will never break up," Makoto said. "We have been through much worse."

"Indeed, just like that time you screamed at Junko, and I slapped you for it," Kyoko said.

"How can I not forget that day," Makoto sighed.

"Wait when did this happen?" Kira said, shocked.

"Years before you and Emilia were born," Makoto answered.

"Oh…"

"Kira," Kyoko said softly. "Me, your father and Junko don't always see eye to eye from time to time. But deep down, we love each other, and it's that love that has kept us together during our hardest struggles."

"Son, you need to understand being in a relationship isn't always smooth. There will be plenty of bumps along the way," Makoto said. "But because me, your mother and Junko are in a special relationship. Things can be tougher. But, we have each other's back and any troubles we do have we try and talk them out."

"Expect you and mum didn't during that holiday," Kira said.

Kyoko let out a small sigh. "It was my fault. I brought up a problem that should have remained at home. But my foolish mouth opened, and I annoyed your father. But that is enough for now. My father will be looking at us wondering what we are talking about to remain in the car for this long."

The trio got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Kyoko knocked on the door and opened the door.

"Father," Kyoko shouted.

"Hello, Kyoko," Jin smiled as he walked out of the living room. "Hey sport," he said to Kira.

"Hi papa," Kira said.

"Do you want juice and crisps?" Jin asked.

"Father it's too early for that," Kyoko said firmly.

"Come on Kira lets ignore your mum this one time," Jin chuckled. He and Kira walked into the kitchen, leaving Kyoko annoyed.

"It's not even 12 pm!" Kyoko said.

"Oh come on," Makoto said, rolling his eyes. "You know why Jin is doing it."

"Yes, I know," Kyoko sighed. "But my father knows very well the rules."

The pair walked into the living room and saw the telly was on. It was on the sports channel.

Kira walked into the living room with a big bag of crisps and a glass of juice. Jin walked in as well, and he grabbed the remote and put it on a kids channel.

"Yes, my favourite show!" Kira said. He put the glass on the table and got on the sofa and began to watch the telly. "Thanks, papa!"

"You're welcome sport," Jin said. Then he looked at his daughter and son in law. He nodded towards the kitchen and walked out. Kyoko and Makoto followed him, and they sat down in the kitchen table.

"Tea?" Jin asked.

"Yes, please," Makoto replied.

"I'll pass," Kyoko said.

Jin made tea for himself and Makoto and finally sat down at the kitchen table.

"Let's cut to the chase," Jin said. "Have you reconsidered the job offer?"

"I have," Makoto said. "I must apologies Jin for my actions when you offered me the job the first time around."

"You don't need to apologies," Jin replied. "Let's be fair here. I pulled you into the office without warning and offered you the Headmasters job. I mean anybody would panic and reject the job."

"I did panic, but I did have my own reasons for taking the job."

"Yes, Kyoko did mention a few things to me."

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Kyoko!"

"What?" She replied.

"Do you need to tell your father everything?"

"Related to this situation? Yes," she replied. "It gives my father time to deal with the information and in turn, helps him get a better understanding of how to help you."

"Makoto," Jin said. "I know you have fears and among other things. But I will show you everything that I know, and the rest of the staff are more than happy to help you."

"So, are they fine that you are picking your son in law as a successor?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," the older man nodded. "I pulled all the staff together for a secret meeting and asked them if they were fine with me picking you."

"When did this happen?"

"Months ago."

"What?" Makoto said stunned.

"I spoke to them, and they agreed with my appointment due to the fact you are well-liked, and another reason was. I never show any favouritism towards you in the past six years."

"So why did you wait until the last week before we finished up to ask me if I wanted the job?"

"Honestly, it was to give you the summer to think it over. Even though you said no straight away, I was hoping you would change your mind."

"But I don't even have the right skills to be a Headmaster," Makoto replied.

"That's where you are wrong," Jin smiled. "Remember that one time you came into my office to ask about stuff while I was doing paperwork about funding?"

"Yes," Makoto nodded.

"Well, remember how I asked you to look at the paperwork and asked what you would do if you were the Headmaster in order to improve our funding?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "You were testing me?"

"I was, but also I wrote down your ideas, and the learning department from the government were impressed, and they will be giving us more funding at the start of the school year."

"But that's not possible?" Makoto said, shocked. "I was only giving you my thoughts on the issues."

"Yes, but it's ideas thoughts that have given us more funding."

"I got lucky," Makoto said quickly. "If I tried to do that for real. I would fail big time."

"Do you think I play the role of Headmaster flawlessly?" Jin said firmly. "I've made mistakes, and I feel like banging my head against my desk."

"Everyone is human Makoto," Kyoko said. "Even I make a few mistakes from time to time."

Makoto folded his arms and began to think. He really wanted the job, but he felt he wasn't ready and would mistakes that would affect the start and students.

"When would I become Headmaster?" Makoto asked.

"Next year," Jin answered.

"So I would have a full year to learn and train up for the role?"

"Yes, but it's not just me that would help you. All the staff would help you as well."

"Fine, I will do it," Makoto said.

"Makoto," Kyoko said smiled. "Junko and I will support you 100%."

"Makoto, thank you," Jin said. "I know you are scared. But I promise you that by next year. You will be ready."

"Thank you Kyoko, Jin," Makoto replied, blowing a sigh of relief. "I'm a nervous wreck inside right now."

Kyko placed her gloved hand on Makoto's hand. "I believe in you!"

Unknow to the three adults Kira was hugging the wall listening to the conversation. He was really happy for his dad for taking on such a big job. But something puzzled him. Why did his father lack belief? He shook his head and walked away before he was caught and went back to watching cartoons.

Shopping mall

The group of four were sitting in a restaurant having lunch.

"I wonder how Sweetheart is getting on?" Junko said, eating her meal.

"Is daddy in trouble?" Emilia asked.

"No, he is at Kira's papa Kirigiri's house talking about job stuff."

"Do you think he will take the job?" Mukuro asked.

"What job is this?" Mahiru asked.

"Headmaster Kirigiri has offered Makoto the Headmasters job," Mukuro replied.

"Seriously?" Mahiru said stunned. "Is that not showing favouritism?"

"According to Babe. Her father spoke to the staff, and they agreed to Sweetheart being the next Headmaster," Junko said. "But of course Sweetheart turned down the job before the schools finished and Babe has tried to talk to him into taking the job."

"If Makoto doesn't want to take the job. Then why is Kirigiri trying to talk him into it?" Mahiru asked.

"Because Makoto suffers from a lack of self-belief from time to time," Mukuro said. "So sometimes he needs a push from Junko and Kyoko if Headmaster Kirigiri believes that Makoto can do a good job. Then I believe in Makoto. He has my support."

"Daddy has my support too!" Emilia smiled.

Junko felt her heart melt. "I think he would be happy if he heard you say that Emi."

Over the course of seven years that Mahiru got to know Makoto since her relationship with Mukuro became out. Mahiru's views on Makoto were vastly different than they were nine years ago when she met him and Kyko at that fashion show.

Mahiru came to respect Makoto for being a hard-working man and providing his two wives and two kids the best life possible. But not once did she knew that Makoto lacked self-belief.

Memories came flashing back to her like a train. Those events from nine years ago. Her trash-talking Makoto, saying that he was average. He most likely took that to heart.

She has grown a lot, thanks to Mukuro. But she still had dim views on males but was soften over the years thanks to Makoto. But now she felt terrible.

"Junko," Mahiru said. "Remember the fashion show nine years ago?"

"How could I forget," Junko replied.

"Well did you and Kirigiri had to pick Makoto up?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes, we did."

"Oh right," Mahiru said quietly.

"Mummy I need to go to the toilet," Emilia said.

"So do I," Mukuro said. "We can go together."

"Ok!" Emilia said.

Both woman and girl left the table with Emilia holding Mukuro's hand.

"You're beating yourself up, aren't you?" Junko said.

"I am," Mahiru replied. "If I knew about his lack of belief back then."

"Sure," Junko said sarcastically. "Let's cut the crap. We both know that if you even know about Sweetheart's issues. Back then nine years ago. You would have still spoken crap about him because he was a male."

"I agree," Mahiru sighed.

"Now considering that you two are on first name bases nine years later. I think it shows you have changed over the years and for the better, I may add."

"I'm happy that I've changed as well," Mahiru replied. "I don't understand how Makoto can have a lack of self-belief. He is married to you and Kirigiri, has two great kids and a good job."

"He thinks that he is pushing above his weight with Babe and me. But it's the other way around without him, Babe and I would be very different people. Babe would be alone, and my career would have ended before it even started."

"Because you were a trouble maker back at school correct?"

"Yip," Junko nodded. "Falling in love with Sweetheart was one of the best things that ever happened to me. It made me calm down a lot and made me realise what was important in my life. Then Babe and I fell in love, and the rest is history."

"Having two lovers must be tough."

"It can be. But we try and work things out as best we can. Sex is amazing, though."

"Must be," Mahiru giggled.

"Mummy we are back!" Emilia said as she and Mukuro returned and took their seats.

Junko's phone went off, and she went to check it. It was a text from Kyoko.

' **Makoto has made his choice. He will speak to you later when all of us are back at the house. I hope you, Emilia and Mukuro are having a nice day.'**

"Oh, Babe you could have told me his answer in secret!" Junko said annoyed.

"What's up?" Mukuro asked.

"Sweetheart has made his choice. But Babe hasn't told me what the choice was."

"Well, let's hope he agreed to become the next Headmaster."

"Yeah!" Emilia said. "If he didn't, then he won't be getting his new slippers."

The three adults burst out laughing.

"Ah blackmail," Mukuro said. "You're Junko's daughter no doubt about it," she joked.

Hours later

Junko and Emilia had just arrived home, and they were greeted by Makoto.

"Hey, guys how was your day?" Makoto asked.

"It was great daddy!" Emilia smiled. "I've got you a present."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Not so fast daddy. I need to blackmail you first then you can get your present."

"Blackmail?" Makoto said, shocked.

"Emi," Junko sighed. "She wants to know if you accept Jin's job offer."

Makoto started to laugh. "Kyoko come here."

A few seconds later, Kyoko appeared. "What's up?"

"Emilia is trying to blackmail me," Makoto said. "So let me get this straight Emilia. If I say, I turned down the job. I won't get my present. But if I have accepted the job. I will get my present?"

"Yip," Emilia nodded.

"Yes, this finally confirms it," Kyoko giggled. "Emilia is truly Junko's daughter."

"Muku said that exact thing the day," Junko said shaking her head,

"Well, Emilia…" Makoto said, smiling. "I better get my present because I accepted the job."

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Junko said jumping for joy and wrapping her arms around him. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, Junko," Makoto said softly as he wrapped her arms around her.

Emilia was jumping for joy. Then she remembers her father's present. She put her hand into the bag and pulled out brand new slippers.

"Daddy here is new slippers!" She said.

Makoto broke the hug with Junko and looked at his daughter. "Awesome!" He said with a big smile. "I needed new slippers thanks, Emilia. Good thing I took that job after all," he joked.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey, daddy is Kira in his room?" Emilia asked.

"Yip," Makoto nodded.

"Thank you," she replied, and she ran upstairs.

"Emilia Naegi don't run!" Junko and Makoto said at the same time.

Emilia froze and turned around. "Sorry." She turned back around and walked upstairs.

"Honestly she won't listen sometimes," Junko said, shaking her head.

"Sounds like her mother," Kyoko smirked.

"Very funny!" Junko said, folding her arms.

Emilia stood outside her brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Emilia opened the door, and she walked into his room. Kira was playing a video game.

"So, I take you heard the good news?" Kira asked.

"Yip," Emilia nodded. "I'm happy for dad. It's a good thing we have cool mums to help our dad."

"I agree," Kira sighed. "Sometimes I was dad wasn't so hard on himself. I've found out today that dad has a lack of self-belief."

"Same here, but what does that mean?" Emilia asked.

"It means he doesn't believe in himself. But dad is amazing. I'm struggling to understand why he struggles to believe in himself."

"Maybe we will find out when we get older," Emilia said. "I mean we are still only six."

"True, but we are a lot smarter than we let on," he replied.

"Well, we do have smart parents after all," Emilia smiled. "I'm going to my room. Speak to you later.

Hours later

Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were lying in bed.

"Hey Sweetheart I'm really proud of you," Junko said. "I know you are lacking self-belief and must be nervous inside. But I've got your back, and I will support you all the way."

"Thanks, Junko, I have been thinking about my new job and well," he smiled.

"What is it?" Kyoko replied.

"I will have a big office. Maybe I will have you two in my new office and have both of you bent over the desk for a spanking."

"Kinky," Kyoko giggled.

"Very naughty," Junko grinned.

"Well, you have a year to practice your spanking techniques," Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah, you better leave our bums all red," Junko giggled.

"Oh no I've set you two off," Makoto said.

"Not to tonight Sweetheart," Junko yawned. "I'm tired.

"Same here," Kyoko replied. "Maybe we can have sex tomorrow night."

"Ok, at least it gives me a chance to build up energy," Makoto said.

"Then we will both take it away," Junko giggled as she reached for the lamp and turned it off. She snuggled into Makoto while Kyoko did the same.

The trio fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	19. Going for gold

Makoto and Komaru were in the car on the way back to Makoto's house. Makoto, Kyoko and Junko were going out for the day, and they asked Komaru if she could her babysit her three-year-old nephew and niece to which she agreed.

"So, where are you and your two wives off too then?" Komaru asked.

"Our friend from Hope Peak is competing in the Olympics. We want to go and give her our support," Makoto replied.

"Cool, I wish her good luck," Komaru replied.

"She doesn't need luck. I believe in her to take home the gold," Makoto replied, smiling.

"So, when are you going to have more children?" Komaru asked.

"What?" Makoto said stunned. That was the last thing he wanted to be asked while driving.

"Well, Kira and Emilia are both three now. So, I was wondering if Kyoko and Junko had thought about having more children."

"No!" Makoto said firmly. "The three of us have agreed that having one child each. Two in my case is enough. I mean what happens if we do agree to have more kids and Kyoko and Junko end up both carrying twins. I would need a second job."

"Oh, I'm sure your father in law could give you a boost in wage?" Komaru replied.

"Favouritism is not my game," Makoto said. "I'm happy that my co-workers know that the Headmaster and I are strictly professional even though I'm his son in law. So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Komaru said, looking at him.

"Well, you're still single, and I was hoping to be an uncle by now," he laughed.

"For your information. I haven't met the right guy yet. I'm biding my time."

"I see," Makoto replied.

The pair reached the house and got out of the car, and they headed inside. Komaru saw Emilia slowly walking out of the living room to greet them.

"Auntie Komaru!" Emilia shouted with delight. The child ran over to her aunt, and Komaru picked her up.

"How is my little niece?" Komaru smiled.

"I'm ok, auntie Komaru!"

"Good stuff, where is your brother?"

"Watching the tv," Emilia replied.

"Let's go and see him," Komaru said. She walked walk into the living room and saw Kira on the sofa watching tv.

The young boy turned his head and saw his aunt carrying Emilia. "Hi, aunt Komaru."

"Hi Kira," Komaru said warmly. "Where are your mother and Junko?"

"Kitchen," the young boy answered.

"Thank you," Komaru replied. She placed Emilia on the sofa next to her brother. "I'm going to speak to your mothers, ok."

"Ok, auntie Komaru," Emilia smiled.

Komaru felt her heart melt. Why was her niece so adorable? She left the living room and made her way into the kitchen where she found her brother talking to Kyoko, Junko and Kirumi.

"Ah Miss Naegi," Kirumi said warmly. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, Tojo," Komaru replied. "Please call me Naegi. There is no need to be so formal."

"Fat chance of that happening," Junko giggled. "Kirumi can be as stubborn as your brother."

Komaru folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I find that very hard to believe. No one can be as stubborn as my brother."

"Spend a week with Kirumi, and that might change your mind," Kyoko said.

"Mistress, I'm not that bad," Kirumi said. "I'm just doing my job."

"I wouldn't mind hiring Tojo for a week," Komaru said. "I mean it would be nice not to do any housework for a week."

"You were always the lazy one out of the both of us," Makoto said sarcastically.

"Yeah, right!" Komaru shot back.

"I was lazy when I was growing up," Junko said. "Poor Muku did everything. But now I work hard to provide the best life I can for my family."

"You better not steal Makoto's role," Kyoko teased. "He might get jealous."

"I won't," Makoto replied. "I've learned over the years. That I shouldn't put so much pressure for myself to provide for my family when I have you and Junko providing as well."

"Very true," Kyoko replied warmly. "Now shall we head?"

"Yip, come on Hina you can do this!" Junko said, fist-pumping.

Makoto burst out laughing. "We are not even at the event yet, and Junko is pumped."

"Well the child can sit in the back seat today," Kyoko smirked.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Junko replied. "I'm just excited, that's all."

"Now I can see where Emilia gets all of her energy from," Komaru smiled.

"Yip, Emilia is a mini-me who can melt people's hearts," Junko replied warmly.

"Tell me that about it," Kyoko said. "She has even melted my heart from time to time."

"Wow, and here I thought it was only me and Sweetheart that can do that," Junko giggled.

Kyoko blushed and quickly left the kitchen.

"She is so cute when she blushes," Makoto laughed.

"Agreed we have really softened her up eh Sweetheart," Junko smiled. "Anyway, Komaru we have everything in the fridge if the kids want a drink or something to eat. We did the shopping last night."

"Cool," Komaru nodded.

"Also, if you need any assistance, Kirumi is ready to help."

"Just say my name and I will appear within seconds," Kirumi said.

"Well we better head," Junko said. She and Makoto left the kitchen with Komaru following the pair. They went into the living room, where they saw Kyoko stand in front of her son.

"Kira be on your best behaviour for aunt Komaru ok?" The detective said.

"Yes, mum," Kira replied, moving his to watch the telly.

"Emi," Junko said. "Best behaviour, ok?"

"Yes, mummy," Emilia said. She turned her head to smile at her mum, dad and Komaru.

"Someone get a mop my heart is melting again," Junko said. "Come on, let's go."

She, Makoto and Kyoko left the living room and went outside and got into the car and drove away.

"Right kids," Komaru said. "Who wants to play a board game?"

Both kids eyes lit up and looked at their aunt.

"I will take that as a yes," Komaru smiled. _'For only being three years old. Kira and Emilia are really smart for their age.'_

"Auntie Komaru can we play snake and ladders?" Emilia asked.

"Sounds good to me," Komaru smiled. "I will go and see if Tojo wants to join us for a game."

30 minutes later

Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro were sitting in the VIP grandstand with the swimming pool below them. Junko's popularity as a model was sky high, and she was able to get VIP tickets.

Mukuro arrived at the event with Mahiru with the latter who was there to take photos for the newspapers.

" **Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Olympics women's 200 meters freestyle swimming heat,"** said the announcer. **"Coming out first is our local hero, Aoi Asahina."**

Aoi walked out of the hallway and walked into the giant room wearing her tracksuit. She was greeted warmly by the crowd.

Junko stood up. "COME ON HINA YOU CAN DO THIS! BRING HOME THE GOLD!" She screamed while shaking her fist in the air.

The crowd looked at her. This made Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro somewhat uneasy.

"Junko sit down you're giving us stares!" Makoto said firmly.

Junko looked around and saw people looking at her. "Hey, I'm here to support my friend. If you have a problem with that, then talk to my hand."

Makoto stood up and put his mouth to her ear. "If you don't sit down. Then I will not have sex with you for a week!"

Junko sat down very quickly and didn't say anything. Makoto sat down, and he saw Aoi looking at him. She was giving her friends the thumbs up as the other swimmers come out.

"Junko, Hina needs to do the heats first to quaily. There is no need to scream," Mukuro said. "I'm glad you are calm now at least."

"Sorry guys," Junko said, shaking her head. "I got too excited there."

Aoi was given the call along with her seven competitors to get themselves ready. She took off her tracksuit and was wearing a red swimsuit. She and the other swimmers all stood at the edge of the pool, waiting for the beep.

The beep went off, and all eight swimmers jumped into the pool and began to swim.

The quad in the stand watched their friend gain a small lead.

"Yes, go on Hina," Junko said more calmly. "She is killing it out there!"

"Yes, but remember this is the heats. There will be faster swimmers that Hina will come up against," Kyoko said.

Aoi finished the race first a few seconds ahead and eased into the semi-final because her time was that good. She got out of the pool and dried herself off, put her tracksuit on and left the arena.

"So how many heats are there?" Junko asked.

"Four in total," Mukuro said. "The top four of each heat goes into two semi-finals."

"Ah, so each semi-final will feature eight swimmers. Then I'm guessing the top four of both semi-finals will make up the final eight for the finals?"

"From my understanding yes," Mukuro replied.

"Cool," Junko said. She looked around the arena and saw Mahiru taking a few photos. "Hey Muku, I can see Mahiru."

"No doubt she knows where we are thanks to your screaming."

"How come you can never scream that loud in bed Junko?" Makoto asked.

"What?" Junko said blushing.

"I agree," Kyoko said. "Are we not good enough for you Junko?"

"Hey guys I'm right here," Mukuro said stunned. "I don't fancy hearing about my sister's sex life. Honestly, Makoto, I thought you were the sensible one."

"I am, but I'm annoyed that Hina has made Junko scream louder," he said sarcastically.

"Sweetheart stop is your embarrassing me!" Junko pouted.

"Just getting my payback for the stares you give us from the crowd," he smirked.

"Very sneaky," Kyoko smiled. "Well played Makoto."

An hour later

It was time for the first semi-final.

Aoi stood at the edge of the pool. _'Come on Aoi you can do this! Don't let the gang down!"_

She and others seven swimmers waited for the beep. But her reaction time was off this time around as the beep went off and she was the last one into the pool.

"That's not a good start," Makoto said, folding his arms.

"Stay positive Sweetheart. Hina can do this!" Junko said fist-pumping.

"I hope so. The seven other swimmers are quick, and she is at a disadvantage."

"How come?"

"Her boobs," Kyoko said. "Because of her boob size, she is heavier than her competitors. Which means she needs to push harder to swim."

The quad watched Aoi swam up to seventh then she was up to fifth. Fourth place was in touching distance as Aoi and fourth place began touched the edge of the pool and flipped around to start the final 50 meters

"Oh no, I can't watch!" Junko said as she closed her eyes.

The two swimmers were neck and neck.

' _Come on, Hina!'_ Kyoko said in her head.

Aoi knew it was getting to close, and she pushed her body hard and reached the end. She touched the tile, and she didn't know if she made it. She looked up the timing boards and saw she barely made it into the final.

' _That was to close!'_

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief while Junko opened her eyes and saw Aoi had made it.

"Oh my god!" She said. "Hina was killing me here."

"She wasn't focused," Mukuro said. "Her reaction time was well off."

"Hopefully she doesn't do that again," Kyoko said, shaking her head. "She will get left behind in the final."

30 minutes later

It was the finals, and Junko was getting nervous as she watched Aoi take her place at the edge of the pool.

' _Right Aoi good start COME ON!'_ Aoi screamed in her head.

"Come on, Hina!" Junko said quietly.

"We believe in you!" Makoto said.

Aoi cleared her mind and was focused on one thing which was getting that gold medal.

The beep went off, and Aoi launched herself into the water.

"What a start!" Makoto beamed.

Aoi was a second ahead, but the two people who came top in the semi-finals were keeping Aoi honest.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Junko said, closing her eyes.

"We have barely started," Makoto said, rolling his eyes.

Aoi was now level with the two swimmers leaving Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro to fear the worse.

"They are level," Kyoko said concerned.

"Oh Babe don't say that," Junko said as she still had her eyes shut fearing to watch.

The three swimmers had done 50 meters and still neck to neck. The other five swimmers were a good few seconds behind. Aoi and her two rivals were neck and neck at the 100 and 150 meters. By this point, Junko had opened her eyes.

"This is it," Makoto said. "The final 50 meters."

"Oh no, the three of them are so close!" Junko said, worried.

' _COME ON HINA MAKE US PROUD!'_ Kyoko screamed inside her head. She began to shake her fist in excitement.

It was close Aoi, and her two rivals were still neck and neck. Aoi was giving everything she had. But she knew she had to push past her limits. She didn't train all this time just to get a bronze medal.

Aoi pushed her body even harder, and it was just enough that she gained a faction.

"I think Hina is ahead!" Mukuro said stunned.

Aoi touched the wall and didn't know if she had done it. She looked at the screen, and her eyes widen when she saw her name in first place.

" **Ladies and Gentle. Your winner for the Olympics women's 200 meters freestyle swimming is AOI ASAHINA!"**

"YESSSS! GO HINA!" Junko screamed as she stood up and began to jump up and down.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at Junko in disbelief. At this rate, Junko was going to get thrown out while Mukuro shook her head in shame.

Aoi got out of the pool and looked up and saw Junko jumping up and down. She was hugged by her two rivals, and they got dried and received their medals with Mahiru taking photos.

After that was done, the announcer walked up to Aoi, holding a microphone.

" **Well, that was amazing Miss Asahina. Can you sum up your feelings?"** The man said as his voice encoded around the room.

" **I'm honestly speechless right now** ," Aoi replied. **"I want to say thank you to my mum, dad and my brother. For all the support they gave me throughout my training. There were times I would lose faith, but they keep me going, and here I am. Also, I want to say thanks to my former classmates sitting in the crowd. Junko Enoshima screaming her head off gave me that extra push I needed. Enoshima, Ikusaba, Kyoko, Naegi, please meet me outside in the public zone so we can catch up,"** Aoi said. She walked away and left the room.

"Well, we better not keep the gold medal-winner waiting," Kyoko said as she stood up and left the grandstand.

Makoto, Junko and Mukuro followed Kyoko out.

10 minutes

The quad was standing at the public zone, and they heard a massive roar. Aoi appeared with the medal around her neck, and she was getting cheered and clapped by fans as she made way to her friends

Junko rushed towards the gold medallist and hugged her friend.

"Congrats Hina. I'm so happy for you!" Junko said.

"Thanks, Enoshima," Aoi said, smiling. "You haven't changed since our school days. Loud and hyper."

"Yeah well…" Junko said, embarrassed as she lets go off Aoi.

"Hina you have made us proud," Mukuro smiled as she, Makoto and Kyoko walked up to the two women.

"Thanks, Ikusaba," Aoi smiled. "It was thanks to you guys that I won the gold."

"Because of Junko's screaming encouragement?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, but also because you guys were here watching me. That gave me the extra push I needed. My mum, dad and brother couldn't make it due to work, and honestly, I didn't know who was going to turn up. But when I saw you guys I knew I had support and I wouldn't let you guys down."

"I was surprised that I never saw the others here," Kyoko replied. "I thought at least Maizono would be here unless she is on tour right now."

"Everyone has said they would come. But they didn't tell me what event they would attend. I'm doing the 400 meters and 800 meters over the next few days. My family will make it, and I'm hoping the others make it as well."

"I see," Kyoko said dishearted. "We can't make it. Junko and I have got work while Makoto will be looking after the kids."

"It's fine," Aoi smiled. "We are all adults now."

"I'm not so sure," Makoto said, looking at Junko. "We had a very hyper child in the grandstand."

Aoi burst out laughing. "I don't know how you and Kyoko cope."

"Hey!" Junko said, annoyed. "I'm a very sensible person. I was excited that my friend was going for gold that's all. Anyway Aoi Asahina welcome to the famous club."

"I'm not that famous, compared to you and Maizono," Aoi blushed.

"Ha! Just you till you pick up two more gold medals!"

"Hopefully I can win those two gold medals. But I feel like my boobs will drag me down the further I go," Aoi said sadly.

"Kyoko and Makoto pointed out that weakness in the semi-final," Mukuro said. "After you made that bad start."

"Yeah, that was my bad," Aoi said. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have these big boobs."

"What are you on about?" Junko said. "Having big boobs are amazing. See the amount of pleasure I get when Sweetheart and Babe play with mine!"

Mukuro put her hand on her forehead. "Give me strength!"

Junko froze and knew she said to much. Makoto covered his face with his hands in disbelief while Kyoko kept her head down to avoid Aoi catching her blushing.

"Too much info," Aoi laughed. "But if your willing to share Naegi so I can get this pleasure it would be helpful."

Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro all stared at Aoi in disbelief.

"Oh man that look on all of your faces," Aoi said laughing. "I got all of you good there!"

"Thank god!" Makoto sighed. "I don't think I could handle a third woman."

Mukuro felt a hand pinch her bum, and she knew very well who it was. She turned around and saw Mahiru smirking her at. The two leaned in and kissed.

"No way!" Aoi said stunned. "Is Ikusaba bi as well?"

"Nope, she is a full lesbian," Junko smile. "Hina you remember Mahiru Kozumi from Class 77b. The year above us?"

"Oh geez, I knew you looked familiar Kozumi!" Aoi said.

"Congrats again, Asahina," Mahiru smiled.

"Thank you," Aoi replied. Then she thought of an idea. "Guys let's get a photo of us five together, and Kozumi can take it. Is that ok?"

"Sure," Mahiru nodded.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko said.

"Oh come on Kyoko please for me?" Aoi said with a cheesy smile.

"Fine," Kyoko sighed.

Aoi stood in the middle. On her left were Junko and Mukuro. On the right were Kyoko and Makoto.

"Right big smiles guys!" Mahiru said as she raised her camera.

The five friends all smiled as Mahiru took the photo.

Hours later

The trio arrived home, and they saw Emilia rushed to greet them.

"Hi, mummy, daddy and aunt Kyoko!" Emilia said warmly. "We saw you on the TV today!"

"You did?" Junko said, shocked.

"Yip," Komaru said as she leaned on the frame of the living room door. "Junko's screaming caused the camera to focus on you four."

"Lovely," Kyoko sighed.

"Your friend was cutting it close in the semi-final and final," Komaru added. "But you should have seen Emi when she found out what person you guys were rooting for. She was shouting at the telly just like her mum was."

"Oh Emi," Junko smiled as her heart melted again.

"Mummy, I wanted your friend to win! I'm so happy she won!"

"Someone get a bucket," Makoto said. "My heart is melting."

"Same here, Sweetheart," Junko replied.

"How was Kira?" Kyoko asked.

"He was fine. He went in a small huff when Tojo beat him in snake and ladders," Komaru said. "But he is back to normal now."

"Tojo was playing snake and ladders?" Makoto said stunned. "How on Earth did you manage that?"

"I got Emilia to ask her after Tojo turned me down and she couldn't say no to your daughter."

"Ah, I see."

"Did he cause any trouble while he was in a huff?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko relax," Makoto said calmly. "Komaru said he was fine."

"No Makoto if he was cheeky to your sister. Then he has to be told off!"

"Kyoko chill!" Komaru said. "He wasn't trouble or cheeky. I would be in the huff as well if I lost a board game. A loss like this was important for him. It proves that he can't win everything."

"Point taken," Kyoko sighed. She went upstairs and headed to her bedroom.

"Makoto, I promise you. Kira wasn't any trouble," Komaru said.

"I know. I think it was Kyoko's motherly instincts kicking in, causing her to freak out ever so slightly. Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great!" Komaru smiled.

Hours later

Kyoko was lying in bed, reading a book while she waited for her wife and husband to join her.

Makoto and Junko got out of the bathroom, kissing each other, and this caught Kyoko's attention.

"Before we kiss you," Makoto said as he and Junko looked at their wife. "Kira, he did nothing wrong. Komaru ensured me it was a small huff nothing more."

"I know," Kyoko sighed. "I freaked out because I thought my son was giving Komaru trouble."

"Come on, Babe! You know Kira wouldn't give anyone problems. He and Emilia are really great kids!" Junko said.

"I know. But it was my motherly instincts kicking in."

"Yeah Sweetheart said that very same thing to Komaru."

"I see, it would make sense. Makoto knows how I function."

"I would hope so. I've known you for eight years," he laughed. "See if Kira ever gets in trouble. Let's be easy on him, ok?"

"Very well," Kyoko nodded.

"Good, you know eight years of knowing you Kyoko. I know what your favourite sex position is," he grinned.

"Oh, really?" Kyoko smirked. "I would like you to try out this position on me to see if you are correct."

"You can eat me out Babe while Sweethearting is drilling you!" Junko giggled.

The trio made love for an hour before falling asleep.

Over the next few days, the trio was proud to find out that Aoi won the 400 meters and came second in the 800 meters freestyle.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I'm not 100% if I did the correct number of heats within the chapter. Hopefully, you guys still enjoyed it.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	20. New year

Makoto was in the kitchen helping Kyoko make the dinner. It was the last day of the year and trio were having Mukuro and Mahiru over to celebrate for the new year that was slowly coming towards them.

"Right, that is everything set," Makoto said as he took his hand away from the nob that was on the cooker. "You got everything you need Kyoko?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied as she put two wine bottles in the fridge. Then went over to the counter and unwrapped special plates that were only used for special events.

"Daddy, can I help?" Emilia said as she ran into the kitchen. All excited that her auntie Mukuro was coming over.

"Emm…" Makoto replied, looking around the kitchen that Emilia could help with.

"Emilia," Kyoko said. "You can take these plates to the dining room. But take a few at a time, ok."

"You can count on me, aunt Kyoko!" Emilia said seriously.

"I know I can," Kyoko smiled. She handed Emilia two plates, and the young girl left the kitchen slowly.

"I can't believe she will be turning seven next year," Makoto sighed. "I'm getting old."

Kyoko let out a small laugh, and she wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck. "Don't worry, Junko and I are getting old as well."

Makoto held Kyoko's sides, and they kissed.

"Saying that I can't believe we are turning 29 next year," Kyoko added.

"I know," Makoto replied softly. "Where has the time gone?"

"Work, raising great kids and having tons of sex," she laughed.

"Tons of sex?" Makoto said, surprised. "Don't you mean amazing sex?"

"Maybe," Kyoko giggled. "On a serious note. Something big is going to happen next year. Can you remind me what that is?"

"I'm going to be the new Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy," Makoto smiled.

"Yes, you are!" Kyoko replied, feeling proud.

"When can I join in?" Junko giggled as she walked into the kitchen. She opened her arms and wrapped them her two lovers. "So what are you two talking about?"

"I was reminding our husband of his new job next year," Kyoko replied.

"Oh, I can't wait for that," Junko giggled. "You know Sweetheart, it's going to be awesome for me and Babe to say that our hubby is a Headmaster of a school. We are very proud of you. I know it's more than six months away. But we will help you in any way we can."

Emilia arrived back into the kitchen. "Me too!" She said, jumping up and down. Then she grabbed two plates.

Makoto felt his heart melt. He couldn't believe how much support he had. Not once did he think he would have two loving wives, two beautiful children and a big house. Makoto did admit they were bumps to get to this point. But it was worth it.

"Thank you, all of you," Makoto said warmly. "I'm lucky to have all of you in my life."

"I do believe it's us that are the lucky ones," Junko corrected him.

"We are lucky that we have each other," Kyoko corrected Junko.

"I agree with Babe," Junko replied. She unwrapped her arms from her two lovers to turn around to look at her daughter. "Emi, what are you doing with those plates?"

"I wanted to help, so auntie Kyoko told me to grab these plates and put them in the dining room," Emilia replied.

"Ok," Junko replied. "Just be careful, those are special plates."

"Mum, I've got this," Emilia replied confidently as she walked out of the kitchen. Stunning Junko, Makoto and Kyoko.

"Ummm Junko, who was that?" Makoto asked. While Kyoko unwrapped her arms from Makoto's neck.

"Sweetheart, I have no idea," Junko replied, shocked. "Emi sounded so mature there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Emilia was more mature than she lets on," Kyoko said. "Kira has shown more maturity than most kids around his ages. Also, some adults for that matter."

Junko folded her arms to think over Kyoko's words. Then she saw Emilia come in and grab more plates.

"Emi," Junko said. "Do you like calling my mum or mummy?"

"Mummy," Emilia smiled. "I don't think I've even called you mum."

"You did about a minute ago."

"I did?" Emilia said, surprised.

"Yip," Junko nodded. "You can call me mum, it's fine."

"Ok, mum," Emilia smiled, and she left the kitchen with plates in hand.

"Oh geez, that felt weird," Junko said, shaking her head.

"I wonder if Emilia will call me dad?" Makoto asked.

The trio heard a knock on the door, and they heard Emilia saying that she would get it.

Emilia opened the door, and she saw her aunt Mukuro and aunt Mahiru. The latter carrying a bag filled with drink.

"Hi auntie Mukuro, hi aunite Mahiru," Emilia beamed.

"Hello Emilia," Mukuro said warmly. She got on one knee and hugged her niece. "How are you?"

"I'm good auntie Mukuro," Emilia replied as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

The two hugged for a few seconds before breaking the hug up.

"Hi, Emilia," Mahiru smiled.

"Hi, auntie Mahiru."

The two women walked into the house and Junko came to greet them.

"Hey guys," Junko said warmly. Then she saw Mahiru carrying a bag of drink. "Remember Muku behave yourself this time around with all that drink."

"Oh come on Junko that was eight years ago," Mukuro groaned. "I've learned my lesson."

"What is this?" Mahiru asked.

"When we turned 20 Muku brought over drink for Christmas and let's just say that she didn't handle the drink very well," Junko giggled.

"It was my first time!" Mukuro said defensively.

"And oh boy it showed," Junko laughed. "The stuff you said. Poor Komaru… Then you fell asleep on the sofa."

"Oh dear," Mahiru said, letting out a small laugh. "You kept that one a secret, my dear wife."

Mukuro didn't reply. She walked into the living room, clearly embarrassed.

An hour later

Everybody was in the dining room, having dinner.

"Emilia," Mukuro said as she took a sip of her wine. "Do you have any new year resolutions?"

"Yip," the young girl replied. "But it's a big secret."

Makoto and Junko looked at each other both wondering what their daughter's big secret was.

"A big secret, huh?" Mukuro replied. "Do you think you can tell me, I mean I'm your favourite aunt after all."

"I will tell you and everyone soon," Emilia smiled.

"Oh, come on," Mukuro smiled. "I will give you a big long hug. If you tell me."

Emilia shook her head. "Shocking aunt Mukuro. Trying to bride me with hugs."

Mukuro started to laugh. "You just sound like your mum when it comes to dealing with your father and Kyoko."

"Excuse you Muku!" Junko said, shocked. "I don't deal in hugs. I deal in…" Junko stopped herself before she said stuff that the kids weren't meant to hear.

"What is it, mummy?" Emilia asked.

"You don't need to know," Junko replied.

"It's kissing, isn't it?" The young girl grinned. "You love kissing daddy and auntie Kyoko. I bet you make lots of deals with them."

"Yes, you got it Emi…" Junko said, feeling relieved.

"You must up your kisses, my dear wife," Kyoko smirked at Junko. "Your kisses have been pretty poor in the past week," she said sarcastically.

"Sure," Junko said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe I should stop kissing you if my kissing has been that poor."

Kyoko began to grin. "You couldn't last a week without kissing me."

"No offence you two," Mukuro said. "But the way that you two are. I don't think you both could last even a day let alone a week without kissing each other."

"Oh just like you then?" Mahiru giggled. "You are always looking for a kiss when we get home after finishing work."

Mukuro started to blush. "Please stop."

"Oh my god, no way!" Junko giggled. "Muku loves her kisses as much as I."

"Yes, she does," Mahiru nodded. "She is a big softy as well."

"Love makes you weak!" Kira said, ruining the mood. "Who wants to kiss a girl or even hug them. They smell."

"If girls smell brother," Emilia said. "Then why are you best friends with one in our class."

"I am not!" Kira said, annoyed. "She…is a girl…that I just speak too."

"Look at that Kyoko," Makoto chuckled. "Our boy has gotten himself a girlfriend."

Kyoko looked at her son with interest.

"I have not!" Kira replied with his face turning red. He quickly finished his dinner and left the dining room to avoid further embarrassment.

"Dad," Emilia said calmly. "They are just friends."

Makoto paused at how mature his daughter was being. "I know Emilia. But I was having a bit of fun."

"It's not often that we see our son lose his cool," Kyoko said. "It was slightly amusing, wasn't it Makoto."

"Yip," he chuckled.

Hours later

Everyone was in the living room. The mood was good apart from Kira. He was still in a huff after what happened at dinner. They were watching the telly as the countdown had begun.

"5,4,3,2,1… Happy new year mummy!" Emila said as she hugged her mother.

Makoto and Kyoko kissed each other. While Mukuro and Mahiru kissed each other.

Emilia let go of her mother and hugged her father while Kyoko and Junko kissed. Then Emilia hugged Mukuro as Junko and Makoto kissed.

Kira hugged his mother and Junko reluctantly while he shook his father hand. Because Kira thought hugging his own dad was uncool.

"It's time to tell us your big secret Emi," Junko said. She wondered all night what her daughter's big secret was.

"Oh yeah," Emilia smiled. She moved away from Mukuro and stood in front of everyone. "I've thought long and hard about this, and I've decided. I want to become a model like you mummy."

Junko looked at her daughter in confusion. A rush of pride rushed over Junko. However, her motherly instincts kicked in as she closed her eyes. "No, I will not allow it."

"But mum!" Emilia said gutted.

"No buts," Junko said firmly as she opened her eyes and stared steadily at her daughter. "There are too many creeps in the world. I do not want you to be followed by creeps when you become an adult."

"Junko let Emila become a model," Makoto said softly. "I'm letting Kira follow in his mother footsteps. If Emilia wants to follow in yours. Then let her. If she wants to become a model. Then I will support her like I've done for my son."

"No, Sweetheart, I will simply not allow it!" Junko said firmly. "End of discussion!"

"So how come Kira is allowed to become a detective like his mum. But I can't become a model like you?" Emilia asked, annoyed.

"Don't take that tone me with Emilia!" Junko replied narrowing her eyes on the young girl. "I'm doing only what is best for you."

Emilia felt angry flow through her body. She couldn't believe her mum wouldn't let her become a model.

"I HATE YOU, MUM!" Emilia screamed. Then she ran out of the living room and rushed upstairs. Kira left the room as well to console his sister.

Junko felt her heart getting crushed as tears formed around her eyes. She had never seen Emilia act like that before.

Any good new year mood that was in the room was gone.

Kyoko, Mukuro and Mahiru sat in awkward silence. Not knowing what to say that would improve the mood.

Junko covered her face with her hands and to cry. "She hates me, Sweetheart."

"No, she doesn't," Makoto said softy. "Emilia was angry, that's all. Come on let me take you to bed."

Makoto stood up as did Junko but with her hands still covering her face. Makoto helped Junko out of the living room.

"Well that was something new," Mukuro said, shaking her head. "I've never seen Emilia act that way before."

"She seems keen to become a model," Mahiru added.

"I understand the concerns that Junko may have," Kyoko said calmly. "Kira wanting to become a detective is the last thing I want for him. Because of how dangerous being a detective can be. But if it's something that he wants to do. Then I won't stop him."

"Do you think Junko will ever allow Emilia to become a model?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"I believe my sister will let Emilia be one," Mukuro added. "I think Emilia's request threw Junko off and she went into 'mother mode.' Give it a day or two, and I can see Junko saying yes."

Makoto walked back into the living room, and he sat down.

"How is my sister?" Mukuro asked.

"She has fallen asleep," Makoto replied but he knew better. He knew Junko had faked falling asleep. So he would leave her alone. "I tried to speak to Emilia. But Kira told me to leave him and her alone."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "He shouldn't be talking to you like that!"

"Kyoko drop please," Makoto sighed. "Kira is looking after his sister. We can talk about this in the morning, and if you dare talk to him about his attitude, then sex is off the table for a week. No joke."

"Curse my weakness," Kyoko sighed.

Makoto grabbed his drink and looked Mukuro and Mahiru. "Sorry that you have to witness that. Junko and Emilia both wear their heart on their sleeves."

"Oh, don't worry. I know," Mukuro replied. "I suppose we better head home ourselves. Since everything has fallen apart."

"A normal day for this family," Makoto joked.

"Sounds about right joke or not," Kyoko added.

"Sometimes I wonder how you guys do it," Mahiru said. "Being in a poly relationship can be really hard."

"It is," Makoto replied. "We don't always get on, and it's usually the one that avoids all the mess. That picks up the pieces and fixes everything."

"We have each other's backs and we all love each other," Kyoko said. "For me, that is very important."

"Hmm," Mahiru pondered. "Hey, Mukuro. Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?" Mukuro asked.

"A poly relationship?"

"What?"

"Yeah, it would be fun. You come home, and you would have two wives to kiss and be very soft around," Mahiru joked.

"Wow, your dead funny," Mukuro replied sarcastically.

"I would like to see this soft side of Mukuro," Kyoko teased.

"Right I'm phoning a taxi," Mukuro said as she started to get embarrassed. She got up and left the room while taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Mukuro is easy to wind up," Mahiru said. "She becomes so cute, and I love her."

"Does she become grumpy if you take it to far?" Makoto asked.

"She sometimes does. But I make it up to her by making her favourite meal."

"Not bad," Makoto said. "Maybe I should be grumpy for a day."

"Sex would be off the table," Kyoko said quickly.

Mukuro stepped back into the room. "Taxi will be here in two minutes let's get ready."

Mahiru got up and left the room to grab her jacket while Mukuro grabbed hers. Makoto and Kyoko saw the two women to the door and said their goodbyes as the taxi arrived. Makoto and Kyoko watched the two women enter the cab. Then it drove away.

Makoto closed the door. "Kyoko, I will tidy up. You go up and head to bed."

"You sure?" Kyoko replied.

"Yes, Junko faked going to sleep. So, I would leave her alone."

"How do know you she faked it?"

"Have you not heard her snore?" Makoto said, trying not to laugh.

"Point taken she can be really loud sometimes. Don't take to long ok."

"Don't worry, I won't," Makoto replied. "I need to ensure both of my children are in bed as well."

"Ok, I will leave Kira to you. See you in bed," Kyoko said.

She went upstairs and headed for their room. Once she got inside, she headed into the bathroom to do the loo and brush her teeth. Once that was done. She headed back into the bedroom and slowly took her clothes off and put her jammies on.

Kyoko slowly climbed into bed, and she couldn't tell if Junko was awake or not. She laid on her side, facing Junko. The latter on her lying in her side as well facing Kyoko.

"Babe," Junko said weakly. "I'm sorry for ruining everything."

Kyoko wiggled her way over to Junko as their foreheads touch. "It's ok Junko," she whispered. "I understand your concerns regarding Emilia and the weirdos that live on this planet."

"I felt a rush of pride running through me. But I went into 'mother mode', and I wasn't thinking. Now Emi hates me."

"No, she doesn't," Kyoko said softly. "She was upset. You know very well the stupid stuff we say when we are angry. I wouldn't be surprised if Emilia wakes up and the first thing she will feel is regret."

"But I've never seen her like that before."

"Remember you said the same thing about Makoto. When he shouted at you all those years ago? Remember how bad he felt when he calmed down? Let's sleep it off, and we will deal with it in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," Junko said weakly. "Good night Babe, I love you."

"Goodnight Junko, I love you too," Kyoko replied softly.

The two women soon fell asleep.

Morning

Emilia woke up, and the first feeling she felt was guilt. "I'm a stupid girl," she said sadly. "I can't believe I said those awful things to my mum."

She checked the time on her clock, and it was nine o'clock.

The young girl shook her head and got out of bed. She left her room and headed downstairs to find her father watching the telly in the living room.

"Dad," Emilia said weakly.

Makoto turned his head to see his daughter looking sad. "Come here," he said softly.

Emilia walked up to the sofa and sat down next to her dad. She wrapped her arms around him. "Dad, I'm sorry."

Makoto wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's fine. I'm not angry. But you and your mum need to talk things out."

"Is she up?"

"No, not yet. Would you like some toast?"

"Yes, please," Emilia whispered.

The pair unwrapped themselves, allowing Makoto to stand up. "I will speak to your mum as well about allowing you to become a model."

"No, don't dad. I want to speak to her myself. It's my fault, and I want to fix it myself."

"Fine," Makoto smiled. Then he left the living room.

Emilia began watching the telly. Then she heard someone come down the stairs.

The young girl slowly turned her head, and she saw Junko looking at her. Emila jumped off the sofa and rushed towards her mum. Wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night," Emilia said as she began to cry.

Junko began to pat Emilia on the head. "It's ok, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Emilia replied, stunned.

"No, I let my feelings as a mother cloud my judgment," Junko sighed. "Emi let's sit down and so we can talk."

The pair headed to the sofa and sat down. Junko grabbed the remote and put the telly on mute.

"Look Emi, in my line of work. There are people who are a bunch of weirdos and freaks who don't know when to leave you alone. I've had people who had called me ugly, say that I'm too fat, my bum is too big. Being a model isn't easy. It's a mentally challenging job. It's something that I never wish for you to go through."

"But mum, it's something I want to do ever since, I saw Kira leave with aunt Kyoko so he could go and see where she works. After we turned six. I want to follow in your footsteps like he is doing with his mum."

Junko bit her lip. Unsure if she would allow her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

"Please, mum!" Emilia begged.

Junko closed her eyes. "Fine, I will allow you to become a model."

"Yay!" Emila shouted as she put both arms into the air. "Thanks, mum!"

Junko opened her eyes and saw the giant smile on Emilia's face, and it began to melt her heart.

Emilia hugged Junko. "I won't let you down, I promise!"

"I know you won't," Junko replied. "But I will be your manager, ok?"

"Ok!"

Makoto arrived back into the living room with a plate. "Everything back to normal I take?"

"Yes it Sweetheart," Junko smiled at her husband.

"Mummy has allowed me to become a model," Emilia chirped as she let's go of her mother to accept the plate from her father.

"Good," Makoto smiled. "Who will be her manager?"

"I will be," Junko answered. "I will be the one making decisions to protect our daughter."

"That's good," Makoto said, blowing a sigh of relief.

"I will make a phone call to my boss and see if I can set up a date for Emi."

"Cool," Makoto replied. "Do you want toast Junko?"

"Yes please, that would be lovely."

Makoto left the living room again.

"Mum, thank you, I love you," Emilia smiled.

"I love you too, Emi," Junko said warmly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I hope you guys have a happy new year.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
